Is It Worth It?
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: I'm Not That Person Sequel. Since Cronus dissapeared, there has only been one concern for The Titans: finding the key to immortality. But what if 'Happily Ever After' doesn't work out? What happens when they face the darkness inside? Death? Or Happiness?
1. Exhaustion

**Is It Worth It?**

_By Anya_

**Chapter 1: Exhaustion**

A/N: Yes, I know some people are all like, oh My Gosh…More?? And they can't believe I would add to my already long story. But then, people asked for a sequel…and I love you all so much, I _had_ to do a sequel. Although, I can't promise it will be as long as I'm Not That Person…Also, the extremely short summary below this, you don't have to read. But seriously, if you haven't read INTP then I really suggest you do so. This is just a recap. And yes, it looks long, but it is VERY short considering I'm Not That Person was 27 chapters. I'm done rambling now.

Disclaimer: You would think after all this time and effort us authors put into COTT, we would own it… but no, we don't. And it is probably a good thing too, considering we would make it really romantic and smutty. And I would make Archie a gang leader… lol.

Continuing with the quotes:

"**You've done worse…and so have I." **-Atlanta

**Extremely Short Summary for _I'm Not That Person_:**

Calli is the descendant of Cassandra, a prophetess. She becomes friends with the group, and eventually falls in love with Herry. A gang called the _Vida ládron (It means Life Thieves) _comes to town, killing, raping and stealing. Archie, who was once the VL's leader has another side to him called _Muerte (It means Death) _that is cruel and unfeeling. He abandons the group in order to save Atlanta, and replaces himself with his long lost sister, Danaya. She was once a prostitute and falls in love with Neil. Atlanta gets captured by Cronus. Archie would save her but prophecy says he will kill her if he tried. They solve the problem, Archie saves her, and Theresa develops more of her powers. Everything is happy, even though Cronus got away. The Titans descendants are immortal, except Calli and Danaya, the women who Herry and Neil love, aren't.

* * *

_xxx…Did You Ever Think What Loving Me Could Mean?...xxx_

Archie watched Atlanta being bathed in sunlight that drifted through the curtains. She rested her head lightly against his chest, breathing calmly and deeply in the throes of a dream filled sleep. Archie was exhausted; as you could plainly tell by the dark circles around his blue eyes.

They had been searching relentlessly everyday before and after school for weeks and yet, still, nothing. Archie had read every book in the mythology and Reference sections of New Olympia's public library at least twice. And still, he had found nothing.

Nothing short of a miracle or some Ambrosia could grant immortality. And if Archie, the direct descendant of Achilles and a personal friend of the Gods, couldn't get ambrosia, no one could.

Archie sighed lightly as Atlanta rolled over, still deep asleep. She had been working harder than Archie. She didn't sleep for more than four hours, she didn't run, she didn't do anything other than read.

All of the titans' descendants had been reading and researching for something that could grant immortality. Odie, Jay, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta had not stopped to rest for very long. The only people who worked harder than them were Herry, and surprise, Neil.

Herry and Neil had been working non-stop for _anything_ to keep the people they loved from dying.

Lifting Atlanta gently from him, Archie extricated himself and continued to the downstairs living room, where Jay, Theresa, Herry and Odie sat. Archie plopped onto the couch and sighed as soon as he saw Herry. Hercules' descendant looked desperate and broken. His brown hair was untamed and his usual quiet manner was gone, replaced by determination and need.

Archie knew exactly how Herry felt. It had only been seven months ago that Atlanta had been captured and tortured at the hands of the God of Time. Archie was positive that the frenzied needful look that was apparent on Herry had been on him too.

You don't mess with Atlanta. And it seemed that the message had finally gotten through, considering rumors that had circulated throughout the city of New Olympia.

Archie had once been one of the most terrifying Gang members to have lived. He was the youngest living leader of a gang, and he was also one of the best thieves to have ever lived. Archie had been named _Muerte_ –and rightfully so, considering it meant Death in Spanish- and had taken control of the _Vida ládron_. The name _Muerte _was legend. He was considered the Houdini of his time.

No one who messed with _Muerte_ came out well. And it just so happened that only seven months ago, Archie's once-best-friend had kidnapped the only person Archie had ever loved.

And then Archie killed him.

So news had gotten around of _Muerte_'s desertion and the new leader of the _Vida ládron_, a man called Denim. And no one on the streets wanted to play with red-heads anymore. It was a serious problem, since most streetrats that were girls were dying their hair red. Surprisingly, Archie was he leading cause of non-crime in New Olympia.

Archie smiled softly as he remembered Atlanta's beautiful fire-hydrant red hair. It was one of the things he had been attracted to, besides her strength and spirit. That and her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Archie, seriously, snap out of it." Herry snapped. Archie sighed and came back to Earth, listening in to the boring but important meeting.

"Sorry, got caught up." Archie muttered. Jay glanced at him sharply.

"Alright, we have been through _everything_ for immortality. And I mean everything: The Philosopher's Stone, The Holy Grail, The Crown of Immortality, Reincarnation, Resurrection, and Ambrosia. Our only chance would be ambrosia, and there is no way Hera would allow that! I mean ambrosia could just as like make them Gods or kill them." Odie informed them. Herry looked downcast.

"And Cronus hasn't attacked in over three weeks. So it has been a crappy few days lately." Jay supplied aimlessly.

"When Cronus doesn't attack, things start to suck? Are you masochistic? Honestly?" Archie asked his leader. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yes Archie, I love when the sick, twisted, sadistic God of Time comes out, because then he tortures me and all my friends, and it is just ever so delightful." Jay scoffed, "You seriously think I am masochistic?"

"Well you never know with you, Jay. You are just _ever_ so spontaneous. We never know what you'll do next." Theresa teased dryly. Archie snickered, loving the pretend hurt and offended look on his oh-too-serious leader's face.

"I think I am insulted." Jay told him seriously.

"Jay, you would notice an insult about as much as Cronus would notice a sale on hair spray." Archie commented.

The sarcastic insults and jokes that were made in a half hearted attempt to lighten the dreary mood came to a complete stop when Danaya bounded down the stairs.

Danaya had had the most noticeable change of all of them. She had learned to cook; she studied and had learned to cope with Herry's huge intimidating size. She still didn't like him, but you know, some things don't change.

Her lips were no longer painted red, a trademark quirk of someone who lived on the street, namely a prostitute. And her clothes were less…revealing and tempting….since Archie had given her money.

Plus, Archie was known as the tyrant, and if his baby sister wanted to run around in mini skirts, it **definitely** concerned him.

Danaya looked pretty today, not that that was a huge change, she was naturally beautiful, but her dark jeans clung to her frame, and her red shirt with the black lace over top was classically darker, but not scary. She wasn't really an overbearing type of person, she was actually quite shy. And when it came to Neil, it was strange. They were opposites. She cared nothing for her looks, and had been a homeless prostitute and yet a pretty famous blonde model was dating her.

Not just dating, but willing to find something to make her immortal so he could spend the rest of his life, his eternity, with her.

"You guys have been working too hard. Let's just enjoy life…please?" Danaya pleaded, "And since I have decided, as supreme ruler of Neil, and Second in command of Archie, we are going skating. Now. So get ready and I will meet you in the truck."

The group wearily got to their feet, knowing that no matter how tired they seemed today, tomorrow would be worse. And they really needed a break to relax and laugh and have fun together. It seemed like the first time in forever.

"Supreme Ruler?" Neil objected, his lost little boy's eyes wasted on Danaya who was already bouncing out the door.

"Face it Neil, she has you whip-ped." Archie sang happily. Neil's blue eyes glared at him.

"And you aren't whipped by your little red headed beauty upstairs? I only have one person who controls me. You, my friend, have two. One is a red-headed tyrant that bosses you around, the other is Danaya, the cute innocent little sister who gets whatever she wants. So I think, in the long run, I am ahead of the game, and you are just whipped past the point of return."

Archie glared at Neil, "I am **not** whipped!"

He had always been a terrible liar.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't go. I mean, we could stay and do more research. I think I will stay." Herry said. Jay's response was cut short by the doorbell. He sighed and opened the door, instantly surprised.

"Calli? I thought you went on vacation for Christmas?" Jay exclaimed. Calli grinned at him, her face partially obscured by the large fuzzy pink toque she wore.

"Well, I missed you guys a lot. So I got a ride back here, where Danaya phoned me and wanted to know if I could go skating. So I dropped in." Calli said excitedly. She walked into the doorway, smiling at Odie, who had fast become one of her best friends.

"Calli!" Herry called. She turned to him and beamed. He hugged her tightly, spinning her around in circles.

"Herry! You're squishing me!" She giggled lightly. Herry immediately set her down.

"I missed you." She whispered softly. He smiled gently at the petite woman. Her long brunette hair was still as curly as anything, and her skin now held a few freckles.

"You too." Herry replied. She beamed brightly, and clapped her pink mittens together.

"Alright, let's go skating!" She declared, ushering Herry out the door.

His earlier objections were soon forgotten as the tiny woman kissed his cheek lightly.

_xxx…Take A Ride On A Suicide Romance…xxx_

"Atlanta?" Archie muttered to the sleeping red head on his bed. She looked beautiful and ethereal lying there so peacefully. Nothing could possibly make her more gorgeous.

But when Atlanta opened her hazel eyes and looked at Archie, Archie realized he had made a huge mistake. Atlanta **could** get more amazing than she already was. Especially when she smiled at him like that.

It made him grin breathlessly back at her.

"Yeah Arch?" She replied softly, rubbing her eyes gently.

"We are going skating, you know, to have fun and relax. Herry didn't want to, but when Calli showed up with fuzzy pink mittens, he couldn't resist. So do you want to come?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, bouncing out of bed and changing into her normal shirt. Archie flushed a dark red and spun around, facing the wall. She laughed.

"You shouldn't do that Lanta! Theresa would slaughter me if she saw that!" Archie snapped, not truly mad at her. I mean, sure he could get angry with Atlanta when she did stupid things, but what guy got mad at his girlfriend when she stripped in front of him?

Well possibly Jay… but considering the noise last night, Archie sincerely doubted that. But he still was a freak, so you never know…

"You've done worse…and so have I." Atlanta giggled, kissing his cheek and racing out the door. Archie quickly followed, hoping the blush that stained his cheeks could be passed off as cold from outside.

"Not fair Lanta!" He called, hopping into the large oversized truck that had once again been tampered with. Is now had ten seats, and extra compartments. The group of nine fit in easily, with one space left.

They had often wondered who the other space was for, but the gods' wouldn't tell them. Herry had laughed it off and told the gang it was probably for Odie's future girlfriend.

Archie smiled as he looked around at his best friends and sister. This was his family. And it still hadn't stopped growing yet.

A soft green mitten was soon slipped into his bare hand. He squeezed lightly, once again thanking all of the gods that Atlanta had been returned safely to him. She still had scars from where Agnon and Cronus had tortured her, but she was safe. And she had forgiven him.

Archie still didn't know how in all the hells he had won Atlanta. In fact, he didn't know why she put up with him. He didn't deserve her.

Atlanta was concerned with Archie's attitude lately. Just since the other day, he had seemed preoccupied. He still talked to all of them, but he just seemed to be drifting from her. Atlanta hated it. She hated that she still was afraid to trust him.

The red-head sighed lightly, and glanced around, grinning at all of her other friend's obvious happiness. Jay seemed relaxed now, considering he felt as if he had all the time in the world to defeat Cronus and marry Theresa. Theresa also seemed happier, but that could just be because Jay finally admitted he loved her, and they were on the verge of dating. He still refused to publicly announce it, but Atlanta wasn't deaf, and let's just say, 'it isn't just Cronus that goes bump in the night'.

If you catch the drift.

Neil was a brand new person. It was incredible. He still loved his appearance and took showers over thirty minutes if possible, but he would cut them down to ten if Danaya asked him.

Actually, he would do anything Danaya asked him. The blonde model simply could _not_ say no to her. He was worse than Jay.

Danaya only had to ask, and Neil would do. She controlled him with every flutter of her sinfully long eyelashes.

And yet, Danaya rarely used that to her advantage. She didn't want to use him, probably because he didn't use her. He didn't use her for popularity, or looks. He just loved her.

And that was the strangest thing of all. It was like, Neil's self love was apparent in everything he did whenever Danaya went somewhere, but as soon as Danaya appeared, it became second best.

Atlanta was afraid Neil might actually feel left out of his own love.

Herry was the same Herry they had always known. Sure, he didn't look at any other women anymore. And he didn't care so much about his truck. Although he _had_ gotten bullet proof plating and installed an emergency exit on the bottom and top of the red vehicle.

But that was only because he intended to use every measure possible to keep Calli safe.

There were a few things in life, you didn't want to do. Number one: hurt Calli in any way, shape or form. Number two, scratch Herry's car.

But you know; if you want to, go ahead. Some people _do _have a death wish….

Atlanta grinned excitedly as the ice rink came into view. She loved skating, even though Archie wasn't too fond of it. He liked the whole _skating_ part, but not so much the 'skate on water that is frozen and could break at any time part.'

'_But, what is the point of having a boyfriend if you can't control him, right?' _Atlanta thought, letting her lips pout slightly, and frowning.

"Come on Archie, don't be scared. Let's go!" Atlanta urged, her eyes opened wide, letting them water slightly. Archie looked panicked.

"Yeah, let's go! Hurry, I love skating." Archie said exuberantly, pulling Atlanta out of the truck.

Atlanta grinned and reminded herself to thank Theresa for the lessons later. Which begged the question, where was Theresa? And Jay? And…Odie?

"Jay?" Atlanta called curiously. Where had they go-

Archie cursed and quickly dove to the snowy ground. Atlanta looked at him in surprise, until a snowball flew by her head. She dropped to the ground beside Archie.

"What do we do?" She asked. Archie smirked.

"What we do best Lanta. We fight back!" He informed her, jumping to his feet and letting fly a barrage of snowballs Atlanta hadn't even seen him make. She grinned and joined him, making Theresa's previously nice hair frizz and go flat. The curvy girl bounced to her feet and raced towards Atlanta.

"You are so in for it!" She yelled, trying to catch up to the sprinting red head. After almost killing herself, Theresa flopped to the ground. Atlanta stopped soon after and smirked cockily at her.

"There is something to be said about being faster than everyone else." The huntress told her thoughtfully.

Theresa's retort was interrupted by a beeping noise from Odie's pocket. Jay turned towards him questioningly, but Odie shushed him.

"Hera needs us. So much for skating." Odie sighed lightly, starting on unlacing his skate.

Calli looked crestfallen. "Oh, well maybe another day. Tell Hera I said hi. And also, tell her Cassandra once made a prophecy that should be valid in about two more days. I don't know if it is important, but is she wants to know it, she can call me."

Herry watched the tiny girl pout for a little longer, not being able to stop her from making the most adorable face ever.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Dinner and a movie, tomorrow. Dress up. Pick you up at seven?"

Calli grinned, all traces of disappointment gone. "Sure! But you should go, everyone is waiting for you."

"No, they aren't," Herry snickered, "They are waiting for Neil."

Calli glanced over to see Neil talking to Danaya behind the cover of a tree. She giggled when Neil kissed Danaya.

"Shoo! Danaya and I will walk to the Brownstone, and I will stay there tonight, considering my daddy is out of town."

Herry nodded, hugging her slightly before jogging to his truck, stopping only to drag Neil away from the pixie-like Danaya. He objected, and looked sulky, but in the end left with Herry.

Herry felt bad for the blonde model. Ever since seven months ago, they had been in the same boat together. They both had women they loved more than life itself. But since Neil and Herry were immortal, they were only going to get about seventy more years with those women. And while that seemed like a long time now; the prospect of an eternity alone, with only seventy short sweet years of happiness didn't really agree with Herry.

He was going to make Calli immortal. Or he was going to die trying to make himself mortal again.

'_And then,' _Herry thought, watching Calli walk away, _'I am going to marry that girl.'_

_xxx…Hey Good Lookin', Why The Frown? You always Look Better When It's Upside Down…xxx_

* * *

A/N: I know it took me forever to put up, but I wanted it to be good and my internet is absolutely screwed right now. It works for only like an hour a day, maybe. So very sorry, but review if you liked it. I am going on a trip for a week, and then I have summer gym, so I might not update for a while. But I will try!


	2. Queen

**Chapter 2: Queen**

A/N: Sorry for the long update time, I am visiting my Daddy who I only see twice a year. This chapter is dedicated to Demenior, because she got me to finally update. Enjoy and review please!

If I _did_ own Class Of The Titans, it would definitely not be made for kids under 8. lol.

_xxx… Some Say Love, It Is A Razor, That Leaves Your Soul To Bleed …xxx_

As the teenagers shuffled into Hera's plushy throne room, the sense of dread hung high over their heads like an executioners axe. The last time Hera had called them in with a 'problem', life had gone downhill for everyone. Archie left the group, Atlanta got kidnapped and tortured, and then Theresa died. Fortunately they had gotten through that.

Archie noticed how Theresa subtly moved closer to Jay, and how Atlanta's lithe body remained coiled and tense. Archie moved closer to her and set his hand at the small of her back, offering comfort. She smiled wanly at him.

"Hello children. Don't look so down, this news isn't that bad." Hera said cheerily. The titans had noticed that Hera was significantly happier since the whole Archie/_Meurte_ thing.

"Alright Hera. What's the damage?" Jay asked, flopping to the couch. Archie smiled. Jay had become less uptight since the whole Theresa dying thing. Immortality agreed with him.

Archie realized something then. How did Theresa die, if they were immortal? And why would Hera have been worried then, if she knew they were immortal?

"Hera," Archie interrupted her, "Why did Theresa die in Cronus' hideout? Shouldn't she be immortal?"

Hera looked at him like he had thrown an iron at her head.

"Well, I… I don't know. She shouldn't have died…" Hera stuttered.

The look on Jay's face made Archie wish he hadn't said anything. He looked furious, and desperate. He had the same expression that Harry and Neil wore when they found out about their immortality.

Until Persephone came bounding into the throne room. She skipped up to Jay, and closed his ever gaping jaw.

"Calm down Jay. She died because she wanted to. Do you remember the terms of your immortality?"

"Yes, we don't really live for forever; we just live for a long, long time. And as long as no one kills us, or we don't wish to die, we will never get old. Although we will grow up to an age of our choice." Hera nodded at Jay's explanation.

"Exactly. And Theresa wanted to die; she was in so much pain." Persephone concluded.

Jay's face noticeably calmed. He only looked like a sleeping dragon now. Archie grinned. He wondered what he looked like when he was angry about Atlanta.

"Anyways, what I was saying before being so rudely interrupted" Archie flushed, "Is that you all need to be careful. People are out looking for Atlanta. You should always travel in pairs. And Archie, teach her how to fight at night. Ares will also be taking extreme training for all of you."

"Why are people looking for me?" Atlanta asked, glancing at the guilty looking Archie.

"I suppose because you're Archie's weakness to them. The reason he gave up the gang life." Theresa reasoned.

"No… It's not that. People from the streets won't touch her unless they have a death wish." Archie said quietly.

"Arch, dude, you haven't got that much power." Herry laughed.

"Herry. I was the worst thing you could possibly run into at this time. I was the Houdini of the time, Jack the Ripper of street people. Everyone knew who I was, what I looked like and how I fought. No one will touch Atlanta without fear of my wrath." Archie told him calmly. Herry still looked skeptical, but didn't say anything more.

"Then why are they after her Archie?" Hera wondered calmly, facing the purple haired teen.

Archie muttered something under his breath that no one caught. Atlanta seemed to be getting frightened, and Theresa was really edgy. Only when things got _really_ bad did Archie mutter incomprehensibly.

"Tell me!" Atlanta commanded, pushing his arm lightly. He glanced at her apologetically.

"Some are coming to challenge her; others are coming to pay homage to her." He answered quietly, his eyes staring straight to the ground.

Everyone seemed confused, except for Odie, who gasped and backed away from Archie, turning to Atlanta.

"Oh Darwinkle, we are in for it." He muttered to himself, and then turning to Atlanta and Archie he bowed deeply, "MY King, My Queen."

Atlanta growled, "What are you doing! I'm not a queen, don't bow to me."

Archie snatched Odie up by his arm. "Don't do that to her. If you have to, call me King, but don't you dare show allegiance to her."

"And why not!? What if I want him to be loyal to me…or whatever a queen does." Atlanta retorted angrily, just arguing for the sake of arguing.

"You don't want him to swear allegiance to you because it means your name offers him protection. You didn't ever have a name on the streets until now."

"What do you mean…until now?" Atlanta asked. Archie turned away.

Odie walked up to her." Atlanta, by going with _Meurte_, you have become his equal. He was King of the Streets. If you are his 'mate', that makes you queen. And if someone swears allegiance to you, it means you offer them protection. What I just did means that if Herry killed me, you would have to kill him."

Atlanta gaped. '_I can't be the Queen of the Streets. I have never even lived on the streets. I don't even know how to fight like on the streets…' _Atlanta thought despairingly, '_but I refuse to give up Archie. Not after all this time. Not after everything I have done to keep him.'_

"Archie, teach me to fight."

_xxx… She May Be Tough, But Have You Ever Noticed She's Scared? …xxx_

A/N: Sorry, short chapter, but I finally know what the doodle I wanted to do with this story. Also, I am going on bout a week's holidays. I will probably update after that. Once again, I apologize, busy summer and all.


	3. Deja Vu

**Chapter 3: Déjá Vu**

A/N: I know, it took me forever to update, and you all hate me for it, but I have been very busy. On the bright side, I can now write the second last instalment of Reunion, and I will soon be putting up one of the two one shots I'm writing. Once again, long update time, I apologize, but I am going to improve from now on. Okay, third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Class of the Titans.

_xxx… Darling You're All That I'm Living For …xxx_

"Theresa, Open the door, Or I will Break it down!" Jay yelled.

"Then break it down! I don't care!" Theresa screamed from the inside of the room. Jay sighed.

"Okay I am coming in!" He informed her, and lashed out with his foot. The kick hit the door solidly, and Jay flew back into the other wall. He hit the floor and heard the door open. Theresa was standing there, her eyes puffy, and his huge polo hanging over her boxer pyjamas. She had a box of chocolates in one hand and a book in another.

"Are you okay!?" She asked frantically, dropping to her knees.

Jay studied her, and how she was so worried that the door had absolutely destroyed him.

"I'm okay now, even if my dignity is gone." He replied, sitting up slowly. His side hurt.

"Jay…" Theresa's emerald eyes leaked pure rage and anger.

"Yes?" Jay answered meekly.

"I love you. But you are a complete dipshit sometimes."

Jay grinned, "I'll accept that if you aren't mad anymore."

Theresa groaned then helped him up, placing a kiss to his cheek. Dragging him into her bedroom, she pulled out a suitcase.

"Do I have to go pack now?" Jay complained.

"Nope, I packed for you when I was bored. But since I'm not mad anymore, I should probably tell you that I coated your boxers in Muscle Freeze. You may want to wash them. We wouldn't want any… permanent damage now would we?"

Jay's eyes widened as he glanced at his bag as though it was a shadow of death. How could Theresa, sweet, adorable Theresa, put Muscle Freeze in his boxers!?

"Well thanks for packing for me, but I may have to just switch those boxers with clean ones in my drawer." Theresa cringed guiltily and Jay sighed, "Oh Theresa, you put Muscle Freeze on all of my boxers didn't you?"

She nodded and looked down, as though expecting a scolding. Jay laughed, knowing he couldn't truly stay mad at her.

"It's okay Theresa. I'm not mad. Archie made me realize why you had been so angry when I said I had to save the world and so I am here to formally apologize to you."

Theresa grinned and tugged him to his feet. "It's okay Jay, I heard your conversation. I can handle a week without you. It won't kill me."

Jay frowned, "Well it might kill _me_. I asked Hera if she would let us go together, but she told me that we especially had to be separate. But, you will be happy that you are first going to Hawaii, and then Paris."

Theresa smile almost blinded him, "I get to go shopping!"

Jay frowned, "Hey, I meant to ask, would you give up shopping for me?"

Theresa's smile died, "Well, ummm, I would give up shopping in a week…"

Jay felt his jaw drop, "You seriously would rather go shopping in Paris than be here with me?"

Theresa sighed, "No, I guess I can handle being an unstylish non shopper."

Jay laughed and handed her a small box. "When I found out that we had to be separated, I went out and got you something."

Theresa snatched her present and tore into it gleefully. She found a Visa card and a small jewellery box. She opened the jewellery box to find a small thin ring with a diamond in it.

"It's a promise ring isn't it Jay?" Theresa asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, and it was made by Hephaestus, and that diamond is one of Aphrodite's."

Theresa smiled. Jay placed the ring on her finger. She held up the visa card. Jay laughed, "Well, Hera felt bad for not letting us be together for the week and decided to give you an unlimited visa that the gods' were paying for. It's for Paris. Her only condition was that you had to buy your friends a present."

Theresa squealed excitedly and threw her arms around Jay. He assumed that he was forgiven as she tugged him back into their room and shut the door.

_xxx… Darling You're All That I'm Living For …xxx_

Herry dumped his suitcase in his truck angrily, and finished packing everyone else's suitcase. Surprisingly, Atlanta's suitcase was heaviest, and Theresa's lightest. Strangely enough, Theresa's suitcase felt…empty.

Herry shrugged, letting the last of the things he was packing drop from his hands. He had finished his chores already; he only needed to get ready. In only two hours Herry had to prepare for his date with his girlfriend. Calli would probably be getting ready now. Unless she was sleeping. That woman slept more than anyone he knew.

Herry had returned the night before in a terrible mood, his anger barely controlled. He had trudged to his room only to find Calli sound asleep and curled up in his computer chair. He wondered why she wasn't sleeping on the bed. He had woken her up and carried her to the bed. When he asked her why she hadn't fallen asleep on the bed, she had told him that she didn't want to mess it up.

Herry had laughed and spent the entire night cuddled next to the woman he loved.

The woman he would lose if he didn't find a cure for mortality. Or a cure for immortality. He didn't particularly care if he was mortal or she turned immortal.

As long as he didn't have to live without her ever.

Herry finished showering and got dressed in blue jeans he reserved for special occasions. He planned to look good for Calli tonight. He dressed himself in a clean green shirt and his black coat.

He even brushed his hair.

Snatching his wallet, Herry told Archie and Atlanta to inform Jay where he was going. They nodded, Atlanta lying on Archie's chest on the couch. Apparently they were watching Aladdin.

Herry almost laughed when he realized the day they had met Calli was the day they had watched Beauty and The Beast.

It was also the day everything good and bad had started. Herry wondered if this was sign that everything was about to go wrong again.

Despite Disney being the creators of happy movies, and the most magical place on earth, Herry marvelled at the fact that they seemed to be bad luck charms for his group.

Shaking his head, Hercules' descendant dismissed those thoughts. If a bad thing was happening in the same order as before, the group would have had to meet someone new. They had not met anyone lately, just the same old people again and again.

Herry drove to Calli's ringing her doorbell just ten minutes before he was to pick her up. It was a better time than usual; usually he was about an hour early, so excited to see her that he came way too quickly and soon.

He rang the doorbell. When the doorbell opened he went to hand Calli the beautiful single white flower he had picked for her, but it was not Calli.

This girl was pale as snow, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had beautiful lips and expressive features. Her skin was smooth as marble, and flawless. She was pretty, in the sort of 'bring home to mom' way. Herry wondered what she could possibly be doing at Calli's.

"Hello, I am here to pick up Calli." Herry informed the girl.

She smirked, and the buff man decided that she could play the part of a 'bring home to mom' girl, but underneath she could also be a brazen temptress.

"I know, she's coming." Herry frowned and glanced past the woman, but no one had yet come into view.

"Is she coming soon?" Herry asked, steel glinting in his voice. He made no move, but the threat hung heavy in the air that he was worried about the small girl and would push past the blond woman if need called for it.

"I'm glad you care about her. It makes me happier about my earlier decision." The woman told him, her smile brighter.

She reminded Herry of sunshine, but the strange flickering in her vividly ice blue eyes scared him and made him recall Cronus' lair with its mirrors.

Calli finally came into view; she nudged aside the blonde woman and stood in front of Herry. She was wearing a red dress and black strappy shoes. It was the first time Herry had ever seen her with her hair moderately put up, and even now Calli let a curl hang off her shoulder, tempting him to tug all her marvellous work down and run his fingers through it.

"You look beautiful." He told her, handing her the flower. She smiled at it and tugged the stem off so she could place it in her hair.

"Well you look very handsome yourself. Where are we going?" Calli replied, stepping off the porch and bringing her black coat with her.

"We're headed to Dinner Villa, that new restaurant in town." Herry answered, once again eyeing the new blonde girl. Instead of letting Calli introduce her, the woman walked in between them and grinned coldly at Herry.

"Hello Hercules's descendant. I am Mellian. I won't be coming to dinner with you two, no worries. I am only here to find out the address to the Brownstone so I can meet your group."

Herry gaped at her, "What?"

She scowled, "I don't have much time, and I need to know the Brownstone's address. I'm here to see Odie, Atlanta and Theresa. They need to know what's going on in the world."

Herry finally regained his composure, "I cannot give you the brownstone's address unless you prove to me that you aren't on Cronus' side."

She practically growled at him, and tugged something out of her pocket. It was a necklace; identical to the one Herry wore around his neck, except with an S on it.

"As I said before, my name is Mellian. I don't work for Cronus." She explained slowly, as though he was a complete idiot, "I'm a descendant of the Thriae.**"**

_xxx... And It's Beginning To Get To Me ...xxx_

A/N: Since I can't keep apologizing for not updating, I am going to tell you now, I have no internet access for a week, so not this Wednesday but the next, I will update, or you can kill me. Sorry for the wait, you can all send me mean reviews if you want. Ahaha.

Love Anya.


	4. Mystery, Plague and Chaos

**Chapter 4: Mystery, Plague and Chaos**

A/N: How was that for updating when I said I would?! I am even on time. Woot! Anyway, thanks _Demenior_, for your constant reviews, and yes, Mellian will be… important.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CotT, except for my plots, and Danaya, and Calli, and _Muerte_ and now Mellian. Aha.

My quotes that I keep forgetting:

"**With your powers and mystery, and my thieving skills, screw Houdini; we would have an army of deadly Criss Angels on our side." **-Archie

_xxx…And If I Say Jump, You Just Have To Trust Me…xxx_

Odie sighed heavily as he trudged upstairs to get a glass of milk. The last few weeks had been literally a living hell for him. Not only had he been working non-stop to find a solution to his best friends' immortality problems, but he had also been on the lookout for Cronus. Not to mention that only five months ago, right after he had discovered he was immortal he had gone to visit Calypso, the sea nymph who was his first love.

But instead of being happy about the news as he had expected, she had been almost melancholy.

Calypso had explained it as she had finally realized that he deserved so much more than to be the replacement to an ancient pining love. So she had left him, telling him that when he was gone, she was going to take her own life to finally be with her one true love, Odysseus.

Odie had left her island, watching her stare at him from shore, her eyes carefree and beautiful as always, but not joyful. They were sad and regretful. But she seemed to be at peace for the first time in all the months he had known her.

So Odie had come home to his friends and not told them anything of his visit. They didn't suspect a thing, and Odie never planned to tell them.

He was going to die in fighting Cronus anyway. He had already done so once, he doubted he would survive to see a free of Cronus era.

Odie was about to shuffle back down to his lair in the basement when the doorbell rang. He wasn't going to answer, thinking it to be some salesperson, but his curiosity got the better of him, and the teenager walked to the door.

He opened it, blinking in the sudden sunlight that shocked him. Upon seeing a woman there, Odie slammed the door and locked it, snatching one of Danaya's daggers from a nightstand. He reopened the door cautiously, searching the porch for the woman from before.

He found her leaning against a post, scowling at him. Odie wondered why he felt dizzy when he realized he had been holding in his breath.

She was dazzling. Sunlight. It was the only word to describe her. Her hair was light honey blond, and white flowers had been strategically placed around her crown. Her eyes were large and blue, her nose straight, leading straight to lush pink lips. Her skin was porcelain, flawless and pale. Odie marveled at their differences. With his dark skin and eyes, Odie wondered if he looked like some type of hellion demon compared to this sunshine child. She didn't even belong in shadows.

"Hello, I am Mellian. You might have heard of my grandmother, Melaina? The Black?" She said in the sweetest voice Odie had ever heard.

He readied his dagger, preparing to throw it at her, knowing that she must be some siren to lure him into hurting his friends.

But instead of anxiety, deep peace and calm spread throughout him at her presence. This was the most content he had felt in months.

"You are not the descendant of Melaina The Black. She was a Black nymph, one of the three Thriae. She could to some extent control subterranean aspects of the world. You are too sunshine." Odie explained, his voice serene.

The woman frowned, "Do you even know the legend of the Thriae? They are all pale skinned, with bee like bodies sometimes, and white caps for heads. Hence, blonde hair."

Odie snapped back into lucidity when his knowledge was insulted. He scowled at the woman.

"I suppose the fact that Apollo is your Grandfather helps you out a lot doesn't it. So what powers do you have? Prophecy? We don't need another one." Odie informed her rudely.

She walked up closely to him, and Odie noticed the anger in her eyes. They seemed darker with that rage their. In fact, her whole appearance seemed darker.

"I can do some Divination skills, but I do not actually have that power. I control darkness, much more fully than my ancestor Melaina. I also have control over a lot of light, due to, as you said, Apollo." She growled. "Now will you please just let me in so we can chat?"

Odie opened the door, respect for her apparent powers overweighing the caution that he carried.

It didn't help that she was so stunning he was tempted to let her have anything she wanted.

_xxx…Sometimes You Are So Distracting I Can't Speak …xxx_

Danaya raced into the brownstone ahead of Neil, laughing hard at the blond who was attempting to catch her. His attempts were in vain however, as Danaya was just naturally faster than him.

Danaya burst into the house and ran to the living room for a place to hide. Before she could spot one, someone pushed her over onto the couch and landed on her. Danaya almost stiffened, but the familiar smell and figure told her it was Neil. She grinned.

"Got you." He said breathlessly. Danaya giggled and kissed him soundly, the innocent touch starting a make out war.

Unfortunately for the couple, Atlanta and Archie had followed them into the room, Atlanta pretending to gag. Archie didn't even tease them; he just came to them, and pushed Neil away from Danaya.

"Go somewhere else if you want to do that to my sister, please. Ugh, I do not need those thoughts keeping me up at night." Archie whined, wondering if Danaya would ever stop glaring at him.

Atlanta tugged him away from the two and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Don't worry guys. The dork has no problems sleeping. Trust me. Usually he is pretty tired."

Danaya's huge black eyes widened and her pink lips opened to an 'o'.

"Ew! I did not need that information!" She exclaimed, looking at her brother as though he was something the sewer had created.

Atlanta blushed as red as her hair, along with Archie. She swiftly pulled away from him and crossed her arms across her chest stiffly.

"That is not what I meant!" She huffed, noticing the way everyone was ignoring her. She pouted slightly, but abruptly remembered that she was Atlanta, the descendant of Artemis, and she did not pout.

"Hey guys, I don't suppose you want to call Jay and ruin Theresa and his date, we have a visitor. Before we all separate, we need to see the Gods again. And fast." Odie's voice sounded behind them.

Atlanta saw Danaya's expressive eyes blink in astonishment and then fear, and then respect before she turned around.

When she finally did, Atlanta's heart started beating double time. The woman standing beside Odie must have been supernatural, as no ordinary human could have been so striking.

Her hair was golden blond with white flowers woven in and the white sundress she wore showed a modest amount of her creamy ivory skin. She was almost as pale as Danaya.

But while her looks inspired astonishment and respect from Atlanta, they did not give her fear. She was ethereal and bright, not frightening. Atlanta felt calm just being near her, despite the fact that her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

But then her heart stopped beating just as quickly as it started. The woman's crystal blue eyes opened in surprise for an instant, and then understanding seemed to hit her. She bowed slightly, staring at Atlanta.

The red head thought for a second that she was trying to swear fealty to her as the Queen of the Streets, but when Atlanta turned on Archie for confirmation, she saw something that inspired more fright into her than Cronus.

It was his solemn face, the emotionless one. The one he used when he was _Muerte_. And it was not looking at her. It was looking at the new woman.

"Mellian?" he asked, some shock in his otherwise monotone voice.

The woman smiled, and Atlanta wondered if she would ever see the sun as beautiful after meeting this Mellian woman.

"Hello _Muerte_. It's been a while." She said, her voice shimmery and kind.

It was not her voice that made Atlanta's knees start to shake uncontrollably. It was the words she had used. The exact same words Robert had said the day they had met in the alley.

Archie stepped forward, bowing his head slightly to her, and then grinned lightly, the most un-_Muerte_ like face he had made since the girl entered the room. She beamed in return and launched herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly for an instant before she pulled away.

"Still comrades I take it, huh Mellian?" Archie teased.

"I suppose, unless you know, I get hungry or something." She retorted. Everyone but Archie and Danaya seemed to miss the joke, but the black haired girl chuckled hesitantly, her eyes still slightly panicked. "Where is Robert?"

Archie instantly hardened, his eyes cold, "Dead."

"I'm so sorry _Muerte_." She whispered consolingly. Atlanta fumed.

"Don't be, he was killed by my hand." Archie replied, his voice gravelly and rough.

Mellian gasped lightly, "What was the reason?"

Archie finally reached back and grabbed the panicked, scared and jealous Atlanta, pulling her forward.

"Mellian, meet Atlanta, my… Well, the Queen of the Streets." Archie introduced, and Atlanta tried to take his lead, making her face hard and cold.

Mellian studied her extensively, the silence in the room growing thick and awkward after the examination. She finally straightened.

"Well, I still say our children would have been death itself, but I always knew it would be her. Although I thought she would be more… street oriented." Mellian said, her eyes contented and less…icy.

Archie frowned, "She had never been on the streets, but it doesn't matter to me, I will teach her. And protect her. And for the final time, I don't know if I would unleash our children on the world. With your powers and mystery, and my thieving skills, screw Houdini; we would have an army of deadly Criss Angels on our side."

Atlanta wondered briefly if Archie knew that she was going to beat the living doodle out of him later for making her jealous and curious and scared all at the same time. Thankfully, Danaya stepped up to the plate, her eyes downcast and timid.

"Atlanta, this is Mellian, she was a healer for many people at one time, and we called her _Mystery_. Then, it was said a man tried to steal from her and she took revenge on all thieves that habituated the dark. We called her _Plague_. Then she disappeared for a while, but returned at one point to _Muerte's _side. They together took almost all of Mexico's thieving gang competition to the _Vida ládron _by force and some of the States too. Word was spread throughout the darker parts of cities all over the world about _Muerte _and his deadly woman companion who was not his Queen. Then we called her _Chaos._ Because that is what ensued wherever they went. It is said gypsy blood runs through her veins, but that does not explain the reason that while she was called _Plague _and_ Chaos_ her skin was as dark as Odie's and her eyes darker. She is a mystery to everyone and anyone."

Danaya shut her eyes, as if expecting a punishment, but Neil stepped forward to her side, and for once, looked surprisingly intimidating.

"I am Neil, by the way, and this is Danaya, Archie's sister and my… err… partner." Neil explained.

Mellian smiled sadly, "I know all about you Narcissus' descendant. The bones told me. And I have met your precious Danaya before. A fall down the stairs as I recall."

Danaya made a small choking sound of agreement before staring straight back at the carpet.

Mellian finally looked away from Danaya to glance at everyone in the room.

"Just so you know; I am not a gypsy. I'm Apollo's granddaughter and a descendant of the Thriae, three nymphs with the gift for Divination. I am descended from Melaina, the black."

Odie walked up to their circle of worry and confusion to interject, "Basically, in normal people talk, she is a nightmare of an angel."

_xxx…I'm No Angel, But That Doesn't Mean I Can't Cry …xxx_

A/N: Alrighty, My Girl will be updated Friday, and this one on Monday. Love you guys, review if it pleases you. Also, a random typo in the last chapter, Mellian's necklace has an M on it, not an S. I don't know which crack I was smoking. Jeeze.


	5. Sunshine Princess

**Chapter 5: Sunshine Princess**

A/N: Sorry guys, slow update, my Fajah is here (Dad in normal terms XD) and since it is Christmas I was busy. I doubt you guys read a lot during X-mas anyways, but either way, I will be updating My Girl soon after this.

Disclaimer: I apologize; I am not the owner of CotT. Do you see Archie as a gang leader? Until that happens, I still own nothing…

"**Alright, enough hanky panky, let's get down to saving the stupid ungrateful freaking world…" **–Jay (I know, strange lol)

_xxx…Angels Never Fall For Fun, They Can Tie You Up, Make You Come Undone…xxx_

Jay sighed as once again, Theresa and his kiss was totally interrupted. His stupid PMR was going off like mad. He growled, intensely angry at the interruptions, but his conscience knowing that his friends' could be in trouble.

In the end, that was what made him answer.

"Hey Jay, sorry, we just need you home with Theresa, we have to go see the gods, as a very, _very _powerful woman is at our doorstep. So be home super duper quick Kay?" Atlanta said cautiously.

"Be there in five." Jay replied, hanging up and tugging Theresa to her feet. She nodded, slightly disappointed but ready to leave for her friends.

She went to walk away, but Jay tugged her back and for one glorious moment of peace, he held her tightly. He smiled slightly at her surprised expression.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He murmured, gazing into her emerald eyes.

She giggled, "We have to go Jay."

He grimaced, "This saving the world crap doesn't give me enough time to just watch you…"

She smiled, "You are very good at flattery Jay."

He frowned and shook his head. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her full lips, pulling back and kissing her nose.

"One day you will realize the truth and know that you are much too good for me. I love you Theresa…" He whispered, as though it was all a big secret, and they were the only people in the world.

She blushed deeply, pink spreading across her cheeks and nose.

"I love you too Jay…" She replied, daring to believe that he actually thought all those things, even though her blush made her blotchy and she was really embarrassing when she watched scary movies.

Jay scowled and pulled her towards the path that lead to the brownstone. She laced their hands and skipped quickly.

"Alright, enough hanky panky, let's get down to saving the stupid ungrateful freaking world…" Jay whined softly. Theresa beamed, the knowledge that Jay wasn't all a robot that only ever wanted to save the world making her happy.

And she was the only one who knew he was just an average teenager with an above average grudge for a God of Time.

And he was a little better than average at wielding a sword.

_xxx…I Love You, But That's Beside The Point…xxx_

When Jay and Theresa finally entered the brownstone living room, they found all their team mates plus Danaya and a strange girl sitting around on couches and floor.

"Oh no, not another one..." Theresa moaned, thinking that the brownstone was just too damn full of beautiful women.

The new girl sat on the floor beside Odie, her back straight and her head high. She looked as though she was ready to be yelled at and insulted. But she was so strong, so dignified and prideful. She shone with strength and intelligence.

But she was so cold.

Everything about her was sunny and warm, like a spring day that you ran through the sprinkler. Her hair was a light blonde with white flowers woven everywhere, and her eyes were a bright icy blue.

She looked ready to take on the world.

Or to bring it down with a snap of her petite little fingers.

You could not touch this woman. She was too proud. To ready to fight for her life and dignity.

Too frosty.

Theresa wondered why she looked as though she belonged here in the room with them when she was so unlike them.

She looked like a world savior, not them. She looked world weary, but brave and willing to sacrifice. She looked as though she had been through a lot, where they just looked like tired teenagers.

"Hello, I don't suppose you want to introduce Theresa and I? And where is Herry?" Jay said, his voice exhausted.

Instead of Odie speaking, the woman interrupted him.

"They are on a date, but I already met them Jay. I am Mellian, and we are on our way to see Hera, but we have to avoid Apollo like the plague." Mellian said, her voice smooth and bright.

"Apollo doesn't usually stay there, mostly because of C-" Theresa was cut off.

"Cassandra yes I know. Calli of course doesn't even realize she could control her ancestor… Poor girl. I should help her. Of course, then their son wouldn't do what he does…" Mellian murmured.

Theresa glared.

Odie beckoned everyone to their feet, trying to prevent anger between the descendant of Melaina the Black and Theseus.

"Alright let's go, Archie and I will take his bike." Atlanta chimed, racing out the door, Archie hot on her heels.

"We still have the old blue car that Hera loaned me a while back. It fits four…" Jay informed them.

Neil and Danaya bounced to their feet and sprinted to the door.

"Can you take Mellian on your moped, or should we all try to squish into the stupid car."

"Moped! I love mopeds! You have one! We dibs!" Mellian sang, tugging Odie's hand and smiling brightly.

Theresa felt her jaw open suddenly at the warmth that exploded from Mellian. She wasn't icy, she wasn't cold or cruel.

It was strange.

The ice queen had just become the sunshine princess.

Theresa shook her head as Odie got dragged out the front door. He looked as confused as she felt. The red head followed everyone out of the brownstone and crammed herself into the blue car that Herry had traveled in to save Calli once before.

The front door barely latched anymore because Herry had almost torn it off its hinges in rage. Every time the descendant of Hercules looked at it he blushed in embarrassment, but Calli shone sweetly, basking in the knowledge of how far Herry would go to save her.

But soon after her smile would fade and she would realize that Herry would do anything to make her immortal, including sacrifice himself.

Theresa sighed, feeling slightly guilty at how well it turned out for Jay and her, allowed to be together for eternity. But immortality was far from a blessing for Neil and Herry, who would never grow old and die with the only women they would ever love.

Odie however liked the idea of immortality, since he would probably end up with Calypso.

Theresa pushed back her giddiness at immortality with Jay, and tried not to be happy. But none of her friends would want her to pretend to be sad.

Theresa bounced out of the car, eyeing the school where the gods resided.

This was the place that everyone's lives had altered dramatically not so long ago.

Theresa noticed Jay standing close to her, Archie was standing fiercely, as though he was about to start a battle. Atlanta looked ready to fight, the only hint at her weakness was the death grip she kept on Archie; afraid he would leave again.

Odie drove up on his moped, and helped Mellian off. She took off her helmet and beamed brightly at the short black boy. He smiled uncertainly, she was being warm again.

But as soon as she glimpsed the school her smile fell and rage and arrogance entered her blue eyes. And that was when Theresa finally noticed something.

As soon as Mellian got hurt or angry, like now, her eyes turned black, and her hair darkened. Theresa wondered if this was the extent of her powers, or if there were other things she could do.

Her attention diverted back to the school as Archie and Atlanta strode confidently to the door.

It was time to enter.

_xxx…I Never Really Cared Until I Met You …xxx_

A/N: Well that's where I will leave it (I know, I am such a meanie Ahaha) But I should update soon since I only have about two weeks until I go to Hawaii and I want to update muchos now. Unfortunately, I have finals in like a week and a half. So we will see, but My Girl shall be updated this week (by Friday??) Well lots of love. Anya.


	6. Offer Of Dark

**Chapter 6: Offer of Dark**

A/N: Yes, I know, it has been too long. But at least I updated before I went to Hawaii!! Anyways, here is the next chapter of Is It Worth It! And to **Demenior ... **what would his mom say if she just randomly woke up pregnant!? I would probably laugh and cry and wonder what the doodle just happened!

Quote ( I love this one!):

"**Not every creature in the dark loves it. I once belonged in the light too." **-Mellian

_xxx… The Day Keeps Running Faster, Into The Arms Of Night …xxx_

"Oh Hello Children, why are you he-" Hera's pleasant greeting was cut off by a gasp.

And then a cage appeared around Mellian, and Hera, Persephone and Artemis approached. They're eyes glittered like malicious diamonds and all of them held threatening stances.

Atlanta had never seen the gods so afraid.

She could tell Archie wanted to go and help Mellian escape, but wouldn't leave her side. But Atlanta also saw that Archie's eyes were fearful and proud, and he was placing himself between her body and the cage.

Mellian was even more dangerous than any of them suspected.

But surprisingly, out of everyone, it was Danaya who told Hera to let her out.

The black haired woman pleaded Hera, her eyes still on the floor, not hiding behind Neil, but not in the open either.

"Do you understand what I risk with her out of that cage child?" Hera demanded.

Danaya finally raised her eyes, "I do."

Hera considered silently, watching Mellian's growing irritation at the prison out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you take responsibility of her actions if I release her?" Hera asked.

Danaya swallowed, "I do, but she would not allow another to take her blame or credit."

Hera let the cage disintegrate and Mellian walked boldly to the goddess, stopping only to turn and bow at Danaya.

"Thank you, sister of Archie." Mellian whispered, letting her eyes trail back to Hera.

"Yes Mellian. How is exile for you? What exactly are you doing out of it?" Hera asked, her eyes narrowed and her voice cruel.

Mellian took it all with no emotion. Her eyes did not waver, and her shoulders did not slouch. The only hint of any thought was her hair darkening to a dirty blonde.

The teenagers however were shocked to find that she had been in some sort of exile. This sunny girl? She was the same age as them!

"I have come to warn you ungrateful people of something, and offer my help, but if you plan on being rude I will not bother." Mellian said her voice strong.

"You're offers are never what they seem to be, banished one. Now please leave us alone and stay in the dark where one such as you belongs." Artemis growled.

Mellian didn't move, but her skin became a warm olive, instead of the neutral tone it was. Sandy brown hair.

"I cannot go back to the dark. Do you want to hear why?" Mellian offered, her voice controlled and polite.

"Please leave us be. You like your element, it likes you, stay in it. You do not belong in the light. You are corrupted, evil… a darkness." Persephone said, her voice kinder than the others, but just as threatening.

Mellian's skin turned a deep brown, her hair darkening to a dark chestnut. Her eyes were black, just as Danaya's were.

What had happened with the warm, carefree woman who had shown up at their house? Theresa didn't know what to make of it, although from the look on Archie and Danaya's face, they knew what was going on.

"I am not evil or corrupted. It is not my fault this blood runs through my veins." Mellian's reasonable objections grew stronger near the end, "And please, please, listen to me. I don't care what you call me; just listen to what I have to say."

Hera finally let her fury control her. "You are a dark stain upon our world, blight upon happiness. Leave us at once; you do not deserve to be listened to! Get away from our light, leave it untainted!"

Mellian didn't move, but her skin turned midnight black, darker than Cronus' heart. Her hair was already as dark as Danaya's. But it was her eyes that were the frightening part. Everything in them turned ebony, including the whites of her eyes.

And then she stomped her foot.

Waves of power were unleashed from her; the only people in the room spared from the incredible force were Archie, Atlanta, Danaya and Neil, seeing as how Archie and Danaya had forced their partners to the floor.

And strangely enough, Odie was absolutely fine as Jay and Theresa picked themselves off the marble.

The ones who had been hit the hardest were the three goddesses who were scrambling for purchase on their feet. But before they could even begin to defend themselves, Mellian let her powers surge and held them down.

"All I wanted to say was that Cronus has gone into hiding, in the dark, and I don't want him in my realm, so I offer my powers, and my protection in the dark, if they will remove him for me. It will be dangerous, but I can keep them safe from creatures of the night."

And then Mellian let her power end and gone was the dangerous lady of night, and in her place a beautiful, blonde woman stood.

Hera didn't know what to make of Mellian's tyranny and offer, her face was pale and her hands shook.

"You have gotten stronger." She murmured to herself.

Mellian laughed, "What you don't seem to understand Hera, is that I have absolutely no power here in the daylight world until you give it to me. I can do nothing without rage brought on by something."

And then Atlanta realized that her calm earlier was all just a ploy to let the goddesses words make her angrier and more powerful.

Hera opened and closed her mouth a few times, making herself seem much like a fish, and it was only Jay that ended her dumfounded moment.

"We accept your offer Mellian, if you can promise us one thing."

Mellian turned to Jay, blatantly showing Hera that she did not fear turning her back.

"What would that one thing be?" Mellian asked, her voice as smooth as silk.

"You will do anything to protect us, and we will exit the underground with no harm done to us by you."

"That's two things." She objected.

"Our conditions…" Jay shrugged, as if it meant nothing to him if she agreed or not.

"Take the offer Mellian; you know you won't hurt us." Archie said quietly, "You want Cronus gone, and our job is to make him disappear."

Mellian nodded decisively, "Alright, I swear on the light of the stars."

Odie shot his head up to look at her, "That oath would mean nothing to you, you are a descendant of Melaina the black. You need to swear by something dark."

Mellian shook her head sadly, "Not every creature in the dark loves it. I once belonged in the light too."

"Why should we enter the dark with you if you are more loyal to the light?" Atlanta asked.

Mellian turned to look into the huntress' hazel eyes, letting her own beautiful blue ones glimmer black. Then she bowed deeply to Atlanta.

"I wouldn't know..._My Queen_."

Archie's gaze narrowed and he stepped in front of Atlanta, his hand on his whip and his eyes on the blonde woman.

She smiled grimly and let her eyes connect with Archie's cobalt ones.

"You understand what's at stake?" She hissed, her eyes pitch black again.

"You've backed me into a corner Mellian. Not fair." Archie growled.

Mellian smirked and eyed Atlanta.

"You used to never have a problem with playing dirty." Her eyes snapped back to Archie, "And you used to always up the stakes."

Archie grinned and turned to Hera, "If she goes through with her oath release her from banishment."

Hera continued her fish impersonation but Persephone stepped out, "Her exile is relinquished with delivery."

Mellian stepped back beside Odie, "Well played _Muerte_, I agree to your terms."

Atlanta wondered what just happened.

_xxx…My diamond's clouded over where it used to shine with light …xxx_


	7. Lady Faith

**Chapter 7: Lady Faith**

A/N: Alright, you know how there was a weird jump in chapter 2 and 3? That's because I have two different versions of chapter 2! Weird hey. Oh well, just ignore it. The only thing you gots to remember is Mellian. Anyway, Monu-freakin-mental chapter. Along with the next one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but brand new comfy shoes : )

_xxx…And I'll Take You For Who You Are If You Take Me For Everything …xxx_

The stony silence between Archie and Mellian was terrible. Atlanta still didn't know why he was _that _angry. Sure, now Atlanta had to take revenge on Mellian's killer if that ever happened and all that jazz, but even so. Mellian was pretty powerful, it didn't seem like anyone would kill her soon.

But still, Archie got on his bike and glared daggers at Odie, who was riding with a very pleased looking Mellian behind him. The purple haired warrior sped backwards, forcing Atlanta to clutch onto Archie for dear life, hoping she would survive his rage. He zoomed out of the school parking lot.

"Arch, slow down. I don't want to die!" Atlanta yelled angrily. He must have heard her, because the bike soon turned to normal speed and Atlanta could feel her ears again. Archie pulled over.

He tugged off his helmet.

"Sorry Lanta. I didn't want that to happen. It's my fault too. She isn't a bad person, but she just… she makes strange choices. It wasn't dangerous back when…"

"Back when you were _Muerte_?" Atlanta supplied.

Archie shook his head, "No, I was going to say back when I had nothing to lose. Because, no matter what she gambled with, it wouldn't really hurt me. But she thinks you are just a pawn, that I haven't really changed."

Atlanta felt her heart clench and wondered, for the first time, if she was a pawn. If Archie was just using her. But as if he had heard her, he whipped his head around and glared at her.

"Don't you even think it Atlanta. Don't you even dare. I would never, _ever_, use you like that. Please…" It seemed like his anger and demand had turned into pleading.

Atlanta got off the bike and tore off her helmet. She tugged Archie up and he came with her, letting his bike hit the pavement.

Archie stood there, staring down at the red head that was staring at the ground. She dropped his hands.

"It's just... I only thought it for a second." She whispered. Archie swallowed.

Atlanta raised her eyes, and they met with the descendant of Achilles.

"I would never believe that." She swore.

Archie closed his eyes for an instant, and pulled her roughly against him. She didn't fight and he held her tighter than ever before. Atlanta briefly wondered if he would hurt her, but discarded the thought with the remembrance of her previous vow.

"Thank you." He muttered, resting his chin on her head, "Thank you."

Atlanta didn't really know what to make of the extreme emotion he was showing. It was unusual even for normal Archie. He was naturally just a closed off person, who rarely ever showed gratitude or forgiveness. But for some reason he was showing it now. Atlanta only understood when he finally explained.

"I wasn't a good person, and you know that now. Even Jay and Herry are wary of me now. But for some reason, you aren't. You trust me, even with your heart, and your safety. And even though Mellian is a great woman, and an old friend, I will not let her change that."

He breathed heavily, "The only thing I want, or will ever want, is you. I would never hurt you. And I will never, ever leave you again. I am here for as long as you want me here. So no matter what happens, please, please never doubt that you are everything good and beautiful in my life. Never doubt the lengths I would go for you. You are the only person who has faith in me. My lady of faith. I love you. And you are the only thing that matters to me"

Archie shook, and he let go of her, aware that he was squeezing her harder than healthy. He stepped back and handed her her helmet, as if to suggest a truce. Atlanta knew he was embarrassed from his show of emotion.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

She took her helmet.

"What exactly, is the Dark?" She asked, her voice once again laced with the confident strong tone that she had inherited from her ancestor. Archie grimaced.

"It's anything in shadows. But the Dark that Mellian is talking about is the one that is also considered Hades' realm. Like, the Underdark. Except we are going even deeper, down to the deepest realms of Dark, the core of the earth and where everything that is even remotely evil resides. Places like Sybaris' tomb. People like King Lycan, and Monsters and even Vampires, like Sybaris herself."

Atlanta felt herself close her own mouth and try and make those amazing things called words.

"Are you…serious?" She gasped.

Archie laughed briefly, but sobered at her shock, "Yeah, dead serious. But none of those creatures should bother us, and for once Hades should leave us alone, thank the gods. But it's still going to be dangerous because…" Archie coughed and guiltily looked away. Atlanta finally brought her hand to his chin and turned him back towards her.

"Because of what Archie?" She asked.

He stared at her, fear very clear in his cobalt eyes, "Because the Dark tends to bring out the worst in people."

Atlanta stepped back, once again surprised, and, slightly frightened herself. But after a moment's contemplation, she once again knew deep down that she would pay any price to keep Archie by her side.

"You mean, you might be _Muerte_ again." She questioned gently.

"I think I can control it Atlanta. I mean, it is just another piece of me; it's not as if it is a totally different person within me, just a mindset. I swear-"

Atlanta smiled, "Its okay Arch. We'll get through that. Think of it as a challenge. We never lose challenges. Plus, I don't mind _Muerte_. He proved once that he wouldn't hurt me, and I believe him."

Archie gave her possibly the most adorable grin she had ever seen, and she felt her heart melting.

"But you also have to be prepared for Jay to think he is a bad leader, for Theresa to turn to her powers and everything. We all basically turn into that dark little conscience in you." Archie warned her.

Atlanta nodded, but fear had gripped her heart, and wouldn't let go.

"What will I turn into Arch?" She whispered.

Archie leaned down and kissed her forehead, only to plop her helmet on her twenty seconds later.

"Probably A crazy woman who challenges me at everything and never lets me win. Nothing I'm not used to."

Atlanta clipped him and returned the favor of replacing his helmet. He grinned at her and picked up his belt, motioning her to get on. He sat behind her and let his hands cover hers.

"Time to show me how well I taught you to drive this thing. Let's go home Lan." He said in her helmeted ear.

She smirked and revved the engine, determined to show her that she could drive just as well as him. They both shot off into the night, headed for the one place they called home, waiting for the surprise reception neither of them would ever expect.

_xxx… Sometimes Things Written In Stone Fade Away, Sometimes, They Don't …xxx_

The brownstone was not bustling with life. It was not happy, it was not cheery and it was not comforting.

It was dead silent and as soon as Archie and Atlanta entered the brownstone they realized why.

Calli stood in the center of the room, her eyes pure silver, and Herry standing in front of her. Mellian stood alone on the opposite side of the room, her eyes black as night, and her hair matching. A seeming electric bond was shooting between them, and everyone in the room looked terrified.

Archie moved in front of Atlanta, but the red head moved back to his side, shooting him a glance to say, 'We're equals' He did not argue, and she took his hand as if to soften her scolding look.

Jay looked as if he wanted to stop the about-to-destroy-their-living-room-fight, but had no idea how to handle two very powerful women who could wield magic. In the end, it was Odie who stepped up, placing a hand on Mellian's arm.

She looked at him and nodded, letting her hands drop. Her hair and eyes did not change, but she was not blatantly threatening Calli anymore.

"Herry, tell Calli to chill." Odie ordered. Herry gave Odie a look of admiration, just for having guts enough to approach the frightening Mellian. Calli dropped her hands on her own.

"Calli, Calli, Calli… Did you not remember me?" Mellian mocked in a derisive voice.

Calli fell to the floor, a dagger sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out, and weakly made her way to her feet.

Herry rushed Mellian, whose dark eyes widened. Just as Herry was within striking distance he froze and Calli spoke.

"That was not Mellian's doing Herry. It was a prophecy. Mellian, I did remember you, as you well know."

Herry regained mobility and practically snarled at Mellian who backed up, surprise written on her face. Herry stalked back to the copper haired woman.

"Then why did you not visit Cassandra?" Mellian whispered venomously.

Calli scowled, "Because you know what would happen should I enter the Dark."

Mellian's hair slowly turned to blonde and her sinister eyes became a liquid blue, as if she would weep.

She did not cry, instead she took a step closer to Calli. The vase beside Theresa smashed. Theresa didn't even flinch. Her catlike eyes glittered violet and the broken remnants moved back to their original places and in a glow of purple, the vase was whole again. Atlanta moved closer to Archie. She hated magic.

"I granted you safe passage." Mellian said, her voice choked with unshed tears.

Calli felt one tear slip off her cheek. She could not falter now.

"I know. But I would be powerless down there. I would lose Hera's trust. And I had to wait for a prophecy. Which has now come."

Mellian spun around, and Atlanta finally discovered why things broke wherever she went. Her eyes would flash a blood red color, and something would break.

This time when her eyes flashed, the vase did not break, she did.

She crumpled to the ground, grinding her teeth, eyes pure blue liquid, full of unshed tears. Calli rushed forward, standing over her, looking more like a pleased murderer than a worried friend. Odie dropped beside her and scanned her body, doing an assessment of every possible thing that could be wrong with her and realizing what it was.

"Mellian, we have to take you to the hospital, three of your ribs just shattered." Odie said.

Mellian snatched his hand and connected her blue eyes with Calli's. And despite the obvious pain she was in, and the trouble she had breathing, she did not falter with her next few words.

"I will be the breaker no more."

It was those words that Calli seemed to wait for because at that moment Mellian twisted, and seemed okay again, and Calli rose off the floor as she had done only once with Cronus.

Her hair floated in coppery snakes above her, framing her face. Her eyes glittered like silvery stars and it seemed like some invisible wind had come. It would have been amazing special effects in a movie.

Too bad this was real life.

She turned to stare at Jay, a grin upon her unearthly face. She did not look like sweet innocent Calli. She looked like a denizen of hell.

And it was in a deadly evil voice that she delivered the unheard prophecy of Cassandra that had waited all these centuries to become active.

Now it was.

"_In the day that darkness returns to light_

_These words I speak now ring true._

_Darkness shall offer a bargain for a fight_

_And the leader of heroes will not argue._

_But beware friends of Beauty, Strength and Intelligence_

_They are not what they seem to be._

_Have loyalty and trust and sense:_

_For everyone you thought you knew is lost in the Dark._

_Son of Loss please beware,_

_You've never before saved what you adore._

_Why should it start working now?_

_You will lose Lady Faith, of that I am sure._

_And as for the Dark Queen,_

_You will not have your way._

_But there is still love left,_

_Remember, only the gods will betray._

_And for the daughter of evil acts,_

_Be strong and powerful and brave,_

_For when he is not there for you,_

_All things in the Dark shall seem grave."_

These words, spoken so slowly and resolutely, scared Atlanta more than she could even believe. No wonder Archie wouldn't go near her. A prophecy given in that demeanor could give a person a heart attack.

Calli dropped to the floor, and gone was the morbid and terrifying woman, in her place was the peaceful, beautiful girl they had gotten to know. She looked exhausted and frightened.

"Herry, I'm starving." Were the first words out of her mouth. Mellian stood once again, and despite worried looks, she walked easily to the couch and sat down without even a wince in pain. Herry went to the kitchen to fetch himself and Calli a sandwich and everyone in the rapidly expanding group found a seat. They all knew they were in for a long night.

When Herry returned he watched Calli eat her huge sandwich in less than one bite with fascination. As soon as both their hungers were satisfied, they turned to Jay, as always, to lead them on.

"Well, I have no idea what any of that meant, sorry Calli. Let's try and figure it out, I want to go to bed." Jay declared.

"Well, first of all, the prophecy became active today, since Darkness has returned to light and such." Calli told them, her mouth still slightly full. "And the last verse is directed at me. I am the daughter of Evil acts."

"How so?" Herry questioned, wondering how evil had anything to do with his pure and wonderful Calli.

"Daughter of rape." She explained.

Mellian spoke clearly, and calmly, "I am the Dark Queen, and when it said everything is lost in the dark, it means that your identity can get mixed up and… well, you aren't such a good person."

Theresa smiled, "I get it! We are the friends of Beauty, Strength and Intelligence. Neil, Herry and Odie! Although, I don't know what you might be in the dark."

Neil, Herry and Odie's smiles faded, worried, tortured looks replacing them. Theresa gave them an apologetic look, as if it were her fault for decoding the prophecy.

"But what's with the whole Son of Loss thing?" Odie asked.

Archie's eyes glittered, like angry diamonds, "I swear if that prophecy is talking about me, I will kill Hera. Lady Faith? Is that some kind of sick twisted-"

Archie's sister interrupted.

"Don't worry Archie. It's not about you. I once had a wise woman tell me that my name in the prophecies was Lady Faith. I am the one who is going to die." Danaya whispered, her voice clear and unafraid, "I have known that for years."

_xxx…Don't You Dare Not Fight What Only Madmen Call Fate …xxx_

A/N: Well, so much for my two chapters and update on Reunion. But give me credit, this is a long chapter, and I will update both this, and Reunion and hopefully My Girl tomorrow. Review, love Anya.


	8. Pretending

**Chapter 8: Pretending**

A/N: Lookie! Another update! Just because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Well in this chapter, they enter the Dark. Thanks for all the reviews and I should have another chapter up today. Review! Love Anya

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter… I think… But I own nothing except my strange storyline and equally strange characters (such as Danaya, Calli, and Mellian) although; I do not own Mellian and Calli's ancestors.

_xxx…Don't You Feed Me Lies About Some Idealistic Future…xxx_

The first thing Archie thought to do was feel reassured. But as soon as that feeling came, it passed, and a torrent of rage rushed through him and he slammed his hand into the wall, smashing straight through to the kitchen. Herry looked as if he was about to restrain the purple headed youth, but Theresa calmed him.

"Well, I _have _always wanted a window there." She said, her voice strained. Herry smiled grimly at her attempt at humor, knowing she was only trying to keep everyone calm.

Archie practically growled, and turned to Danaya, who for an instant looked fearful, but soon realized, it was fear in his eyes, not anger at her.

"Who was the wise woman? Why are you Lady Faith?" He demanded, striding across the room and snatching her shoulder. She jumped, and stared at his hand as though it was a strange and unknown thing. Archie never before had touched her in a harsh manner. He had been almost as good as Neil at staying calm around her.

She shook, "It was Mystery. It was Mellian."

Archie closed his eyes, and Danaya continued her shaking. He squeezed her shoulder, and for a moment Danaya wondered if he would actually hurt her.

But then Neil was there, his hand resting on Archie's arm. Archie's eyes flew open and he turned to Danaya, moving his hand off her shoulder. She nodded, forgiving him for his momentary loss of control.

He turned, as if to return to Atlanta, who felt slightly lost at his abandonment. But instead of the red head, he made his way to the newest blonde woman. She eyed him warily, but with a certain degree of fondness that made Atlanta furious.

"Mellian, why?" He choked. The blonde woman jumped to her feet and set her hand in his. Atlanta fought the urge to choke her.

But Archie soon removed his hand and ran his hand nervously through his hair. He nodded, as if coming to a decision.

"Change it." He demanded, his eyes hard and cold, nearing the same intensity that _Muerte_ had.

"I don't have the power to toy with the prophecies. Only Calli can do that." Mellian said, her hand waving in the air, as if she had no care in the world. She was all frosty and icy again. All cruel and harsh.

Atlanta knew that this was the woman that should have stood by _Muerte's_ side.

Archie seemed to calm and then retook Mellian's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for healing her." He whispered, and then he turned to Calli, who once again look composed, her food swallowed and hair back where it was before her prophecy.

"Calli, I need you to-" Archie started, his voice amazingly calm for a man with a terrible temper.

Calli smiled serenely, "Archie, I cannot change this prophecy. It is more of a warning prophecy and if I alter the road we are on, everything will die. Not just one of us, all of us. Every human and god on this planet will die."

Atlanta interrupted Archie, "Calli? Is it terrible knowing the outcome to everything?"

For an instant, the calm cool shield Calli had placed around herself disintegrated and the copper headed woman winced in a pain that no one could ever relate to.

"Terrible," was the whispered answer, "The worst part is, my best friends are the saviors of the world. And I know all your futures. I could tell you who will die, who will live, what your children's names are. But I am bound under oath not to reveal these things. I broke that oath once, for you Archie. And I paid for it more than you could ever imagine."

Archie steeped back, never even knowing that he had harmed Calli in any way. But he remembered what she had said to him that night. Her words drifted back to him.

"_You are going to have three children and get married to a beautiful woman. Because I know you will retire at 56 and live on a pension that supports you and your family. You will fight with one of your children all the time and then in the end, she will make you so proud you will pay for her college. And I know when you will die!"_

Archie nodded, "Then what can you tell us Calli. We don't want to hurt you."

Calli smiled gratefully and stood, "I can tell you that the title Son of Loss does not change. I can tell you that Mellian is also bound under a similar oath to mine, and she cannot lie. Ever. And I can tell you that there is a saying that has been passed down generation to generation in my family. It says, 'When everything is lost to you, never give up on the one thing you refuse to lose.'" Calli's voice cracked slightly, and she sat back down, "And that is all I can tell you."

Archie's gaze wavered to Danaya, who stood straight, her shoulders unbent and her eyes clear. The only evidence to show of her sorrow or fear was the way she stared at Neil in apology.

Archie thanked Calli and walked back to Atlanta, missing the comfort of her hand and the confidence in her eyes. She wouldn't let this prophecy stop her.

Neil's deadly silence finally drew everyone's attention. He hadn't even moved. It seemed as though every muscles was stock still, every bone locked. His glare hadn't even wavered. It was aimed straight out the window, into the remaining twilight.

When finally the sun came out from the clouds, still above the horizon, but low enough to show night was arriving. Neil's silence snapped.

"What are the gods playing at? Son of Loss…" Neil spat, "I should have known."

He dropped his gaze and scanned the room.

"What are we waiting for then? If we're all going into the Dark knowing we are all going to die, why wait? Let's leave tonight. Now." He said, his mouth bitter. He didn't look at Danaya. He didn't acknowledge her, and the only way any of the group even knew he still cared about her was by the way his fist clenched when he sat down beside her.

Mellian seemed to sense the finality of that decision because she stood, and the remaining light shadowed her.

"I am sorry. If you do wish to leave tonight, you must get ready. We should leave at sunset, it is the easiest crossing."

She walked out of the living room, her back straight, her ribs seeming fine. She commanded the respect of the group, and they watched her leave. It was only at the door that she turned back for a moment, to say something. But the words died in her mouth and she opened the door without a sound.

The brownstone stood still for another minute, and then Odie left, causing Atlanta to tug Archie away, knowing that they had to pack, that it was not goodbye. Jay and Theresa walked by, Theresa resting a hand gently on Neil's back for a moment, showing that they would always be there.

Soon, the living room was empty, except for two lonely hearts. In the background, you could hear Jay and Theresa laughing, albeit with a sad air. And Archie and Atlanta arguing, although they did it for reassurance of each other's presence. You could hear Herry and Calli playing music and talking. You could hear the wind, and the life, and you could see the sun.

But the brownstone was still dead. It was not the home it had been just yesterday.

"Neil?"

Danaya's murmured question broke the interminable silence. The cold, dead quiet, that had still been full of the sounds of the living.

Neil did not look at her, but he nodded.

She furiously wiped her eyes, clearing her throat to explain.

But the blond haired man beat her to it.

"I know why you didn't tell me. I know why you always looked guilty when I kissed you. You were never going to let anyone care about you if you were going to die. But you liked me too. And then one thing led to another and I actually cared about you. You couldn't tell me, because it would hurt me."

Danaya nodded.

Neil sighed, "I wish you would have told me. I wish I could have known. Maybe I could have stopped myself from caring for you."

She winced and shut her eyes, his words hitting harder than any of the beatings she had taken in her street days.

"But I don't think I would do it a different way if I had to. I never used to be this vain, did you know that? I had a mother and a sort of father and a sister. My father was my mother's best friend. He loved my mother. But she wouldn't give him a chance. Remember I told you she was a prostitute, but quit when she had me? Well, her best friend had a little girl. She was like my little sister. I also had a best friend. But my sort-of-father died, from cancer. We adopted his little girl. About a month later, I was playing catch with my 'little sister'. The ball rolled onto the road. I tried… I tried to-"

His voice stopped, and when it came again, it was not the smooth girlish voice she was used to. It was rough and deeper and agonized.

"I tried to stop her. It tried… But she kept going and didn't even stand a chance against the Chevy that was coming down the road doing ninety. When my mother put the man in jail responsible for her death, the day he got out, he came to our house and shot our dog. My best friend died in a car accident. I was in the same car. I offered to drive; he laughed and told me I had no directional sense. He drove. The semi smashed the driver's side. I got a scrape. His spine shattered."

Danaya squeezed her eyes shut against the roaring pain in her temple. "But you still had your mother."

Neil gave a chilling laugh, "Oh yes, and my mother. She became bitter and cruel, caring only about appearances. But I loved her. Oh gods, I loved that woman. She was all I had left, all I had, and the only thing I wanted to keep. My only family." Neil shook his head, "But our brief period of fake happiness, of showing the neighbors we didn't care did not last. As I told you once before, my mother was a prostitute and was addicted to Heroin. She got a couple boyfriends that beat her up good. In the very end, I came home, ready to tell her that it had gone far enough, and upstairs in her bedroom, I found her dead, twelve pill cases on the floor."

Danaya's hand flew to her mouth.

"Suicide. Although, I was almost taken in for her murder…" Neil explained, his voice gone dead cold.

"So when I was named Son of Loss in the prophecies, they weren't kidding. The worst part is, I loved my mother. But I despised her for the way she pretended to be okay. And yet, here I am, just as big of pretender as my mother before me. It's a terrible irony, a bitter and sincere truth that reduces me to laughter, tears and rage every time."

Danaya wanted to hold him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but wasn't sure, if for the first time in her life, her attention and caring would be denied. If she would be pushed away for her advances.

"I can't lose you. I can't lose the last thing I care about. I can't lose the only thing I have left. I can't lose you. I love you." This whispered statement made her heart shatter, and she did not care if he would reject her touch. She had to be near him.

It was the first time he had ever said he loved her out loud. She had known it, he had known it, but never before had they ever said it.

The raven haired woman felt tears dripping off her cheeks and threw her arms around him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"I love you Neil. I'm sorry. I should have told you… I know that now. But I only had this time. It was selfish, but I couldn't lose you. I just-" She gasped. His rigid stance didn't move under her embrace. The tears that ran into the fabric of his cashmere shirt didn't seem to affect him.

"I just couldn't lose the first person to give a damn about me since my mother and Archie… well, since I thought I lost them." She said, breathless, teary and choked up. She wished she could become a little girl again, and cry and crawl into her mother's lap. She would tell her mother what happened, and her mother would tell her what she should have done and pet her hair. Then she would kiss her lightly on the forehead and tell her it didn't matter. What's done is done; you cannot change it, only live with it.

For a second Danaya wondered if her mother had come for her, because suddenly she was wrapped in warm arms, and curled into a little ball. She was being rocked, her tears wiped away. A warm chin rested on her hair and a hand rubbed her back. The feeling of being loved and safe consumed her.

But that illusion was shattered, and her mother was not there. It was Neil, shushing her and comforting her. And he was the one who really needed comforting. But he was so warm and she just couldn't quit crying.

This went on for what seemed like forever, but in reality was barely half an hour. Danaya's tears dried and Neil kept rocking her. She felt like a tiny girl, a little baby, whose parents were assuring of their love and devotion.

"Danaya. Don't worry. If you are ready to go down there in the Dark and face death, I will follow you. I will go with you, and I will love you and I will take care of you till the last breath leaves your body. And then I will leave, and I will survive. I will do this for you, and the world. But know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that through all the losses I have lived through, for all the times my heart has broken, you will be the one to kill me. You will be the one to destroy me, once and for all. If you can take that consequence, I will handle your death."

Danaya shook. "Don't do that Neil…" She murmured, knowing that it was unfair if she asked him not to do this. She steeled herself.

"We will go in the Dark. I will be the one to break you. I will be the one to die." She said, her voice shaking only slightly, "But you will be the one to wither."

Neil nodded and lifted her up, carrying her to her room and setting her on the bed.

"Pack your bags baby. I will tell them we are ready." Neil said gently, kissing her beautiful pink lips and wiping her tearstained face. He shut the door gently and left Danaya there to wonder if she had just made the best deal of her life, or the worst mistake. She would die a few years earlier, but Neil would practically die in the start of his immortality.

Danaya flopped to her side and curled into the fetal position.

She had just destroyed a hero to selfishly have a few more days of his love.

_xxx…Love Of Mine, Someday You Will Die, But I'll Follow You Into The Dark…xxx_

Mellian kept walking, her eyes trained on the quickly sinking sun. She hated this part of day, but reveled in the first sunset she had seen in… years.

"Why must every sunset I see be seen in sorrow? Just once I want to see a sunset, and feel proud of myself. Just once I want to think that I could be something other than evil, something other than dark."

Mellian felt teas burn her throat and longer to shed them. She wanted them to slip off her chin and leave trails of torture down her face. But she could not cry.

She could never cry.

It was her curse, her banishment, and her saving grace.

Hera's words came back to her, as cruel and icy as they had been on the day she received them. _"You will never be loved by another. After all, no one but a saint or a monster could love something like you. You are nothing but evil and you will belong no where and with no one until the day your cruel and corrupt soul rots. You are banished to the Dark, to a place where all evil is at home at. I will leave you your compassion, as a gift. Be thankful I am merciful. You shall not return to the surface world in daylight until you fine where you belong."_

"_But Hera, please take my compassion, I do not want it" Mellian had cried, knowing that she could never belong in the Dark if she could feel love._

"_Hush creature. Go to your home. Stop crying. You will not cry until the day you find your home."_

Her tears had dried immediately, and for centuries they had been that way.

"Mellian!" A voice called. The blonde woman turned to find Odie staring at her. She smiled nervously; she knew that none of the group liked her.

She wished they would.

She wished they would love her. That she would belong to somewhere finally. That she would belong to someone.

She wished she could be the one that reduced everyone to crying and yelling and screaming when she was going to die. She wished a boy could show that much love and pain and betrayal to her.

Mellian wished with all her heart that for a day, just one day, that she could be a part of this groups' life.

Odie grinned anxiously, "Hey, glad I found you, we gotta go. Everyone is already at the school. The sun is setting, and we are ready to leave. Hurry up, I volunteered to drive, we are going on my moped.

Mellian swallowed the tears that she knew would never come. She loved mopeds. She had found a picture of one that one of the recently deceased had dropped at Hades' gate. It had a boy on a moped, and the palm trees in the background and the sun.

She followed Odie to his moped and got on behind him. She wore an extra helmet, purple. Apparently it had been bought as a gag gift for Archie. It fit big on her.

Nothing would ever fit her perfectly, like it was meant for her.

"Hang on Mel, we will be there quick." Odie said.

Mellian tilted her head quizzically at Odie's nickname for her. She had never had a nickname before. The moment she had been born her mother had seen how her fits of rage had made her darker. She knew that she was the true descendant. She had taken her to the ocean, set her in a basket. Called to Poseidon, told him if he still existed, there was a baby here for him. And then Mellian's mother had pushed her three day old baby out to sea where the sea god had retrieved her. He gave her to the Queen of the Gods.

Hera had fed her until it was not necessary anymore and passed her off to Persephone. The willowy woman had raised her through her toddler years and when she reached eight, Persephone had put her in boarding school. She had grown up there, spending summers at Demeter's house. At sixteen, she had lived alone.

It was a summer day. Mellian had been eighteen and finally ready to let go of her bitterness about her childhood. But on her way to work, Hera had transported her to the gods' realm. Mount Olympus. Centuries ago.

And that was when she banished her.

That had been the last sunrise Mellian had seen.

Odie revved his engine and Mellian grabbed his sides, hanging on as she had been told. He tore away from the curb and Mellian found herself grabbing tighter. Odie didn't flinch away from her and the blonde woman found herself leaning her head against his back and pretending she belonged. That this moped was hers, that these people were her friends and that this world was where she was supposed to be.

She leaned against Odie and thought that maybe, just maybe, if Herry could love Calli, if Atlanta could forgive Archie and Neil could accept Danaya's fate, she could find a home. She could shed a tear.

She could even watch a sunrise.

Maybe.

But most likely not.

It was not the fate of the damned to be happy and thrive in the sun.

_xxx…You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine, You Make Me Happy, When Skies Are Gray …xxx_


	9. Choices And Fights

**Chapter 9: Choices and Fights**

A/N: I find myself too tired to keep up with my flying fingers. Must sleep. Review.

Disclaimer: Uhh, No. No own.

_// Don't Tell Me You Love Me, It Seems So Final When You Love Me //_

Odie parked his moped smoothly and hopped off, helping Mellian down. She removed her helmet and started for the school. Odie stopped her.

He met her eyes cautiously, afraid she would get angry, but she was still calm. He stood in front of her and opened his mouth, unsure of how to word his request.

"Is it possible for you…For you to make me Lady Faith? I know that sounds silly. But could I die in Danaya's place? Is it possible for you to change that?" Odie asked, his voice dry but determined.

Mellian almost felt her eyes pop out of her head. Why would this boy, this mortal, offer himself instead of a mere woman. The last time she had shown her face in the daylight world of earth, women had been nothing more than objects to be used and then discarded.

"Why… Why would you do that?" She wondered, still reeling from his request.

The dark skinned boy in front of her smiled wistfully and scuffed his feet, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, you see, those are my friends. And I know you don't know much about friends, considering you're entire life you have been condemned on what you're ancestor did, and how you were supposed to be. But friends, they are…" Odie coughed, as if he was embarrassed to be explaining this, as if he pitied her, the girl who had no family, no friends and no where she belonged.

But instead of stopping his talk he grew more confident with every word, "Friends are the greatest things in the entire universe. Trust me; I have studied every inch of that universe,"

Mellian giggled and Odie was astounded that she actually understood his humor. Usually there were few jokes that he made that anyone actually understood, let along laughed at. He smiled at her.

"And there are no greater people than those ones I am proud to call my family. If there is anyone who deserves happiness, it is those people. And while I am not jumping for joy at the prospect of dying, I would do anything for them. If it means sacrificing myself just to see a real, true, sincere smile from Neil, I will do it. Because they are my friends. Because that's what friends do." Odie finished, his eyes alight with determination.

Mellian sighed, "Is it strange that while I hate the thought of choosing a person to die, I would gladly do this for you, just because I know that you actually want me to? But I can't, I'm sorry Odie. I cannot change prophecies. I am not even a prophetess."

Odie nodded, "I figured. It was worth a shot though. We better hurry in. We don't want to miss sunset."

Mellian agreed and they set off to the school, racing down the halls. When they reached the janitor's closet, Odie inserted his necklace.

Before he could enter, Mellian stopped him cold with one sentence.

"I have never had a friend." She whispered. His eyes widened, and she must have seen the confusion and shock because she went on to explain, "The closest thing I ever had was Calli, and _Muerte_. Even they were frightened of me; even they didn't want me near them all the time. Calli couldn't spend much time with me, I drained her powers. Archie, he didn't care, but we were allies and killing buddies. Not friends. I have never heard of someone dying for a friend's happiness. That is the bravest thing I have ever heard. Be thankful you have friends Odie, and value your time with them. I never even got that option."

Odie smiled genuinely for the first time, weighing his options and the chance he was taking. He took in Mellian's appearance, the sincere advice and sadness, and the beautiful trusting yet cynical eyes. She was beautiful, but innocent and scared. And yet, she could be frightening and wise and brave.

Unpredictable.

But she seemed to know the value of friendship.

"Mellian, if you are protecting us, that makes us your allies. And if you fight with us, and talk with us and laugh with us and have fun with us, that makes us your friend. And you have been doing all these things. So we _are_ friends. But friendship takes work, so you have to talk to all of us, and learn our favorite things and hobbies, and we will learn yours. And once you know these things, you become best friends."

Mellian's mouth dropped a little and Odie grinned at her mixed emotions. Her face showed shock and suspicion, but her eyes were hopeful and turning the lightest, most calm, beautiful shade Odie had ever seen.

"You are my first and only friend Odie, and the only things know about you are that you drive a moped, you are really smart and have this uncanny knack for knowing exactly how to make me smile. I guess this makes you my best friend."

Odie grinned, "I guess it does. Come on, they will wonder where we were."

He tugged her into the closet and waited until the blue sheet came down to let himself drift in the strange weightless watery sensation. Mellian's hand in his and their new friendship weighed heavy on his shoulders, but his heart felt strangely light. He smiled and felt the weight of gravity coming back to him.

Mellian felt her throat burn with tears and couldn't figure out why. She wasn't sad… so why must she want to cry? Her confusion lasted until the memory of one hazy night with Archie's sister, Danaya came back to her.

'_I'm sorry little one' Mellian had said, 'but you are pregnant.'_

_Mellian had consoled her and suddenly the raven haired woman had burst into raucous sobs. Mellian rubbed her back until Danaya had lifted her puffy eyes to smile._

'_It's okay Mystery, I am just so happy. Someone to love and care about and take care of. I needed this.'_

Mellian relaxed slightly, knowing that she was feeling these burning tears because she was happy and grateful. She felt her powers grow, and knew she would break something if she didn't find an outlet. So instead of shattering another object, or bone, Mellian drifted her control out to the dark in Odie, planning on thanking him mentally. Her attempts were rebuffed and only after the fourth try did Mellian realize something.

There was no dark inside this boy.

He was the one she needed.

Persephone would be pleased, but the niggling guilt in Mellian's chest made her wonder. Did she have any right to sacrifice the man beside her?

Would a best friend do that?

Mellian felt tears burn her again and understood that this time; her tears were trying to fall out of guilt and pain. This time, it was the light in Mellian telling her that she was not worth this pure person's life.

It wasn't worth it.

Mellian shoved the light aside and embraced her nature, feeling her powers fill her, feeling the darkness welcoming her.

Friend or not, she would suffer no longer.

_// If I Could, I'd Only Want To Make You Smile //_

Odie didn't move as Mellian's hair turned black and her eyes as ebony as her skin. She was darker than him now. He knew something had changed, but what was it?

It was obvious she was angry; in her 'dark mode' you could say.

Was it because they were leaving for The Dark soon, or because being at the Gods' hideaway made her furious?

Odie brushed the strange feeling away and turned to look at her. Seeing a mahogany skinned woman, with dark raven hair and cold black eyes, Odie jumped.

She was so dangerous, cynical. The very epitome of evil incased in seduction.

Seduction.

Oh, yes, she was very seductive. Her dark musky scent washed over Odie, and he found himself willing his legs to stay still. He wanted to collapse to the floor in weakness.

He wanted to pull her towards him and hold her tightly.

He wanted to bury his hand in her hair and let himself plunder her mouth, no breathing, no thinking, just Mellian and him.

Odie shook himself lightly, and reminded himself only of one thing.

'_She is darkness. A friend for now. Not even human'_

But no matter how many times he said it, the intelligent descendant of Odysseus couldn't help from once again weaving his hand with hers, and tugging her gently towards Persephone's solarium.

He also couldn't stop the rush of adrenaline that shocked his heart when her reluctant hand squeezed his back. Her skin flashed pale, but soon the deep chocolate color returned, and her hand slipped from his.

Odie had the strange feeling he had lost a battle that he didn't know he was fighting.

But the feeling stopped, or was perhaps, ignored, as he entered Persephone's sanctuary to find the group divided into unusual pairings. Neil and Atlanta were talking seriously, and Herry and Danaya seemed to be grinning

Calli and Archie weren't arguing about her prophetic powers, and Theresa and Jay stood in the midst of all this screaming at each other.

Odie didn't know what to think. He wanted to tell them all that they were wrong, that this was all wrong and something strange was going on here.

But then Mellian spoke out.

"Darkness be at peace. I return with them by my side and under my protection." She said, her voice strong, but not loud.

After these words ended it was as if something had snapped the unusual happenstance right back to normal. Atlanta drifted to Archie; Danaya followed them with Neil in tow. Calli and Herry stood discussing something, looking for all the world like the star-crossed lovers they were. And Jay shook his head slightly, and then went back to calmly talking to the red headed psychic.

Neil was, strangely enough, the one who noticed Odie and Mellian first. He seemed melancholy, which was strange, and his eyes held an unnatural amount of vulnerability.

"You're here." He stated, his voice emotionless, "I guess we can leave."

Mellian winced, as though she knew something Odie didn't, but as soon as that flash of pity, or compassion came, it was replaced by something sinister.

Persephone strode into the room, her skin icy blue and her hair poker straight and ivory.

"Do not do this Mellian; I did not know it would be him." She growled animalistic

Mellian smiled, "Then give me my freedom, and take away my dark banishment, free of charge. Or will you not break your deal to save a life?"

Persephone cursed and rushed Mellian. Herry leaped into the fray and tugged Odie out; knowing Mellian would be obliterated by Demeter's daughter's power almost instantaneously. The blond willowy goddess launched a powerful bolt towards the small woman. Theresa sunk to the ground, drained by the magic in her presence. No one could survive that inferno.

But after the energy and fire-like bolt faded, Mellian stood, unharmed, eyes glinting red. Persephone lay on the ground, immobilized but alive.

"Do you wish to renege our deal in exchange for everything I asked for?" Mellian questioned calmly.

Persephone snarled at the girl, "NO! You will not walk free while I live!"

Mellian let the hold on the Goddess go and turned her back.

"If I have my way, you won't live for long."

Persephone hissed and let out a fetid curse.

"Rot in hell Mellian."

Mellian's shoulders tensed and Atlanta felt her jaw drop when she realized what the woman was expecting from Persephone.

She was expecting the willowy blonde woman to hit her. But when the blow did not come, Mellian turned back, eyes blazing with hatred and…

Atlanta could have sworn on her life….

Was that love she saw burning in the strange powerful eyes?

"Which reminds me Seph. Say hi to your husband." Mellian's voice was like poison, and Danaya felt the very marrow of her bones shake.

Persephone's cry of sorrow and anguish made the teenagers' skin crawl. But they did not stop as the season's stepped aside from the doorway, letting the group of future Heroes, the team who started as seven and had expanded slowly through.

They were going to the Underdark.

The Realm of Death.

_// Immersed In Love's Encounter, The Heaven's Merge With Hell //_

They had been walking for hours, it seemed before Mellian finally called a rest. Even Atlanta was tired from being on her feet. All of the members of the group hit the ground and sighed collectively, as though this was Elysian Fields and they had reached paradise.

In reality, it was a musty damp dark pit. Calli was nervous and claustrophobic. She couldn't feel the moon, and was powerless. The copper haired prophetess wished she had not come, but could not completely regret the decision to be with Herry.

"Okay, we are finally entering the actual dark." Mellian stated, drawing gazes of horror and abject defeat.

"But we have been walking for hours!" Calli cried in despair.

"No we have been walking for eight days. Time moves differently. You are only sore and tired because you have been up for over a week and exercising constantly. Where we will make camp is only a few hours away. We should get there immediately and then sleep."

"Time moves differently here? But doesn't Cronus control time?" Neil asked, not even focused on his ragged appearance.

"There are some things beyond anyone's control." Mellian grinned bitterly, and Atlanta saw a flash of something deeply insane in her eyes.

"How deep is Cronus?" Atlanta asked, fearing and yet anxious for the answer.

"Deep. A long time more. But remember, the dark is going to affect you deeply here. It will play on your hopes and fears and confidence. Everything you wish to never happen will, and it will only be because the dark does not accept anyone or anything who can feel love." Mellian said, her eyes scanning the earth in deep regret and anger.

Archie wanted to flinch at the emotion in Mellian's eyes. This was the Mellian he remembered, back in the night's before he had been Archie. Back when nothing mattered.

Back when he fit in here in The Dark.

The purple headed warrior glanced beside him where Atlanta stood, her skin pale and sallow, but looking like she would continue even if he ordered her to stop.

Out of everyone, Calli looked the worse. Her deep light ringlet's hung tangled, her skin beading with sweat, and knees trembling. Archie knew it wasn't from exhaustion; it was from the lack of moonlight. She was powerless and scared.

Herry looked as strong as always and Jay seemed cautious, but accepting.

Archie grinned slightly, and firmly pushed _Muerte_ away. He would not let the killer rule him in this dark place lest he harm Atlanta.

Said red head moved closer to him and leaned over, trying to prevent the others from hearing and worrying.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

Archie nodded and smiled slightly in her direction, although he knew it came out as more of a grimace.

"I just need to stop moving, to relax and concentrate. I have to remind myself why I cannot go back to my past."

His murmured words made Atlanta frown, "What?"

Archie shook his head lightly, and went back to thinking about the future down in this tunnel. But his persistent girl friend wouldn't take no for an answer. She tugged his wrist, pulling him to a stop.

"What are you reminding yourself of? I don't understand. What do you mean, can't go back to your past?" She asked.

Archie shook his head to clear it and looked straight at the anxious hazel eyes he loved so much.

"I mean, I want to remind myself why I like Archie better than _Muerte_. And I want to have that firmly in mind as we go deeper." Archie explained quietly, watching the friends they needed to catch up with.

"Why do you like Archie better than _Muerte_? And how are you reminding yourself of that?"

Archie sighed heavily, "You're an idiot Lanta. I like being Archie better because then I have you. And I have to remember that because then I don't want to change."

Atlanta smiled serenely, "Don't worry me like that Arch. And don't worry yourself. Of course you have me."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, but before the sweet reprieve of peace could truly help the dark whispers in his mind be driven away, she was gone and calling to him to hurry up.

He groaned and ran after his friends, ignoring the temptation of his past for a little longer, just enough to get to camp.

Just enough to sit down and think.

Just long enough to hold Atlanta.

His thoughts continued in this fashion for what seemed like another day.

"We are here." Mellian's voice rang out and Archie looked to what she was considering their campsite.

It looked like every other chunk of ground in the tunnel. Mellian walked from wall to wall, dropping things and mumbling things to herself.

"Okay, everyone in here. Hurry it up, I want to close this." She ordered, and the entire group rushed to her, eager to be off their feet. As soon as Calli was in, Mellian dropped something else and said clearly, "By the power of dark, and the purity of body, I command thee to close. Provide our safety."

There was a flash of icy blue light and then everything was back to normal once more. The beautiful but sinister chocolate skinned Mellian turned to the group.

"We are safe so long as we do not leave my bone circle. You can make camp, or do whatever you wish. Get some rest though."

"Bone circle!" Theresa exclaimed.

Mellian's eyes narrowed, "Lower your voice. Just because we are safe doesn't mean I want to chance it. And yes, bone circle. I do not have power like yours. Mine thrives on all that is dark. I read the bones. It is how I know what I do."

Theresa turned away, but Mellian noticed the shudder that went through her. Of course she would react that way, Mellian expected nothing else. She belonged no where, after all. Her skin darkened to black.

"Mellian, do you have a tent?" A voice asked from behind the dark girl. She turned to see Atlanta smiling kindly at her.

"No. I don't need one." Mellian snapped.

Atlanta's smile faded slightly, "Okay, I was just wondering, cause I am staying in Archie's tent, but I brought one if you needed it. You are welcome to borrow it."

Mellian's ebony eyes turned a hazel color, very similar to Atlanta's own. Her skin flashed to a light toffee color.

"Thank you Atlanta. I might just have to borrow that tent." Mellian whispered. The red head smiled and went to turn away, returning to the blue tent where Archie stood. Mellian caught her arm.

"Atlanta, I was once told that friend's help each other out. And I have never really had friends before, so I am not very good at it. But I just thought I should let you know, he **will** change. And you cannot stop it. But you can stay by him. If you love him, love him with everything you have. Trust me Huntress; the greatest gift in life is love."

Atlanta's eyes watered slightly, "He will change? Why?"

Mellian shook her head, "To prevent that which he fears most. I cannot say anymore."

Atlanta coughed, "Thanks Mellian. You are a good friend. And I do love him. I will stick with him. I promise."

Mellian's skin turned a tanned olive tone, her hair a sandy blonde. "That makes you the most powerful Queen that the streets have ever had."

Atlanta grinned and swiftly embraced the girl, rushing back to Archie's side where she immediately started teasing him about being a dork.

Mellian stood, for only an instant, reveling in the fact that for just one moment, just one second, she had been helpful. Wanted. Loved.

She had belonged.

If only for that one second.

"That was a brave thing you did." Odie's voice interrupted her moment of peace.

"Not really." Mellian whispered.

"She calls you friend." Odie informed her. Mellian swallowed hard. Look what she planned for her friend. Atlanta she had no intention of harming, but Odie…

Well, Persephone had made the deal. Persephone had his life on her shoulders.

But Mellian wanted to let him live. She did not want to harm the boy who was pure, and intelligent and kind.

"She is a wonderful woman." Mellian said, her heart re-breaking.

"Look at me." Odie's voice was powerful, commanding. It was an unusual tone for him. Mellian turned. "Why do you not cry?"

She gaped at him, "What?"

"I know you want to, I know the tears burn in your throat. I have seen you give that look of absolute desolation, and yet, no tears fall from your eyes. Why is that Mellian?"

She growled, and her eyes fluctuated wildly from a bright blue to a raven black. "I am one of the cursed. Cursed to have no home, to survive here in the dark, with my compassion. I am cursed to never fit in. And I am cursed to never let a tear fall from these eyes."

Odie barely moved, "If you lead us through this tunnel, unharmed, I will personally ask the Gods to remove that curse."

Her hair lightened to almost a white blonde, "I thank you for that Odie. But no God will accept me in the world of the light…"

The short black boy moved close, closer than anyone had ever dared to come before. His nose almost touched hers, and only then did Mellian realize that he was taller than her.

"Do you want to be accepted Mellian? Do you want a home?" He asked, his eyes full of anger.

"It is the only dream I have ever had…" She said unwillingly, feeling as though Odie had outsmarted her.

"Then never give up on it." He snapped, but soon his tone lightened, "I once dreamt of fitting in somewhere, having a real family…"

Mellian's eyes widened slightly, the only reaction that showed her surprise. Odie's eyes waved to each of the tents.

"And now look at me. Dammit Mel. I am fighting some crazy god, trying to stay alive, stay a teenager. And yet, I am so happy." Odie choked and cleared his throat, "What I am trying to say is, no matter what you want; do not hesitate to do whatever is needed to get it. If it is your dream, let nothing stand in your way."

Mellian smiled, but inside her stomach rolled. Did he even know what he was saying? He was telling her to kill him for her happiness. She couldn't do it.

He was the only person who had ever cared, had ever made her smile, had ever given her a nickname.

Odie had been her friend.

It was her freedom, or his life, and she didn't know what to choose.

_// I May Not Always Be Perfect, But I Will Always Try //_

Atlanta ducked into the tent where Archie was curled up silently, but not asleep. She kneeled beside him, and took in the way his hands were stuck under his frame. He was afraid and she didn't know what to do. His fear was making her tremble.

"Archie, please, just tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

His beautiful blue eyes looked at her, laced with guilt and pain. He smiled, but Atlanta knew it was not a true smile.

She desperately needed a true smile right now.

"I love you." She said, tugging a hand out from beneath him and holding it. He looked at her, and his eyes cleared. A smile came from no where, knocking the breath out of her.

"I love you too Lanta," He said.

"Can I do anything to help you? Do you want some water, or food?" She asked, knowing for a fact she sounded the way she had always promised she never would. A doting girlfriend, only there to give in to the man's every need.

"I don't suppose you would rub my feet hey?" Archie teased. The red head scowled.

"Never in a million years Arch."

He laughed, and it didn't sound painful. It echoed in her ears, and made her grin at him.

"Would you mind if I just…" His voice faded.

She prodded him on, "You just what Arch?"

He sighed, "Just held you."

Atlanta giggled and slipped under the covers, tossing her shoes away. Archie's arms pulled her close.

"You didn't need to ask you wuss." She joked. He didn't make a noise, but his arms tightened.

"Thank you. This is the first time all day that my head has been quiet."

Atlanta turned in his arms and faced him. Her head rang with the words Mellian had said earlier. She could not tell Archie. He would make her leave, make himself leave again.

It would be repeating the past, and Atlanta refused to let that happen.

"What do you fear most Archie?" She asked, before she could second guess herself.

He eyed her warily, "I'm not afraid of anything."

She laughed, and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Liar. Everyone is afraid of something. I am afraid of this dark place, afraid of my friends dying, afraid of losing you. I am afraid of never seeing the sun again. I am afraid of forgetting all this. I am really afraid of worms."

Archie eyed her, his mouth half open.

"Are you seriously afraid of worms?"

She nodded. "Yes, which is why this dark grosses me out. Yuck."

He pulled her tighter, and they sat together, in the darkness, comfortable with each other. Archie did not feel the pull of the dark's sweet temptation, but knew it was only the peaceful effect of the red head in his arms that brought that feeling on.

"I am afraid of you getting hurt. And I am afraid that I will be the one that hurt you."

"Is that all? Wuss." Atlanta said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"I am also terrified of water, remember. And taxis. I can't **stand **taxis."

Atlanta giggled, and her feathery breath tickled his chest.

"Why are you afraid of cabs?"

"I was standing in an alley once and a tiny little girl and her mom were in one once, and there was an accident. The mom died on impact, I snatched the little girl before she hit the rode."

Atlanta gasped, "You saved the little girl! Damn, Arch, even as a terrifying gang leader, you were a hero."

He snickered, "She did nothing to me, why should I hurt her. I didn't go out of my way to hurt people."

Her arms went around him. "I know Arch. And you aren't ever going to hurt me. Now let's find someway to remind you tomorrow why you are Archie and not _Muerte_."

She tugged him closer, letting his lips crash against her own, and soon they're breath mingled. He was hers, and even his past could not drive them apart.

She lay entangled in sleeping bags and limbs. Restless, she lifted herself up and got dressed for the day. There was dirt smudges all over her and Atlanta knew her other change of clothes were already so dirty they were almost destroyed. Sighing, she snatched an apple and munched on it as she studied the peaceful face of her warrior.

In this sleep he seemed calm. But last night, before he had been holding her, he had been troubled. Was it so hard to contain another alter ego of himself?

She didn't know.

Cobalt eyes opened sleepily to find hazel ones studying him.

"Hey Lan." He muttered still half asleep. She giggled quietly and brought him a chunk of apple. She fed it to him and splashed water on him. He sat up and went to grab her.

They're play was interrupted by the crash from outside. Archie leapt to his feet, wearing nothing but boxers and a sweater. Atlanta held her bolos and Archie drew his whip. They sprinted outside.

It was chaos. Odie, Mellian and Theresa stood off to the side, they're faces all masks of horror. Neil stood shielding Danaya from Herry.

Jay stood alone, with some lump in his arms. Archie squinted into the haze. He stumbled backwards.

Jay was holding Calli to him, her body broken beyond repair. Archie's worst fear of harming Atlanta had just happened to Herry.

"Herry!" Archie roared, and the buff descendant turned. His eyes glowed a deep red, full of fury and hatred. Sharp incisors poked out of his mouth, and instantly Atlanta knew exactly what happened.

"Oh gods Archie, he is a vampire. We must have not gotten all the poison out after Sybaris!" She said.

Herry lunged at them, and faster than Atlanta's eyes could even begin to follow Archie threw her out of the way. She hit the wall and crumpled, blinking her eyes a few times.

The last thing she saw was Herry's outstretched hand clawing Archie's arm, and his fangs sink deep into the fleshy part of his arm.

Blood bloomed everywhere and she knew she was screaming.

Her vision went black.

_// I'm Going Under //_

A/N: Well it took me a while, but you have to admit, it is a LONNG chapter for me : ) I am pumped to write the next one, so hopefully it will be up by Friday. If not, this weekend!

Review!

Love Anya.


	10. Death

**Chapter 10: Death**

A/N: Double digits! Whoohoo! So besides another update, I have good news. My Girl has officially come to a close, meaning I have more time for this story! Yayy! Alrighty, sorry this chapter is like… angsty beyond angst. Review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything Class of the Titans. I do however own Calli, Mellian, Danaya, _Meurte _and The Dark.

_/ Longing For Home Again But Home Is A Feeling I Buried In You /_

She didn't think about the consequences. She just needed to get to him, and save him. He was all she had.

Her hair streamed behind her as she ran, blending straight into the darkness. Neil screamed her name, calling her back.

His yell drew attention she didn't really want. Herry turned, ignoring his prey for a moment, ruby eyes focused on a tastier morsel. Danaya stood her ground, slipping her hand into her blouse to snatch her stiletto. It would serve as a stake.

But before she could even so much as think about killing Herry, vampire or not, the fight started raging around her.

Archie stood in front of her, his eyes glittering a deep blue. Herry snarled at him, warning him of the dangers of standing between a ravenous vampire and his prey.

Archie lunged, faster than Danaya could see and a fight broke out. Herry's teeth snapped at Archie's neck, but Archie's whip weaved in and out.

Chills erupted all over Danaya as Archie reached into his sweater to pull out a dagger. He was beyond deadly with a dagger.

The laugh he let out after grabbing the dagger was even more disturbing. Danaya whimpered. Archie was not with them anymore. A cold-blooded killer stood there, trying to stop a monster from reaching her.

Her chances were slim to none.

Herry leapt, knocking _Meurte_ back. Instead of continuing his attack on _Meurte_, Herry spun and landed on Danaya. He growled in pleasure as he watched the fear skitter across her face. He leaned back, opening his mouth, preparing to rip the very flesh out of her throat. But before he could do so, a blade appeared at his neck.

"Touch my sister and friend or not, I will cut you open, throat to hip."

Herry, instead of cooperating, lashed out and stole the dagger straight from _Meurte's_ hand, not leaving time for the purple haired warrior to grab another.

The buff man, known for his calm and gentle soul plunged the dagger deep into the woman's heart, watching as her unspeakably beautiful porcelain face contracted in pain.

Angel's were never meant to be stuck on the earth.

With inhuman strength inspired by pure adrenaline, Archie threw Herry as far as he could, to land by Theresa. She dropped beside him, laying a hand on his forehead and murmuring something. The Warrior's hand grasped the dagger and yanked it out of his gasping sister's chest. He flopped beside her, crying and laughing and screaming at the same time. Atlanta lay unconscious against a wall, Herry fighting on the ground, Calli dead in Jay's arms and Danaya, dying beside him.

"No… No, this shouldn't have happened! I just found you again!" Archie cried, knowing the shock of her untimely death had thrust _Meurte_ back deep inside him. Danaya took a shuddering breath and smiled, a whisper of pain echoed on her brow. Neil fell to his knees opposite Archie. He was too pale.

"Don't blame Herry…" She whispered, her smile still etched onto her beautiful features.

Neil choked, "I love you."

She closed her eyes, "you… too."

"Please don't die…I don't want you to die." Neil's voice cracked.

Her eyes opened, one last time, glistening ebony. A single tear fell from one, letting the dirt soak it up.

"We talked… about… this…"

Neil's eyes were glossy, his shirt torn. His hair was everywhere, "I change my mind! I don't want to go on like this! I need you." His cry turned into a whisper.

Danaya cringed, "See you… Elysian." Her lips moved, but the words didn't come out. Maybe they didn't hear them in the cacophony still going on around them.

Her eyes turned, for one instant to Archie, "You… aren't… dad."

Neil let his head fall gently to her shoulder, tears running into her wound. Blood stained him, his hair, his face, his clothes… his hands.

A soft hand settled on his cheek and he grasped at it, pretending one last time it wasn't ice cold. He opened his eyes to find Danaya staring at him, sucking in air with everything she had. He could see her heart pumping erratically through the wound in her chest.

"Beauty never cries." She said a gasping breath racing through her. Her eyes fluttered closed and the hand she had placed on Neil's cheek fell to the ground, limp… cold…

Dead.

The wail that echoed throughout the cave in that moment was permanently scarred on the memories of all who heard it. It was majestic in its mourning, rich and deep. But it sliced to the heart.

Neil choked and sat, raising himself to his feet. She was dead.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Archie stood beside him, and a hand rested on his shoulder, warm and comforting.

Neil brushed it off, still staring at the cold dead hand that had just seconds ago rested on his cheek. Archie nodded, tears staining his cheeks. He walked slowly away, unwilling to leave Danaya's body, but afraid to leave Atlanta collapsed on the ground.

Theresa's constant muttering died off with a thudding noise. Neil turned; his body detached from his mind so see that the resident Clairvoyant had fallen to the floor, looking beyond dazed. She looked exhausted.

But Herry was sitting up, a confused look plain on his face. The look disappeared when he saw the distraught and shell-shocked expressions of his group.

Mellian stood by Odie, her face pained, despairing, but resolute. She had known this was coming. The only true show of her fear and upset being the trembling of her body. Odie was flushed, his dark brown eyes wider than saucers.

Herry stood and shook his head. "What happened!? Were we attacked!?" He yelled.

He whirled, studying the scene. His appraisal of the situation ended abruptly when his eyes met Jay's. They traveled down Jay to see the form of Calli, her ringlets hanging beneath her. Her neck hung at a strange angle.

Herry lunged forward, stopping in front of Jay. He reached out with a hand and tenderly cupped Calli's cheek.

She did not move.

He stumbled backwards and whirled on the group, eyes glossy, but furious.

Insane.

"Who did this!?" He screamed, his voice full of heartbreak, desolation and rage.

Jay coughed, his eyes being torn away fro Calli, "Herry… you did this."

Herry's hands went to his face and he threw himself into the dirt, cracking his nose on the ground. Dirt shook off the roof and the walls as he smacked his fist into the ground.

"No!! How did I do that?" He cried, his voice choked.

Jay didn't move an inch, still carrying Calli. Mellian stepped forward and sniffed at Herry. He whirled on her, prepared to scream and rage, but her words held him back.

"Do not fear yourself for this Herry. It was the dark's fault. Blame me, blame Hades, but do not blame yourself."

Herry's fire died at that and he sunk to his knees, "How could I not blame myself!" He whispered, his words carried only by the closeness of his friends.

It was only then that Neil's eyes cleared, and he looked away from the cold body of Danaya. He turned to Herry, His eyes dead and cold, but a small smile playing about his lips.

That smile was bittersweet, and Mellian knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Herry, stop it. You have to get up. I am not going to let Calli die when I can save her. I could blame you for what happened to Danaya, but she would hate me if I did so. You need to get up. We are going to save Calli."

Herry stood, a question in his eyes. They looked behind Neil and saw Danaya's white skin, and blood stained ground. He let out a cry of desolation.

"Neil… I am so sorry. Oh Gods…" He whimpered, head in his hands. Neil strode towards him and yanked him to his feet. Odie's eyes widened. Neil should not have been stronger than Hercules' descendant, but it seemed his adrenaline was kicking in.

He dragged the buff man to Jay, where the leader had set the dead Prophetess down. Herry looked anywhere but to her body.

"Okay Herry. Do you remember fighting Sybaris, and I said I had seen every vampire movie ever made?" Neil asked, his voice all business.

Herry nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks, dripping off his chin.

"I wasn't lying. You _can_ save Calli. She won't be alive. She will be a vampire. But she can take control of that side of herself and be sociable. We can make it so she can still have a life on earth."

Herry's tears stopped and for the first time he looked at Calli's body. Then his brown eyes met Neil's and he held such heartrending hope and sincerity in them that Neil finally smiled.

"You can save her? I will do anything…" Herry uttered.

"Okay, I need you to slice an artery open, wrist is the usual." Herry snatched a dagger lying on the ground. He slit his wrist open, blood pouring out. Herry had never seen that much blood. Was he going to die from this self-inflicted wound?

"Put it to her mouth." Neil commanded. Herry obeyed with a disgusted look. Theresa buried her head in Jay's shoulder, disgust evident. Mellian strode to Herry's side and kneeled down. She gave Herry a strange look, mixed with pity and regret.

"Herry, I am going to give you a gift. I don't ask for anything in return." She whispered. She touched Calli's brown, and color bloomed in the prophetess' cheeks.

Herry swallowed hard, "What did you do?"

Mellian closed her eyes, and willed the tears to fall. But they wouldn't… She couldn't cry.

"I took away half your blood's potency. She will be the same as you. Mostly human. Night and Dark will affect her badly, the same as you. I would avoid dark areas. But I also killed her in a way."

Herry frowned, but it cleared, as if he had only heard the good parts to what she had said. "Thank you Mellian. You are a better person than the gods thought."

Mellian choked on a laugh and stood. She glanced around. Jay was holding Theresa's head to his chest, smothering her tears. Archie was nursing an unconscious Atlanta back to health with extreme tenderness. Odie stood alone, but watching Herry carefully, ready to help at a moments notice.

Mellian wanted to run to him, and hug him and make him hold her the same intimate way that Jay held Theresa. She wanted him to look at her the way Archie and Atlanta did. She wanted him to be willing to take any chance, any sacrifice for her, like Herry.

But she could not do that. And even if she could, Odie could never love her.

She was a monster.

Swallowing back the almost permanent lump in her throat, the banished Queen of the Dark walked to the farthest corner of her bone circle.

Neil pulled Herry away and sent him to Theresa. Despite her exhaustion, she let a tendril of icy purple magic leak into Herry's arm, healing the artery. She barely knitted the skin closed before she passed out in Jay's arms.

Herry returned in a daze to Calli's side. Blood burbled out of her mouth, and then suddenly, she swallowed. Herry nearly jumped out of his sin.

"Calli! Calli!" He yelled, leaning close. Neil had arranged her body in the least broken way it could be. Her neck was at an okay angle and the gash that had nearly ripped her arm off was covered with a shirt.

And then she opened her eyes. The beautiful eyes Herry loved. But they were slightly different. They glinted, almost like little metallic diamonds.

"Herry?" Her voice was raspy.

Herry fell down beside her and gingerly lifted the shirt that covered her wound. It was gone. He glanced down to his wrist, the scar that should have been there was faded to a thin line of white.

They weren't human.

But they were alive.

He tilted her neck slightly, and it didn't crack or break. He smiled, opalescent tears falling onto her dirty face.

"Calli? Oh Gods your alive. Thank you Neil and Mellian. I can never repay you for this… but if there is anything you need…" His gratitude filled voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"Herry?" The copper haired woman repeated, "I'm really hungry. Or rather… thirsty."

Herry's eyes widened, and he glanced once to the dagger. Mellian shot to their side.

"What do you want Calli? Do you want some water? We have a juice box of orange juice!" Her voice was unusually cheery.

Calli frowned, and for a moment, Herry saw her eyes flash crimson. But it cleared and she smiled brightly, no trace of fangs showing.

"Well, if you don't mind I would love the orange juice." She said politely. Mellian seemed to sag suddenly with relief and she ran to the backpacks.

Neil rocked back on his heels. He knew he had done the right thing, but that didn't stop the unnatural feeling of cold that overcame him. He didn't feel… proper. He felt like he had on the day he saw his mother dead.

But he had brushed that off easily that day. Now, the tempting call of numbness was not so easy to ignore.

As Neil walked back towards Danaya, he realized something, "Archie, you have been bitten!" Neil suddenly exclaimed.

Archie turned slightly and looked down at his shredded arm. He had bound it with a sweater. He shrugged softly.

"I don't feel any different."

Mellian coughed, "He is immune to poison. He can't become a vampire."

Neil's eyes closed and for a moment he felt embarrassed to think of Archie as lucky. He had lost his sister too.

The Son of Loss leaned down to his dead love, picking up her cold body.

The group once again gathered around him, Mellian walking, Jay carrying Theresa's unconscious body and Archie helping Atlanta along. Herry was practically carrying Calli, and she was laughing and telling him she could walk.

Her laugh made Neil think it was worth it.

"What are you doing Neil?" Jay's voice came from behind him. He turned slightly and Danaya's hand dropped down. He quickly placed it back on the gaping wound in her chest.

"She was all I had, and I will not leave her in this unholy hellhole. Even if I have to carry her body to the ends of the earth, I will not let her die where the sun cannot reach her, and where the stars cannot see her. She deserved more than that."

Atlanta choked when she saw Danaya's dead body and turned away silently, fighting back the tears she thought would prove her weak. Archie's arms enveloped her and suddenly they were both shaking. Archie shook with rage and regret and loss. And Atlanta shook with fear.

Neil supposed they both felt terrible, being pleased it had not been one of them that had died. He wished he was as fast as Archie. He wished he could have pulled her out of the way like Archie had.

"Neil, you cannot take her body with you." Jay said softly, always the practical one.

Neil's vision blurred red with tears and fury. "I will not leave her down here!"

He started walking. He wasn't even sure if he was going the right way.

But before he could even exit the bone circle, Danaya's body disintegrated. And before his eyes, the once proud and cynical angel disappeared into a pile of ash.

Neil spun around, insanity gleaming in his eyes. For the first time Archie noticed his hair was a mess, dirt lined his face and clothes and rips were in every seam.

"Who did that!?" He questioned, his voice tight and controlled.

No one offered an answer, so Mellian stepped up.

"The dark takes control of your fears. You feared completely losing her. And now you cannot take her with you."

Neil sat down. It was not graceful, like his usual movements were, but rigid and clumsy. His eyes had gone blank.

"Then I will go no farther. You don't need us. Danaya wasn't a descendant, and I am useless."

It was Archie who finally walked to Neil's side and sat down. His movements were graceful and liquid. He leaned over, his voice too quiet for the others to hear.

"Neil, you cannot stay here. I know you do not want to leave her. She was my sister too. But you will die here, and you promised her you would live. Please get up so we may leave this place of death."

Neil's reply was slow in coming. He turned his head, letting his bright blue eyes connect with Archie's. The blue eyes of Beauty were no longer lost and melancholy. They were filled with a deadlier emotion that Archie had known intimately.

Revenge.

"Teach me to fight in the dark, like you. Teach me to be ruthless and to kill without mercy."

Archie swallowed hard. "Why do you want to know these things. They can only hurt you."

Neil gave a chilling laugh and Archie felt sweat appear on his brow. That was just like _Meurte's _laugh.

"As much as this has hurt me?" Neil asked, letting his hand show Danaya's ashes.

Archie winced and glanced once to Atlanta. "No, not as much as this has hurt you."

Neil smiled chillingly, "Then teach me to fight so I can kill every last vampire murderer. I will not harm Herry or Calli, but I know there are hundreds down here. Thousands. Teach me to slaughter them, the way you slaughtered those soldiers in Cronus' hideout."

Archie clenched his fist at that reminder. Teaching Neil to fight would bring out the dark in both of them, but that was the only way to get the blonde to move.

Archie leaned really close and grabbed the hem of Neil's' shirt, right beside his throat.

"You know the numbness that lingers in the back of your heart. Take it, use it and make it yours. You don't care if I crush your windpipe right now. You only care that you kill me before I do it. Do you understand what I mean?"

Neil's eyes turned blank and then they glittered, like tiny daggers. Only when he saw the ash on the floor did he wince in pain.

Archie smirked, "Take some of her remains, put them somewhere. When someone tries to hurt you, think of her. Think they were the ones that did this to her."

Neil grabbed some ash and put it in a tiny bag that Archie handed him. He slid it in his pocket.

"Okay Neil, get up now. We are going to go kill vampires."

_/ Come To Me With The Worst You've Said And Done /_


	11. Precious Destroyer

**Chapter 11: Precious Destroyer**

A/N: So I am having crazy writers block right now, but I really want to keep on this one. So it's going to be more of Is It Worth It updates, and a hold on Memoirs of the Macabre. Probably for like a week. Sorry guys. Anyway, enjoy the chapter; it's slightly happier, except for the nighttime angst. And Mellian. I swear, that girl is a bummer.

Disclaimer: No own.

_/ Make It Easy, Find A Beast In Me… Now I'm Not Your Type /  
_

It seemed as though they would never return, and for once, none of them truly cared. Theresa was still exhausted, but she could walk on her own once more. Atlanta had healed, and Archie remained close to her. Mellian either trailed behind the group, or strode out in front, refusing to speak a word to anyone.

Calli, after realizing what had happened at the camp, was distraught. She thought it was her fault. Herry soon convinced her otherwise, insisting it was him who had stabbed Danaya. The only thing Neil said was that Herry had not been the one in control, it was the vampires fault.

When they stopped, Archie taught Neil how to use a dagger. He learned on Danaya's stiletto, to remember what drove him on.

Mellian told them that they had only been walking for a few hours, but it felt like a month. Eventually, Theresa resorted to letting Herry carry her. Herry had grown stronger down in the dark, and Calli almost matched the inhuman strength. Both drank more liquids than foods, but neither had resorted to blood.

The group was resting, and Atlanta leaned against Archie's chest. They were eating a chunk of bread sparingly, and talking to Jay in low voices. Theresa slept with her head on Jay's leg. Herry and Odie were discussing how they would ever deal with the blood cravings, if it came to that.

But all of these conversations were interrupted by low, angry voices. Neil was off practicing with his dagger, but Mellian and Calli had been missing for a while. The descendants stopped talking and listened for a moment, wondering what the two powerful women could be arguing about. It soon became clear that it was no trivial matter because a violent clap of air was heard before rocks tumbled off the far wall.

Mellian stormed into the camp, her eyes flashing erratically from scarlet to baby blue, and her hair a deep raven color. Calli followed her, her face flushed, and her eyes glittering silver, which they only did when she was trying to wield her power over the moon. She had literally no power down in The Dark, so to even turn her eyes the metallic color meant she was livid.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't have a choice with this!" Mellian exclaimed, turning back to Calli. The copper haired woman was practically in tears.

"But now I am useless down here! Even weaker!" She yelled brokenly, staring down at her hands.

"And what would you choose descendant of Cassandra? Prophecy, or a half normal life with him!?" Mellian retorted furiously. The Queen of the Dark rushed furiously to Calli and stood as close as she could.

"I would choose the life with him! You don't even know what you have! If someone loved me even half as much as he loves you, I would do _anything-_" Mellian's voice choked off.

Calli sagged, and her eyes stopped glowing. The fire of her rage seemed to have died.

"I'm sorry Mellian. I know I am ungrateful. I just feel like, I am useless. And, of course I would choose him. But what about my heritage? It's like I am blind."

Mellian sighed softly, and Archie could almost see her chest heaving with unshed tears. Then the woman did something unexpected. Her hair turned a beautiful pure platinum blonde, her eyes a warm sea blue. She embraced Calli, and rubbed her back gently.

"I know. Oh, I know. But if it makes you feel better, the curse is broken. All of it. And if you have children, they will not have the power. The books will die with you." Mellian said softly.

Just then, Neil appeared seemingly out of no where. He was learning a lot from Archie.

"So you cannot see the future anymore Calli? I'm sorry for you. But you might have noticed that your other powers have increased." Neil whispered the first words he had said in what seemed like days.

Calli smiled in a bittersweet way, "I have more control over the moon. I can feel her, even down here. And I am powerful, and strong."

Neil nodded, giving Calli the ghost of what had once been an award winning smile. "Well, think about that. And now, you won't have to know our deaths. Plus, you have Herry."

Calli winced, remembering the way Herry told her he had ripped through the warriors. It had only been _Muerte_ speedand Theresa's magic that had stopped him. Neil was referring to the fact that despite Herry killing the woman Neil loved, the blonde had helped the buff half vampire to revive her.

For the most selfish and conceited one of all of them, he had committed an unspeakably selfless act.

"Thank you Neil."

Mellian glanced around at the faces of her charges. They looked tired. Too tired and sore to battle Cronus. The next stop that they could camp for was a day's walk away. But once they got there, Mellian promised to let them stay and relax for a few days.

But her resolve diminished when she met Odie's dark eyes. They were warm, and he didn't blame her for anything that had happened. She broke contact quickly and took back the promise.

The faster the group defeated Cronus, the faster they left her domain.

The sooner she would be alone again, lonely, and hurt. Only then could she sit and mourn over the loss of the kind brown eyes that never expected anything from her.

Only then could she break everything within reach of her considerable powers, knowing she had lost the only people she had ever truly wanted as friends.

Or, Mellian reminded herself, she could go through with Persephone's bargain. She could sacrifice a 'pure one', a human with no darkness tainting his soul, and gain her freedom.

But that would mean Odie's death. No, worse. It would mean Odie could take her place in the Dark, receiving all the darkness within Mellian's own soul.

He would forever be lonely, and lost, and unable to cry.

She flinched at the thought, and knew in that instant, that unless they got to Cronus, she wouldn't be able to gain her freedom.

She was capable, but her heart wouldn't allow it.

Mellian steeled herself, and resumed eye contact with Odie's brown eyes. She knew her eyes were a dark ebony, and blank. Odie frowned and flinched back.

The Dark woman prayed he wouldn't come near her again for the rest of the journey. But her prayers went unanswered, as usual, because a smooth intelligent voice came at her, soft and concerned.

"Mel? Are you okay?" He asked.

_Damn him_.

She choked silently, and wished with every bit of darkness inside her that she could just slaughter the boy beside her who was causing so much pain.

But the sliver of light left in her fought the dark so ferociously, she feared she would die.

A slightly deranged laugh escaped her throat when she realized that the light inside her, the tiny sliver Hera had left her when she had banished her, was in love with Odie.

Her compassion, the only thing she had left, was preventing her from freeing herself of the eternal torture.

"I'm fine Odie. Just fine." She muttered, turning to walk forward into the dark.

Mellian's steps were slow and controlled, but as she reached the shadows, she broke out into a run that swept adrenaline and fire through her entire body.

Odie watched in confusion as Mellian sprinted away from the group. She had looked upset, and distraught. He turned to his friends to ask if they knew what was wrong, but none of them seemed to be paying attention. Jay had curled around Theresa and slept as well, thinking they wouldn't be leaving for a few more minutes at least. Atlanta was curled beside Archie, her eyes half closed. Archie surveyed the area while stroking her hair. He might have noticed Mellian's abrupt departure, but he didn't seem to care.

Herry and Calli were standing alone, looking vibrant and strong. Both were too absorbed in either each other's conversation, or each other's eyes.

Neil appeared to be sleeping in a heap near Archie. He looked sick, with pale skin and dark smudges under his perfectly blue eyes.

Odie growled angrily. No wonder Mellian thought no one gave a damn about her! No one did!

The dark skinned boy shook his head and grabbed a dagger lying on the cave floor. He had once known how to use one. He was no where near as good as Archie, but he could inflict damage.

Even if no one cared about Mellian, he did. He took off after her, running flat out, hoping that he wouldn't get lost in the maze of death. For a moment, he stumbled, unsure of what direction she had gone. But as quickly as that happened, he realized he knew where she had gone, as if the light in himself sensed her dark.

Then abruptly, Odie wasn't running just for Mellian anymore. He could smell the rain, the fresh grass, and spring. It was just through this tunnel.

But when he burst around the corner, panting and glancing around wildly for the sunshine and wind he could practically taste, he saw nothing but more dark and cobwebs and shadow.

The only difference was Mellian, sitting against the wall, her hands balled into fists at her sides, and her long dark brown hair covering her face as she pressed her knees into her eyes. She breathed heavily, and it sounded as though she was crying her eyes out. Although, Odie knew she couldn't cry.

He sat beside her softly, not saying even a word. He didn't know what to say. She didn't move, or even acknowledge his presence. It wasn't until her breathing slowed that she managed to croak out a question.

"Why did you follow me?" she rasped.

Odie didn't know how to answer this. It was the first time he had ever been stumped on a question.

"Because… you look like you needed a friend." He finally said, slowly, and wondering if she would incinerate him with her power.

Instead she let out a strangled sound, somewhere in between a laugh, and a sob. And then she turned to look at him, her eyes dark and melancholy and black. They were soaked with tears that would not fall, no matter how many times she blinked.

"I do." Was all she whispered.

In that moment, Odie knew he had gained something unspeakably precious, but once again, he was puzzled. He did not know what she had given him. So instead of asking analytical questions, like his genius side wanted to, Odie threw an arm across Mellian's shoulders. She turned more, letting her head lift slightly. Odie smiled.

Mellian couldn't breathe as her eyes once again connected with Odie's. The caring of those eyes and the weight of his arm burned deep into her heart. Burned sweetly with hope and a promise, but tightening the noose of prison around her neck. Then he smiled, a soft, private smile that made Mellian's stomach tighten, and her lips unwillingly twitch in response.

Odie saw the start of a smile on the woman's face and then before he could comprehend the movement, she had dropped her knees and reached for his shirt, tears and pleading sizzling in her eyes. She wanted something from him. Something he could easily give to her, and something that would mean more than the world to her.

So the descendant of Odysseus reached forward and grasped her wrists. Before she could do anything more, he tugged the woman towards him. Mellian flopped close to him, and he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly, and rocking her like she was a tiny baby.

Odie didn't know if this is what she wanted, but he had nothing left to give her. He had already given her his heart.

It was that realization that made Odie lean down and kiss the top of Mellian's brown hair. Odie wanted it to be blonde, and her eyes to be the warm sea blue Odie had first seen. He wanted her to be the sunshine child, beauty incarnate, lying in his arms.

He wanted her to love him.

Mellian felt herself come closer to tears in that moment than she had in her entire life. The moment Odie's arms had wrapped around her, the permanent lump in her throat had almost exploded.

The best part was, it had almost exploded in happiness, not grief.

In the end, that was why Mellian decided she couldn't kill him. He had given her the one most beautiful moment in her life, and she couldn't hurt him.

She would rather live a thousand lifetimes in the Dark than hurt him.

With that thought, Mellian clutched his shirt and rested her head against his chest and just reveled in the fact that he wasn't pushing her away.

That he wasn't disgusted, or frightened.

He _wanted _to hold her.

Mellian smiled through her blurry eyes. She wished she could make the tears fall. She wished she could cry and cry and cry, and just let Odie hold her.

But Hera would allow no tears to pass her eyes.

Something touched her hair, and it took a moment for Mellian to realize that Odie had just kissed her hair, and was rocking her gently, as though she was precious.

As though she mattered.

"What do you want from me Mellian?" Odie whispered into her ear, sending shivers through her spine.

Mellian took the longest and deepest breath of her life, and then turned to the eyes that tortured and comforted her.

"I want you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me and pretend I don't disgust you, and you aren't afraid of me. And then, I want to tell you what I have done wrong. Why I do belong in the dark." She said, her voice sounding frail, even to her own ears.

Odie felt his face redden at her words, but something took over in him, something he didn't even know he had. A part of himself that knew the creature in front of him was special, and that he had to take care of her. So Odie leaned closer, and kissed her forehead.

"You don't disgust me." He murmured, kissing her eyelids. He moved to her nose, "You don't frighten me. At least, not most of the time."

Odie leaned back slightly and looked into her bright blue eyes, a warm ocean tinged with the remnants of swiftly melting frost.

"And I want to kiss you too." He said softly, his face red, a grin on his lips.

Finally, he met her in a kiss. Odie pulled her to him once more, and she followed willingly this time. He thought he might have died mysteriously, and this was his heaven inside her hell.

Mellian couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't move. She wondered if she even wanted to move ever again. Or needed to move.

But the memory of Herry's grateful face haunted her, and she pulled back slowly, the heart she had thought long gone breaking slightly. Odie looked confused, as though he didn't understand why she pulled back. Mellian explained something to him, something she had never told anyone.

"I used to hold Hades' place. I had his power; I was the one who channeled all the souls to the Elysian Fields. Or Tartarus. I was Queen of the Underdark. Hades was the icon, the symbol for me. No one was allowed to know that I ran the entire thing. Everyone thought it was Hades." Mellian growled, a feral sound. Her hair was once again dark, her eyes also. Odie felt strangely sad at the loss of his sunlight.

But soon, her composure was regained, and her hair turned a warm sandy blonde, but her eyes stayed a glittering raven.

"Persephone had raised me. She had not loved me, and I did not love her. Until one day, I fell. I scraped my knee, and Persephone held me close and healed my knee, telling me to be careful. After that day, I worshipped her. I thought she cared, and that made her better than a mother, more than a best friend."

Mellian coughed slightly, her dirty hands creeping to her mouth, as if to block out the horror of the words she was about to say.

"But one day, we were mad at each other, and she hit me. Flung me across the room, into the wall. I thought I was going to die." Mellian's breathing became hitched, "And I still could have forgiven her. I loved her more than anyone, or anything. But when she walked up to me, she kneeled down and said, 'I can't believe I touched a filthy creature like you. I don't heal monsters.'"

Mellian's fists started glowing softly, and Odie saw her shaking in rage and pain. She was about to break something. He threw out a hand and clasped hers.

"It's okay. She's gone. You aren't a monster. Ignore her words." Odie said.

Mellian gritted her teeth and the glowing faded, but her shaking did not.

"I sat on the ground for days, weeks, after that. No one would heal me. Eventually, I healed myself. I didn't even know how to use my power, so sometimes I would re-break myself to try again. Eventually I got it right, and I walked to Persephone's room."

Mellian's shaking stopped, and her chin lifted, "I walked in on her, talking to the fates, discussing the Underdark, and who would rule when I was disposed of. She turned and saw me. 'Mellian, back from the dead? Took you long enough.' Hera had taken my tears. All I had was anger. I struck out and threw her into a wall. She screamed and cried and begged me to be careful."

Mellian's voice had grown poisonous and deadly. Odie looked into her eyes and for once, understood why the gods thought this beautiful, kind woman was a monster.

She could be ruthless.

But so could Persephone.

"You know what I did Odie? Do you know?" Her voice broke. Odie shook his head, too anxious to speak.

"I let her down." Mellian smiled wistfully, and Odie heard his own heart breaking. What had they done to this poor little girl?

"I let her down and ran to her and hugged her and told her I was sorry I had behaved badly. I told her I would try harder next time and had a gift for her." Mellian whispered. "I said only one thing to her, 'After I give you this gift Miss Seph, Will you love me again?'"

Odie heard his breath catch on the lump growing in his throat.

Mellian snarled, "She said 'We'll see.' I took her into the Underdark, and saw Hades. I gave him my rule. I gave that woman everything I had. I gave her a husband who could contest her mother's rule, and let her visit him."

Odie's hoarse voice asked, "Did she say she loved you after that?"

Mellian gave a vicious laugh, "No. You would think so, out of gratitude, or pity. But she took me to Hera, and told me, 'I never loved you, and never could. Hera, it is time.'"

Mellian's eyes met his, and finally turned warmer. She whispered, "Then they banished me."

Odie shook his head, unable to believe that he had worked for those monsters. Mellian set her hand against his cheek and made him look at her.

"They were doing what they thought would protect them from me. You need to work for them. Hera is way less the evil than Cronus." She reassured him, "But the point of the story was, I can't give you anything Odie. I can't. I want to. I want to give you everything within my power, but I won't be hurt like that again."

Odie swallowed hard and nodded, "I want you to know I would never do that to you. But I understand."

Mellian sighed heavily, and sagged down, her back bending beneath the weight of her shoulders.

"But Mellian, I would have only asked for one thing from you. Ever." Odie said gently, sounding like he was a million miles away.

"One thing can be too much Odie. What would you have asked for?" Mellian questioned, morbidly curious about the way Odie would destroy her.

But the answer to the question was not what Mellian was expecting.

"Your heart."

Then he stood, and reached down to her, pulling her up gently. He started walking back to camp, believing their conversation over.

Beneath the feeling of shock and the need to give Odie his desire, there was a flicker of anger. Mellian tugged Odie to a stop.

"Does it not occur to anything that I want something in return?" She snapped. Immediately she regretted her tone when Odie frowned.

But his smile was much worse. It was a sweet and sincere smile, laced with pain and bitterness like wine and arsenic.

"I cannot give you any more Mel. You have everything. I gave you my trust, my friendship, my respect…" He trailed off for a moment, before eyeing her, "And you have held my heart since the moment you appeared on our doorstep. I would ask for it back, but I doubt I will have need of it."

She tried to say something, anything to fix this situation. She couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't move.

Odie's smile turned bitter and angry. But his tone did not change, and he did not yell at her. He did not hit her, or scream or throw things.

But Mellian wished he would have. She wished he would hit her and scream and throw things and try and kill her.

It would have been so much better than his controlled disappointment.

"You may keep it. But for all your talk of taking any chance to own love and a home, you are a coward. It's all within your reach. What did you say earlier, 'If someone loved me even half as much as he loves you, I would do _anything-'_?" Odie's quotation of her earlier statement hurt her, but not nearly as much as his next sentence, "Looks like doing anything isn't quite as much as it used to be."

Mellian wanted to cry and scream and rage. But she couldn't. He was right. She was being a coward and a hypocrite, but every time she looked at Odie she saw the possibility of being hurt again. Hurt as badly as Persephone had done.

The worst part of Odie's tirade, was after he was done telling her what he thought of her, he reached over and grasped her hand, helping her across rocks that would have made her stumble and fall.

He wasn't healing her scratched knees, he was preventing them.

Mellian felt tears bloom in her eyes, like never before. She could have sworn they were about to leak out. But as abruptly as they had come, they disappeared, placed in the lump in her throat.

"I know the price you would have to pay to gain your freedom." Odie's voice was still soft, but it wasn't angry anymore.

It was dead.

Listless and monotone.

Mellian felt herself choke and force out a word. She wished she could have forced out a million more. She wished she could find the words to make this go away, to make it better.

"How?"

Odie tugged her to the right, ignoring a jagged cave edge.

"Calli told me. She said it was one of the last things she had seen, and she told me because she couldn't be punished for it anymore, as she wasn't a prophetess."

"You knew?" Mellian gasped, "And you still… you still…?"

Odie stopped suddenly and his face appeared before hers. She felt her legs tremble. He looked stern, but broken.

"I still what? Kissed you?" He said sadly. "Of course. I told you, I wanted to kiss you."

Mellian felt her head drop, and wished with every fiber of her being Odie would hug her. Like before. Before she had ruined everything.

Odie's hand fell out of hers, and Mellian knew it was because of her involuntary silences. If she could force out words, she could make him stay.

It was the most desperate thought she ever had.

"Wait!" She choked out. Odie stopped, but did not turn. Mellian could see his outline.

She took a breath and started talking, not even sure what she was saying, but praying with every last scrap of faith left within her that it would be the right thing.

"Odie, wait… I wanted to kiss you too, and your hug meant a thousand times more than Miss Seph's, which is why I am scared. You could break me so easily, and I am hugely powerful! I want your heart! It's selfish! But I want it! I want it to be mine, to own it, to have you love me! And I was going to sacrifice you to Persephone for my freedom. She was begging me not to before we left, you heard all of it. But I was going to. I want to be free so badly…"

Mellian knew Odie hadn't moved. She had little words left in her. So she whispered the forced words out, the words that could change everything.

"But I thought about it… and it isn't worth it. I can't sacrifice the only person who has ever been a friend to me; I can't kill the only one who has ever made me feel like I am home. I can't harm you Odie. I can't hurt you because I love you."

So there it was. Silence. Deep and dark and deadly. Like Mellian's eyes when Persephone had seen her.

Odie turned around to look at her. It was possibly the slowest movement a human has ever made. Mellian waited an eternity to look into the eyes that would show her everything he felt.

Before the dark cognac eyes she loved could meet her, he was there, in front of her, his hand resting on her cheek. He kissed her again, soft and deep. It was a promise of something Mellian had never known. A promise of forever, of love, and of tender security.

"You... You…" Odie murmured when he pulled away from her lips, "Mel, you're crying…"

_/ Piecing All Your Thoughts Together, Find The Words To Make This Better /_

A/N: Well, It's a longie AGAIN! Should update it soon, I am into the storyline at the moment, Memoirs update…. Probably not for a while, unless I push one out tomorrow. REVIEW if you liked this chappie. It's all fluffy for you guys!!


	12. Golden Halo

**Chapter 12: Golden Halo**

A/N: Well look at me go! Okay, well, this is a** REALLY belated birthday present **to Nuuoa Eclaire for being AWESOME. Sorry it isn't really happy. But it's full of dark and _Muerte_ intensity.

Disclaimer: Out of everything in this story, I own Mellian, Calli, Danaya, and _Muerte_. In this chapter, I own Samuel and Victoria. But they aren't that important. : )

_/ The Stars Are Aligned, But They Don't Align For Us /_

"How can this be?" Her voice trembled in the cavern. Odie could feel her tiny form shake in his arms. She turned her eyes up to him in the semi-darkness and Odie felt his heart wrench. Her eyes were warm and wet, a soft blue that captivated him. Dirt smudged her face, tiny trails of salty tears noticeable through the grime. "I am not allowed to have tears fall from my eyes until the day I find my home. Until I find where I belong."

Odie smiled down at her his own eyes tearing up, "You foolish woman. Don't you realize that a home is not a place?" He laughed in happiness, "A home is when you find people that love you. It is the people that make the place."

She smiled softly, but shook her head, "I don't understand…"

Odie grabbed her hand and tugged her back the way he had come. The group would be wondering where he had gone.

"You belong here Mel. You have a home. I love you, and that means that you are welcome here." Odie explained, his voice tender in the murky light.

Mellian felt more tears leak out of her eyes. He didn't know the worst of what she had done…

She tugged him to a stop. "Odie… wait. You don't know what I have done."

Odie frowned dangerously, and for an instant Mellian saw more to the Brain of the group. He was more than smart. She didn't catch what it was that had flitted through his eyes before it was gone again.

So, Odie could be dangerous.

"What have you done Mel?" He asked patiently.

Mellian sighed heavily and dropped his hand reluctantly. "You know how I gave Calli the opportunity to live as a half vampire, much like Herry?"

Odie nodded, "Thank you for that gift. Herry really appre-"

"No!" Mellian snapped, "It wasn't a gift. Not really. I did it for a more selfish reason than that."

Odie eyed her warily, and she felt her shoulders bend once more.

"I tossed the bones, before Herry attacked. I knew about Danaya's death, and I knew about Calli's death. There was a fifty fifty chance of Neil saving Calli. Because Neil did, she became a vampire." Mellian swallowed, "The bones also told me, that if she was a vampire, she and Herry could never be together. She would have to stay in this dark."

Odie smiled, "Then why was what you did selfish?"

"She would have gone insane you see. Being alone here in the dark. I couldn't have that. I would have had to kill her to keep my rule. She is unbelievably powerful, even without her prophecy powers. When I made her half vampire, she lost power. Now she won't go crazy. But you see, before, Herry would make it alive out of this adventure. It was a sure thing, even if Cronus beat you. Herry would live."

Odie's throat felt dry and he swallowed hard, "And now?"

Mellian gasped painfully, "Now he has a chance of dying down here. That would leave Calli alone. I turned her into a half vampire, because if Herry dies, nothing will tie her to the light. She will stay with me! Forever! Being a half vampire, I am more powerful than her still. So it wouldn't matter, she would be allowed to live!"

Odie groaned, "Well, the good news is, it could be worse. I don't like it, but Herry would chance dying a million times over if it meant him and Calli together."

Mellian smiled gratefully, "The only problem is she is immortal now. So when Herry dies of old age-"

Odie's cry of joy silenced her and suddenly he was hugging her tightly.

"Mel! You are a genius! Herry is immortal! We all are! He was searching for a way to make Calli immortal as well and you have provided it!"

Mellian felt Odie dancing around, tugging her along. But she was too euphoric to even pull away and grasp what little dignity she had left. Plus, the pure ecstasy on Odie's face was enough payment for the humiliation.

"You're immortal?" Mellian asked suddenly, her voice subdued.

Odie stopped dancing for a moment, and came close to her, confusion written in his eyes, "Is that a problem? Aren't you immortal?"

She nodded slightly, eyes downcast.

"Why are you so sad then?" Odie questioned.

She laughed bitterly, "This sounds selfish again. I am sad because if you are immortal, you will never die of natural causes so I can never sneak into Elysian Fields to see you. After this journey, you're…gone."

Odie's laughter struck like a blow and Mellian flinched backwards. Immediately remorse crossed his features.

"Mel," He started. Mellian felt her heart pounding, "I am laughing because it's ridiculous. Do you think I am just letting you come back down here when this is over? You are staying up there! With me… if you want. Or I could stay down here," His voice sounded distasteful at this suggestion, "with you."

Mellian suddenly felt tears spilling over, "You would stay in this hell for me?"

"Well, it's not my first choice, but I suppose we could make it homier." Odie muttered.

Mellian threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. He returned it with fervor and then he continued pulling her down the hallway. As they jogged through the dank caves, Odie heard Mellian's whispered voice say, "You are too wonderful. You're full of light."

He stopped and pulled her to him, "That's funny, because I have always referred to you as my sunlight."

Mellian blushed a bright red that contrasted deeply with her milky white skin. Her hair was such a light blonde it was practically white. She reached out a tendril of her dark power; searching Odie's being once more, reveling in her soul breathing in his light.

But she found something that had not been there before, a small sliver of darkness. That was something she didn't even know was possible. A sliver of darkness had worked its way into Odie, and Mellian didn't understand how it could have done to such a pure soul.

But abruptly, the Queen of the Dark understood.

The sliver of darkness was held within his heart.

It was her. Odie was carrying her in his heart, her darkness, her love, and her tears.

He was her home.

'_Odie?'_ She whispered, letting her voice carry through the darkness in his heart. She felt his amazement when her voice sounded in his head.

'_Yes?'_ He replied hesitantly.

She giggled, _'I understand what you meant before. I mean, about your home not being a place.'_

'_Really?' _

Her answer was slow in coming, reluctant in her fear of rejection. But Mellian thrust the thought forward, not looking back, not regretting it. He was her sunrise._ 'You are my home now Odie, because you are carrying me within your heart'_

_/ It's The Quiet Before The Battle, And You Turned To Me And Said I Love You /_

Atlanta lifted herself off of Archie and sighed, pulling their gear together. Surely it would be time to leave again soon. Mellian had said this was just a rest stop, that their camping spot was still ahead.

"Archie come on, hurry up." She nagged. He looked up at her through hooded eyes, filled with apprehension and tension. Atlanta wished more than anything she could ease the tension, but he just wouldn't let himself relax.

Archie finally stood, and came to stand beside her. Atlanta dropped her pack and pulled his off his back.

"Come here for a second!" Atlanta commanded quietly, dragging him into a darker corridor. He eyed her warily.

"Atlanta, it's really dark in here." He warned.

"You said you saw well in the dark." She muttered, "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

Atlanta felt more than saw him sigh, and knew instantly he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Then he hugged her softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I just, I get this weird feeling about the tunnels ahead. I know there is something wrong with them; I just don't know what it is. I am worried about you, and Neil. And us."

"Why us?"

Archie moved away from her, and suddenly Atlanta was blind in the pitch black. She knew she was okay, Archie couldn't be far, but she hated her weakness.

"Well, I am doing a lot of fighting down here. I am afraid of what you will think when we come out of here. If we come out of here. I am afraid you blame me for Neil." His whispers cut her heart, but it wasn't until the last sentence did she grope around blindly for him, "And I am terrified that my past will tear us apart like before."

Atlanta couldn't find him, and all she was touching was cold dirty walls. Then a slight touch to her back and the huntress whirled around and knew Archie was there. She snorted in amusement.

"No, it wasn't your past. It was your own stupidity that drove us apart. And I don't blame you for Neil, no one does. I will never think badly of you as long as you don't leave me again."

She strode forward and bumped into a warm, familiar body. She hugged him tightly, almost brutally, "And we will get out of this Dark."

Archie laughed, breathlessly and the red head let go of his cracking ribs. Then abruptly, lips were on hers, and she was being pressed into the dirty cavern walls. She couldn't even see Archie's face, but the desperation in his kiss was mirrored in her.

She wanted him to be the last thing she thought of if she died down here in this hell hole.

"Atlanta, when we get out of this, I want you to know that if you move out of my eyesight for the next ten years, I will kill you."

Atlanta laughed, "Agreed. And Archie?"

He kissed her again, whispering against her lips, "Yes?"

"If I die down here," He tried to shush her words, but she pushed them out, "I want you to know I love you. Even if I yell at you."

She felt Archie nod, and in between kissing him, and clinging to him like a child, Atlanta felt something alarming.

Tears, snaking down her cheeks, and Archie's cheeks, to mingle in with their desperate kisses.

Archie pulled away and wiped her eyes gently, "I have a better rule. Let's never leave each other's eyesight, or enter a dark place again."

Atlanta nodded voraciously, "Agreed. Very Agreed."

The Warrior laughed as he pulled her out of the tunnel and back into the light where Neil's indifferent face stood waiting.

"We should get moving. There's something ahead." Neil said softly, his eyes never wavering. The mirror he had constantly carried with him had been left where Danaya's body had disintegrated. Atlanta noticed he was carrying the pouch with her ashes around his neck.

The change in Archie was immediate. He went from being the caring boy who laughed with her and wiped her tears to a dangerous man, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"Where is Mellian?" Archie asked sharply, reminding Neil who was truly in charge.

Neil shrugged, "She disappeared for a while. She just came back with Odie. Brightest I have ever seen her."

Archie's eyebrow rose, which probably meant extreme shock. He tugged Atlanta back, leading Neil, reminding him once again that the blonde was not in charge.

When they reached camp, Atlanta was almost positive her jaw dropped somewhere on the cave's floor. Mellian stood there, beside Odie, her skin a flawless ivory tone. She was almost as pale as Danaya had been.

Her hair was a shimmering platinum blonde, bordering on white, and it hung in waves to her shoulders. When she turned and smiled at Atlanta, her vividly blue eyes burned straight into the Huntress' soul. How could this woman control the Dark?

She was an angel.

"It's time to move on. I know you are all exhausted, but we are near to camp. Then we can stop and rest for a few days." Her voice rang out clearly. Atlanta thought she might weep just at the heavenly sound.

Since when had Mellian ever been this bright, or beautiful? She glanced at Archie, but her partner gave nothing away.

Neil stepped forward, his face blank, but his eyes carefully malicious. He didn't look just dangerous…

He looked threatening. Like he wanted to hurt them… his friends.

"There is something ahead Mellian. Let me," Archie cleared his throat imposingly, "And Archie go first."

Mellian frowned suddenly, and abruptly turned and walked to the edge of the lighted cavern. She lifted her head, as if sniffing the air.

She growled and whirled on them, "Weapons everyone. Archie, Neil and Herry. You go first. Odie and I follow. Then the rest of us. Calli, bring up the rear and protect the others."

The group jumped to her commands. Neil smiled frighteningly, and turned to Atlanta. The excited glint in his eye belied the information he relayed to her.

"Vampires."

The threat in his face was terrifying, and Atlanta had the strangest desire to go hide behind Archie.

She wasn't sure if the vampires or Neil were more deadly.

_/ With My One Last Dying Breath, I'd Apologize For Bleeding On Your Shirt /_

Theresa could feel herself shaking as she followed Mellian's blonde hair through the barely lit tunnel. The air itself even seemed dangerous, but that could be because of Neil and Archie in the front, practically blending into the night itself.

Atlanta reached over and clasped Theresa's hand for an instant, and the Clairvoyant was reassured with her friend's presence. Jay was concentrated on what Herry and Archie were doing, and somewhat annoyed he wasn't with them. Calli was somewhere behind them, probably confused as to how she was supposed to protect her friends when she didn't really know how to fight. Apparently Mellian had faith in the Vamp in her.

A slight noise ahead made the party freeze. Mellian backed up and turned to Theresa.

"We are going ahead. Neil and Archie want to go a different way. Both lead to camp, but we are taking the longer safer way around. They want to go through the vampire hoards. Why, I have no idea." She seemed almost angry, or distraught with their decision. But her hair stayed blonde.

Atlanta immediately let out a feral growl, "You tell Archie to get back here this instant."

As if the purple haired warrior had heard her command he appeared, a slight frown on his face.

"Here." Was all he said. He looked to be concentrating immensely.

"You are not allowed to go into that camp Archie!" Atlanta's voice rose slightly, but she tried to clamp her volume down.

Archie's eyes seemed to flash with barely leashed fury, but they calmed, "Atlanta, do not argue with me right now. Just follow the orders."

She gritted her teeth. "And what about your rule. Do they mean nothing to you?"

One moment Archie was a good three feet from her, and then he was standing before her, leaning down, his eyes boring into hers. He gripped her upper arms viciously. Only then did Atlanta realize he was a good foot taller than her, and much stronger.

Not too mention the look in his eyes was just as wild and deadly as Neil's had been.

"Rules mean jack to me Atlanta. Follow my orders." He snarled, eyes narrowed and killer.

Atlanta straightened her spine and called her pride. Theresa and Jay watched the entire conflict with wide eyes.

"No. Rules mean something to me. Follow _**my **_rule**." **Her voice matched his with barely leashed rage.

For an instant his grip slackened, as if he was shocked by her insubordination. Then he clamped down on her arm, and Atlanta's eyes widened. He would leave bruises.

"_You_ are the only thing that holds any value to me. If you follow me, you will die. **And** you will get me killed. I am more deadly without you. If you don't listen to me in this Atlanta, I _will_ knock you out, and Jay _will_ carry you."

Atlanta felt her eyes tearing, and she ripped her arm out of his grip, despite the fact she knew she had torn the muscle. She latched onto his neck and crashed his mouth onto hers, kissing him as roughly as he had grasped her arm.

"Just this once Arch. You do this to me again, and I will kill you. I am _Muerte's_ Queen, and I have the Ruler of the Dark under _my _rule."

Her words were whispered against his lips, too mumbled for Jay or Theresa to hear. But Mellian heard and a ringing laugh escaped her. Her hair was a sandy brown, her eyes a flat blue.

"She got you there _Muerte. _I did bow down to her. I do what she says, and if she says crush the ant, I** crush **the ant."

Archie let Atlanta go, and grimaced at her. His steely blue eyes connected with Jay's and they both nodded. Jay slid his arm around Theresa.

He disappeared into the murky dark. Mellian shook her head.

"I had hoped you would give that boy some common sense, but apparently, when _Muerte _calls, Archie answers."

Then, before they could start walking, Archie re-appeared and walked back to Atlanta. He frowned at Mellian.

"I do not always answer." He retorted defensively. Then he turned to Atlanta. His eyes were still angry, he still seemed deadly.

"I love you."

Atlanta went to reply in kind, and add a mocking comment of his complete jerk attitude. But he was gone again.

She sighed heavily. "Some days, I really hate that boy."

Theresa nodded in sympathy, and Mellian lead the group forward.

_/ Live. Love. Burn. Die. /_

They didn't see them. They had no chance.

Their vile stench made his heart hurt for an instant, but he used that hurt to steady his hand. He would kill them, every last one of them.

If only to prove to himself that the memory of her soft skin, and gently caresses was worth it. If only to forget everything else: the way her pale skin had gone cold, or her eyes had burnt out. If only because the only thing he wanted to remember was her loving eyes lighting up, or her tender kisses placed carefully on his lips.

They would pay with their lives. She had paid with hers.

His heart didn't even flinch when he drove the stake through one of them. His companion sliced easily though the neck of another one with his dagger.

The third creature flung himself forward.

Neil threw an arm out to protect himself. It hit the exact spot. The softer area in their chest. The only place on their body that was not rock hard and protected.

Right above the heart.

He ripped his outstretched hand out of the vampire's chest, feeling the long dead heart beat one last time before he dropped it to the ground and looked in the vampire's eyes. Then the monster crumpled at Neil's feet.

The blonde turned to Archie, who watched the bloodbath dispassionately.

"Can we move on?"

"We have only killed nine. There is more ahead." Neil said softly, snatching back the stake that had slaughtered the first vamp.

Archie nodded, and followed the blonde who had once held the title of most beautiful.

He wondered what he should call him in street title.

The two killers stalked the night, out to rid the caves of the vile thing that had killed someone dear to them.

The next group they came across had fourteen vampires. It would be difficult. Archie could take out six in about two hits before they knew it. Neil could grab four. The last four would be alerted, dangerous and much faster.

Archie felt himself grinning in expectation. He had missed fighting. But he also missed his queen. He growled slightly, and nodded to Neil.

The vampires were in his way. And he wanted through.

Neil dove, arms outstretched. Two disintegrated. Archie dropped down on them, staking them, decapitating them. Anything that would destroy them.

Three left. Neil must have gotten five.

The three remaining vampires looked stunned, but ferocious. Archie flexed his hand and dove forward, dodging at the last moment. The vampire he had gone and stood ready to fight, but Archie had lunged for the one beside him. He ripped his throat out. The vampire let out a gurgle before the dagger plunged into his heart.

Neil grunted as he tore through another vampire's hard neck. The head landed somewhere in the darkness.

Archie and Neil turned to the last of the three, noting his momentary look of fear for himself.

Vampires weren't just afraid for no reason at all.

Archie threw his dagger, letting it hit the target. The monster fell slowly, and the Warrior retrieved his dagger.

"There's a clan ahead. Hundreds of them." Neil whispered.

Archie's instinct told him to run and hide.

_Muerte's _instinct told him to clean his dagger and enter the war.

He turned to Neil and saw his sister's ashes hanging from his perfect neck.

"Sounds like fun."

Neil smiled, the first smile since Danaya had fallen into oblivion.

But it was not the smile she had once tugged from his lips. It was not a soft, loving smile.

This was a smile of death.

Archie laughed the bone chilling laugh of a time long past.

_Muerte _was back.

_/ If I Could Start Again, I Would Keep Myself, I Would Find A Way /_

Hours later, Archie staggered into view. His shoulder bled profusely, and the dozen bites on him attested to their battle. Neil bled from everywhere, even more battered than Archie. But he had no bites on him. He had soon developed a way of killing the vampires without getting in way of their mouths.

Turned out that the soft spot on their chest was mirrored on their back. He just stuck a dagger in, or when without a weapon, his hand, and ripped the dead heart to shreds.

Now the entire clan was dead, except for a few escapees. Neil wanted more blood, but Archie wanted to go on to camp now.

"We must get back Neil. They are all worried."

"I don't really care." Neil replied.

"Yes you do! They will wonder where-"

Neil's voice was angry and harsh, the first emotion he had shown for a while.

"They miss **you**. Atlanta is probably there, wringing her hands with worry. You have someone to go back to! But these monsters took **my** someone; they took your sister. So I am going on and killing every last one of them!"

Archie sighed at the reminder of Danaya. He shouldn't have taught Neil to be this way, but it had been the only choice.

"Neil, they worry about you too. She is dead, but you know you have friends. There are two more in this cave, let's get them, and then you come home with me. She would want you to do that."

Neil seemed to be broken after that. She still ruled him, even from beyond death. He nodded, "She would want me to do that."

Archie grabbed his shoulder in support, although his body screamed for him not to. They turned to the cave, but Neil's muted whisper stopped him for a moment.

"Do you think she went to Elysian Fields…? I mean, she wasn't a hero…"

Archie froze. He hadn't thought about that. She wouldn't have gone to Elysian Fields unless she had been recognized in this lifetime by the Gods' as one.

"I don't know Neil. But she was a hero to us. Maybe when we go home we can ask Hera." Archie said.

Neil nodded, his eyes once more determined. He led the way into the cave, and Archie followed slowly.

Neil could have the two kills.

Archie watched him as he gracefully dove between the two vampires. They looked surprised. And then, before he had even killed one of them, they looked afraid.

Something was wrong.

The female vampire's soft voice stopped both Archie and Neil in their tracks. She was quite pretty, in an inhuman way. Her hair was a strawberry blonde color, her eyes golden.

"Are you Vengeance?" She asked, her eyes wide and her chest heaving.

Neil cocked his head, "Pardon?"

The male vamp came to stand at her side. "Are you the one that they are calling Vengeance? You look like him. He is said to have blonde hair, which seems like a halo until he kills you. But he was supposed to have a partner. With purple hair and deadly daggers."

Neil smiled slowly, "Vengeance? You monsters should have been writers. That's good. Yeah, I am Vengeance. That's _Muerte_." He gestured to Archie, "Otherwise known as Death."

The female vampire sunk to the ground and bowed her head slowly, "Sammy, just let them kill us. I don't want my heart ripped out. I want it right here in my body. Where my head is. Just stake me."

Neil strode forward but the man jumped in front of the kneeling woman. "Victoria, get off that ground. You are not going to just _die_."

Neil looked puzzled and then continued forward. Victoria stood and saw him coming, and let out a pathetic whimper.

"Gods, he looks like a fallen angel." She murmured, backing away.

Neil's feet stopped working for a moment as his head snapped up, blue eyes of beauty burning into her.

"What did you say?" He asked brokenly.

Her pale hand snaked up to her throat, as if she was threatened by him, "That you look like a fallen angel."

Neil snarled, "Don't say that!" He sprang forward and grabbed her by her throat. She cried out and glanced around wildly for Samuel.

Neil's grip slackened when a vampire barreled into the side of him. He was thrown into the cave wall, and immediately stuck a dagger out to hinder any vampire that would try to bite him.

But none came. He threw himself to his feet and saw Samuel once again standing protectively in front of the woman.

"Victoria, you know that I…" His voice died for a moment, "Vic, you know I love you."

Her hand latched onto his and she smiled majestically, her unearthly beauty showing through. "I love you too."

They faced Neil defensively, waiting for his attack.

Archie threw himself in front of the vampires and faced Neil. He had a dagger in his hand and his glare was penetrating.

"Neil, let's go back to camp."

Neil lurched forward, the look in his eyes placing Archie's coffin around him.

"Archie. Move out of my way. You are protecting vile monsters."

Archie cringed slightly, but threw _Muerte _up in front of him. He was Death. No mere blonde would threaten him.

"These monsters are in love. Would you snake your pretty hands around Victoria's throat. Her pale throat? Would you strangle her to death, or just rip her throat out? Watch her crimson blood spill onto her beautiful ivory skin like you watched Danaya's?" Archie spat.

The blood rushed from Neil's face, and he took on a deathly pallor, "Don't you say her name."

Archie continued, "Would you stand and watch as Samuel cried over her body, vowing revenge on us? Or would you kill him too?"

Neil didn't even say a word.

"Would you rip her throat out so she could never whisper those last words to her beautiful monster love? He would never lean close and feel her blood soak his clothes when she whispered to him that 'beauty never cries'?"

Neil moaned, low in his throat, a sound Archie felt resonate in his soul. It was a sound of despair and betrayal.

Archie had lost a friend, and gained an enemy.

"Would you kill them Neil? Could you kill them? Could you let Samuel be another you, another me? Would you watch Victoria's beautiful dead body disintegrate into her ashes, in this dark cave?"

Neil stepped half heartedly towards Archie, his eyes dancing with tears and pain.

Archie tsked, "Danaya would hate you."

Neil's strangled cry of anguish hurt Archie more than he would have thought possible. He threw himself forward and grasped the Warrior's throat. Archie flung the blonde back and turned to the vampires.

Before Neil could wrap his hands around Archie's throat once more, he let out a wild command.

"Run."

They scrambled for the exit to the cave, and Neil didn't even glance at them. He was too busy squeezing he life out of Archie. Archie kicked him off and threw a dagger. It hit Neil's shirt.

The blonde shrieked, "Don't you say her name!" And lunged again, letting the shreds of his shirt fall from his body. He landed on Archie, only to start hitting him, punching him, biting him.

Anything that would result in killing the object that had caused him pain.

Archie only got one glancing blow in, but it was enough. It had been the cause of rage, and had Neil's hand not impaired his judgment, it would have killed him.

Instead it only knocked him out.

But before Vengeance let go of his throat, his face softened into an expression Archie thought he would never see again.

He smiled tenderly, and his blue eyes lit up.

"Danaya? You're here."

And then he passed out completely, landing as a dead weight upon Archie's chest. The Warrior rolled him off and picked him up, walking out of the cave.

Atlanta was going to kill him.

_/ Haunted By Phantoms Of The Past, Did You Know Their Still Real? /_


	13. Phantom

**Chapter 13: Phantom**

A/N: Okay, well my laptop is completely broken. I need to buy a new one apparently. So updates are going to be slow for a while. Although, summer is here, so it could go quickly. Anyway, review merci beaucoup : )

Disclaimer: I own Danaya, Calli, Meurte and Mellian. I don't own anything else. Pooh.

_/ I Like What You Say, And I Only Wanna Make You Happy /_

It was eerie, the way everything was silent all around her. She didn't really know what to make of it. She knew her eyes were shimmering slightly, their slit-like pupils glistening in the darkness. Ever since the day she had died, Theresa hadn't really understood her new eyes.

She remembered the pain, the excruciating torture it had been to transport her and her friends into Cronus' lair to save Atlanta. It had been bliss, at first, to see the beautiful meadow, and Jay's smiling face, and having the knowledge that everything was going to be okay. But then she had felt the bond breaking, her power snapping, being used much too fast. The only way to save her friends lives was to take that bridge of pure power into her very self. They had made it to Cronus' hide out.

Only, the instant she had succeeded in getting the group there, the entire structure of her portal had collapsed within her soul, rending her insides apart.

It had been sheer torture, feeling everything inside of her be ripped to shreds, and yet appear completely healthy on the outside. It had been torture, seeing Jay stand beside her as her dying body had slipped away, into Hades' realm.

But somehow she had been pulled back. Already dead, the scattered remains of her power had healed her body. It had been too late for Theresa to come back, and yet, the pull she had felt from her body was inescapable.

She had to go back, if only to tell Jay that she had always loved him.

Theresa had returned from the dead unchanged except for the penetrating catlike eyes. Instead of circular pupils, the Clairvoyant stared through emerald eyes that could almost see the flame of life burning inside of a person.

Theresa knew when someone was around, just by the feel of their life force. She could feel the dead from miles away, and grave yards captivated her with the remaining glows of phantom spirits.

She had been concentrating on the purplish flame and the golden flame that were weaving around each other a few miles away. All night, she had studied those flames, hoping that she would feel them until morning came. If one snuffed out, she would have to be the bearer of unbearable news.

How could she tell her friends that Neil had died? He had already lost everything…

But in a way, Theresa hoped that it would be the golden flame if any flame had to go out. Neil almost wanted to die. Without Danaya, he didn't even care.

But if the purple flame went out, Theresa would have to walk the ten steps to her best friend's tent and inform the huntress that Archie was never coming back to her.

How could Theresa tell one of the strongest among them that her rock, her best friend, and the man she _loved_… was dead?

She couldn't. And yet, she still sat, aware of the flames, the entire time the two were away.

Jay was in their tent, unhappy with his newfound 'weaker-than-Neil' status. Odie was patrolling the campsite, Mellian at his side. Theresa knew something had gone on with the couple, due to the blinding brightness of Mellian's hair, and her bewitching angelic eyes. She was pleased for Odie, but not completely sure if Mellian was trustworthy.

After all, how could the woman love anyone, if she was completely evil?

Theresa shrugged away the thoughts, trusting Odie's judgement until she could re-evaluate her own. Herry and Calli were in their tent, and Theresa knew that they were probably beyond euphoric. Mellian had just given them the news that Calli's new 'vampire' blood had made her immortal. She had finally found her forever with Herry.

But at a very high cost. Neil wouldn't even have his own life with Danaya. It was bittersweet.

The red-headed woman stood, stretching out her long legs, and walked to the edge of the camp. She found it odd, that while Archie and Neil had gone on a hunt to kill vampires, she felt no deaths. Was it because vampires had no souls that she couldn't feel them?

To answer her own question, Theresa turned her unsettling gaze to Herry and Calli's tent. They were in there; Theresa could see Herry's comforting brown flame next to Calli's soft pink one. But they were flickering, as though they could be snuffed out any second.

Theresa knew that neither Herry nor Calli were about to die. Vampires didn't have souls. But Herry and Calli were clutching theirs by threads. Theresa wondered if when they got older they would lose them completely. She didn't like the thought of them having no flame. How would she find them?

A slight disturbance in the purple flame on the edge of her awareness sent the fighter racing towards the other end of camp. When she got there, the purple flame was normal, steadily pulsing and flickering. The gold one had abated, and while steady, seemed almost… dormant. As if it had just, gone to sleep, but was still alive.

A slight breeze ruffled her hair, and Theresa spun around fast.

No one was there.

There shouldn't be a wind in a cave.

Turning slowly back towards the flames, Theresa felt goose bumps rise upon her skin. Her breathing quickened while the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight.

She spun around once more, only to see the camp exactly how she had left it only seconds before.

But on the ground, only a foot from where she was standing was Neil's golden mirror. She felt herself drift to the mirror and lift it, studying the engraved N. She opened it slowly, letting the flaps fall to the side as she stared at her own grimy and terrified face in the mirror.

The picture Neil had always kept in the mirror had been changed from the single model picture of himself, to a slightly smaller picture.

In the picture, Theresa saw a man and a woman. The man was handsome, with golden hair, and happy carefree blue eyes. He was smiling at the woman, and all you could see was the love they had between them.

It was Neil. But while it looked like Neil, it was a Neil from the past. Danaya's Neil.

And there she was, dressed in a teal shirt, grinning cheekily up at the blonde model. There was no blood on her lips, or chest. She was not emaciated or deathly pale.

She was just a woman, and she looked happy.

Theresa felt her chest tighten, and heard dry heaving sobs.

It took her a moment to realize that they were coming from her own body, unnoticed as she stared at two people who had meant something to her.

In a way, both Danaya and Neil had died that day. But now, Danaya was back.

Theresa knew that as surely as she knew that Cronus was evil. She could feel the breeze still on her skin, and the tingling goose bumps.

Neil had left his mirror with Danaya's ashes when she had died. The only part of his past life he had taken with him that day was the pouch of her ashes hung around his neck, his vow for vengeance.

Jay was calling her name, standing outside the tent, looking panicked. Herry and Calli were on their way over, moving faster than most mortals could. Atlanta stood beside her; breathing hard and anxiously, wondering if Archie would make it home.

The clairvoyant got off the ground, and cursed under her breath. If Danaya knew what Neil had become, she would hate him. Stowing the mirror into her pants pocket, she turned to Atlanta, whose expression was torn between shock at seeing Neil's mirror, and horror.

"It's okay; I just had a scary vision." Theresa lied through her teeth, "But it wasn't really relevant. Just about us being stuck in the dark."

Herry and Calli sighed, they believed her. Odie and Mellian probably would. Atlanta didn't, and there wasn't a chance Jay would buy that.

But as long as Neil didn't know, it didn't matter.

As Theresa turned to Jay, her gaze went past him, focusing in on the man trudging towards them, another figure slung over his back.

Archie had returned.

He walked slowly to camp, avoiding Atlanta's gaze the entire time. He laid Neil down on the ground gently, patting the blonde man's shoulder consolingly. Only after he had arranged his friend to his liking did the purple haired warrior stand up. Everyone in the camp was just staring at Archie and Neil in complete horror and suspicion.

Archie looked as if someone had thrown him into a wood chipper. He had blood flowing from bite wounds covering him. Harsh purple bruising marred his neck, disrupting the graceful column of his pale neck. What looked like claw marks were scattered across his clothing, and dirt covered every inch of him.

When his tired blue eyes finally met Atlanta's furious hazel ones, he sighed and closed them slowly, as if awaiting his punishment.

But for once, Atlanta surprised Theresa. Instead of yelling at the warrior like she so obviously desired to do, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him slowly, leaning her head on his chest. She sighed, and all the anger seemed to drain out of her.

"Oh Arch. What am I ever going to do with you?" She asked quietly, sounding as exhausted as Archie looked. His eyes opened, slightly surprised. But instead of making her angry again, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Make sure I never hunt vampires for a living. Neil was right when he said it was his calling."

Atlanta's tired giggle died before it left her lips. Neil had shifted, a moan being drawn from his own perfect lips. His eyes opened, clear, blue, innocent.

They were hypnotizing in their blinding beauty. A phantom of times long past, when Neil lived for something other than death.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice tinged with slight worry. There was no despair, no hopelessness.

Archie felt himself bite back a wail of utter desolation. He dropped slowly to where Neil was and smiled gently at the blonde. Neil frowned darkly.

"You look terrible Arch… Didn't you… hit me?" He asked, the words thickening on his tongue, turning from honey to poison.

Archie blinked back unwanted moisture and coughed.

"Neil, you have to get up. We have to go get Cronus. Remember, we went past all the vampires to get him?" Archie said pleadingly.

Neil's expression just grew darker.

"Yes… and we got in a fight. I remember it all."

Archie swallowed and his eyes blazed with pain.

"And you just happened to forget that she's _dead_ Neil?"

Neil's eyes widened just a fraction, but he shook his head.

"But… that was just a mistake. She told me so. It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

For the first time, Neil's clear but confused eyes surveyed the camp. When Danaya was not there, his confused, shining face shattered, the mask of innocence cracking into another person.

But just before Neil completely slipped into that sea of murky hurt and long gone phantoms, he turned back to Theresa and frowned in the most child like way.

"But… she told me she wasn't gone. I saw her." His voice had gone from defending to pleading.

Theresa's heart shattered at the extreme betrayal shadowed in his eyes. How could a man take this much pain? What type of man could he ever be in the end of all this?

Her eyes shifted to look at Archie, who was sitting with Neil, his eyes tormented, and his hand resting on Atlanta's, who stood protectively over him, her hands on his shoulder.

How had Archie ever gotten through that alone? It was a wonder he was still sane…

Neil stood, almost knocking Archie to the ground. He started to half stagger, half sprint to his tent, but Theresa slapped her hand on his chest.

"Neil wait!" She cried.

He snarled, "Get out of my way."

She felt wet salty tears run down her cheeks and burn her cracked lips. She called to her power, coaxing it out from behind her sleepiness, and pain.

"I cannot bring her back for you, my beauty. But I can ease some pain." She whispered, letting almost all her power unleash itself in his body. His injuries healed instantly, and Theresa felt him fall into a deep sleep, slowly hovering to the ground, his body shrouded in a lilac purple mist. She knew she had not healed his broken heart, but she had given him a few hours of peace and good dreams.

She stumbled to where Archie stood and set her thin, shaking hand on his chest. Draining the last drop of her power into him, she felt his wounds knit, and his bruises lighten. When he stood before her, almost completely whole, except for scars and hand marks on his neck she smiled wistfully.

"I'm sorry I can't heal a broken heart Archie. I would have for him…'

Theresa fell backwards into a void of complete oblivion. She wondered if she had died, but when she hit the hard dirt behind her she knew that she was not in heaven, nor Elysian Fields.

She was in hell.

_/ Too Hungry To Sleep Too Tired To Eat /_

"They are beautiful Neil. I love them. Delilah has never looked so pretty!" Danaya's voice was excited as she stared at the new plants adorning her fish tank. Neil smiled, and watched as the curtain of raven hair slid in front of her face. He pushed it back gently and grinned mischievously. He loved that he was the only one she never flinched away from.

"Danaya…" He murmured.

A flicker of confusion crossed her eyes, "Yes?"

He shook his head lightly, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on her luscious lips.

"Never mind."

The confusion cleared away to make room for a beautiful untouchable innocence. He had a long while yet to tell her he was falling in love with her. And he was sure she knew it anyway.

Something constricted in his chest, and Neil had a weird gut instinct of terror. But as fast as it had come, it disappeared, and he was left staring at Danaya's anxious eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, clearly worried. He lifted a perfectly manicured hand and smoothed the lines on her forehead.

"Yes. Stop frowning, you're getting wrinkles." She scowled at him, and he pacified her by adding, "Plus, I only ever want to see you smile."

She laughed lightly and hugged him gently. The strange suffocating feeling returned to Neil, and he wrapped his arms around her slim form.

It was like he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Danaya?"

She looked expectantly at him.

"I…" He shook his head gently, "You're beautiful."

She giggled good naturedly, and leaned up to kiss him softly, "I have to be to keep up with you."

Neil awoke gasping with the feeling of a thousand tons on his chest. Sweat rolled off him, making the dirt that caked his face smudge into lines. He rolled violently to the side to see that no one slept beside him.

He raised his shaking hands to the slim light, swallowing hard at the pale, dirty fingers. His nails were jagged, and he wished he had his manicure kit.

But that was a desire from another time.

He sighed deeply as he studied his hands, letting the relief that _her _blood was not on them wash through him. He almost expected them to be stained red with it, never to be washed away.

You never knew how much time you had.

Neil had learned that lesson the hard way. He wished he would have told her that day that he loved her. He wished he had just said it, just told her. Three simple words that would have changed nothing, but perhaps lightened the insufferable regret that piled upon his shoulders with every passing day.

She should have known how much she meant to him. He should have told her, all the time.

You never knew how much time you had.

He sat slowly, wishing the nausea he felt would disappear. His head ached, he supposed from fighting Archie. Glancing around the make-shift camp, he saw that everyone has packed up. His friends –is that what they were?- were dirty, and tear stained and tired, but they still pushed on.

What had the gods driven them too? What wouldn't they sacrifice to beat Cronus? And is it worth it? Would it be worth it?

For Jay, maybe. Theresa, Archie, Atlanta… Even Herry and Odie and Mellian and Calli. That was worth it. They would live forever.

But for Neil?

He would rather have one more minute with Danaya than save the five billion people on the planet.

She would always come first.

Even from her dark grave she ruled his heart.

He stood, stretching out his muscled legs. Gathering his gear, Neil strode purposefully towards his group. His blue eyed gaze snagged on a shiny piece of equipment. Some sort of thermos.

Neil felt his step slow, his walk become sloppy, and wild. He eyed the face that stared him back from the metal, and let out a hysterical laugh.

Of course this would happen to him. He had lost everything in these caves; why not destroy everything he had outside of them. Every single part of the former Neil had to leave.

He raised a dirty hand to his previously beautiful face. A large scar marred from his chin to his collarbone. He didn't even remember how he had received it. His eye was purple and swollen; his face bruised and cut up.

Once a loved and loving model, who saved the world on the side. Now, at his worst, an empty shell of a man, scarred, broken, lost, and wishing the world would just leave him the hell alone. But if wishes were horses even beggars would ride.

Neil slowly reached out and grasped the metal canister. It was cool and smooth in his hand, and for a moment he was drawn back to the feeling of Danaya's cold and clammy skin, beautiful even in death. With an audible gasp he threw the thermos as hard as he could, hearing it hit the opposite wall with a thud.

Turning to face his surprised and slightly frightened group he sighed heavily.

"Where are we going?"

Mellian stepped forward, unafraid and content, looking more like a pampered princess than anyone had a right to. She met his scowl and smiled, brilliantly.

"We are almost to my domain. Cronus is there. Hades has also decided to pay a visit." At this, her beautiful ringing voice was tinged with bitter hatred.

Jay smiled just once, sadly, and with an exhausted resignation only a leader could truly know. Stepping to the front, he took control once more. Jay was no longer the strongest, and he knew that.

But without Jay, they were not a team. Without Jay, they were just a group of people.

"Everyone grab their weapons. As soon as we find a place to throw our gear, we toss it, go in, get Cronus and get out. By tomorrow we should be back to the outside."

"Should being the operative word here." Herry added. A brief laugh was shared.

Jay turned and went to go down the tunnel. On his way he snatched Theresa's hand and pulled her to the front with him, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss. Neil saw his mouth shape three words that stung him. The blonde couldn't hear Theresa's reply, but he did not need to.

He stepped into line, walking in front of Mellian and Odie, behind Archie and Atlanta. The fact that Odie was hovering over Mellian did not escape him, and he couldn't seem to not focus on Herry holding Calli's hand so gently in his own as they walked.

The only people who seemed to be content with not touching were Archie and Atlanta. So Neil stared at the backs of their brightly colored heads and pushed all the memories last night's dreams had dredged up.

The group stopped for another moment, apparently to decide whether left or right was the correct way, and in that brief second of time, Archie took the chance Neil wished he had taken more often.

He leaned down and kissed Atlanta's dirty cheek, sharing a smile with her, reminding her that they were a team.

"I love you Lanta. Don't you forget that." He whispered the words her ear, Neil barely making them out. The red head turned to him and glared teasingly.

"You know I won't. But that doesn't mean I forgive you yet." She murmured.

Archie laughed and smiled, turning back to the front.

Neil let out a breath he had forgotten he was holding. But just as he thought that they were done, that this was over… Atlanta nudged Archie softly and looked at him.

"But I love you too." She whispered, letting her hand briefly tangle with his. The decision seemed to be left, because the group surged forward, and the couple followed.

Neil sighed painfully and took one last glance at their previous camp. For a moment, in the after glow of their lanterns, it looked as if Danaya was standing there. Neil blinked once, and she was gone.

He couldn't blame Archie and Atlanta. He couldn't blame any of the others for not being cowards.

After all… You never knew how much time you had.

_/ Have You Ever Been A Part Of Something That You Thought Would Never End? /_


	14. Powerless

**Chapter 14: Powerless**

A/N: I got a new laptop. I should be updating much more now!

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome stuff. Shucks.

_/ As I Cremate This Memory And Watch The Darkened Ashes Rise /_

Roses bloomed around them, ebony back and dripping what appeared as dark and viscous as blood. Theresa shuddered and moved a few paces closer to Jay, her joints turning to ice in her body by the sheer amount of death she found in this garden.

Mellian stared out at her roses, her face colored with disbelief and pain. She touched a single raven blossom and it turned pure ivory, the blood-like fluid disappearing.

"These roses were grown here in my palaces garden to honour the dead that are trapped here. They are not tortured, not like Tartarus. They are held captive, and only allowed to leave when their rose blossoms white. When I left a few weeks ago, three quarters of this garden had grown white."

Theresa's knees felt weak, "How can you turn them white if at their core they are darkness?"

Mellian felt a crystal tear drop off her cheek to land in the barren earth below. The dirt grew soft, its eroded surface becoming moist.

"The souls were placed in plants because plants can be manipulated. With soft words and love and care, roses of the darkest souls can be turned ivory too. But treat them badly and they will revert to black before you can fix the damage."

She set her feet, her eagle glare pointed straight ahead. Her eyes flashed a deep burgundy and her slim hands shook with unleashed power. "Hades and Cronus have destroyed my palace. I. Will. Not. Tolerate. That."

The group stood in shocked silence for a moment. Odie hesitantly stepped towards the Queen of the Dark; unsure of what to do, but knowing he had to do something. But before anyone could act, Neil sprinted in another direction, running as fast as Atlanta.

"Neil!" Calli shrieked and raced after him, her vampire blood singing in her veins. Her afternoon snack on Herry yesterday had helped her; she had Neil within her arms before he had gone fifty steps.

Expecting a fight fired Calli's vampire blood, but she would not hurt Neil. She owed _everything _to that poor jaded man, and she would rather destroy herself than harm him. But before she could safely bring him back to the group he went limp in her grasp and let out a soft keen that broke her soul.

"Calli…. Calli…." He moaned, "Please, please tell me you saw her."

Calli let him go, stepping back and surveying the area. There was no one except their friends behind them.

"Neil… I'm sorry… there is no one out here. This place is as silent as a graveyard."

Neil stood, his hawk eyed glare burnt out. He was fading away into nothing, not even a hero to be remembered, just a man who once had a dream and a future. A man who saved the world, and asked for only one thing in return. A man who was still saving the world, despite losing the only thing he wanted.

"It is a graveyard. Come on Calli." He said. His voice was exceedingly polite, and he even held his arm out to help her over the bumpy parts, but she could tell he didn't want to touch her.

He just wanted to die.

Upon returning to the group Calli was astonished to find the roses around them were slowly turning from a muddled black to a silvery color. Mellian looked pleased, but beyond furious also. She snagged Neil's arm and yanked him close to her, her rage boiling in her eyes.

"Tell me what you saw?" She demanded, "was it her? Was it Danaya?"

Neil's blue eyes widened a fraction, but before he could even begin to respond Theresa cried out, purple power shooting out and demolishing roses. She fell to the ground and scrambled to her feet, snatching her nunchuks.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" She shrieked, swinging her nunchuks and crying.

Jay stepped towards her, only to be hit so hard in the chest an audible crack was heard. Archie quickly pulled a dagger, ignoring his whip and stepped to Theresa.

Atlanta was faster.

She grabbed Theresa's shoulder, and for a brief second her hazel eyes glistened with green and purple powers. She screamed louder than Theresa had and flung herself backwards.

"Mellian! Get us out of here! Can you see him!?" She cried, crawling towards Archie.

Archie shook his head mutely, shocked at the chaos and terror everything had been reduced to in seconds.

"Yes Atlanta. I know Roger is in front of me. I know he is leading an army of dead soldiers Archie killed only seven or so months ago. He cannot hurt you. He came for me."

Her voice stopped the chaos as everyone tried to absorb her words. It had been completely calm and accepting, as though she faced undead armies alone daily.

"And they came for Theresa and Neil." Her voice remained calm and collected.

She stepped forward and tipped her head slightly, as if acknowledging a presence no one could see. Theresa was in a ball on the ground, crying as though someone had chopped off her arm.

Mellian's voice choked slightly as she said her last sentence, but her gaze didn't even waver from the spot of air she seemed to be focusing on. For a brief moment her now black eyed glare showed pain. Archie could have sworn that he had seen that look on his own face before.

Mellian looked as though she had betrayed someone she cared about.

"They also came to get Odie."

_/ It's Better To Burn Out Than Fade Away /_

The stones practically glistened in the half light. It was beautiful in a haunting sort of way. The palace was a charcoal, white specks and ebony spots strewn across the surface. Theresa glanced sideways to see Neil, alert and ready to fight. She wished he wasn't. She wished he was worrying about scuffing his shoe. She never thought she would miss the old Neil.

But oh… how she missed him. She would give her left hand to hear him complain about his hair just one last time.

Theresa felt her power burning inside of her. It was strong; the adrenaline coursing through her had brought it to its maximum capacity. She knew how she was going to use it now.

Mellian had informed them quite calmly that although most of them could not see the spirits, they were there. And they could harm humans.

Theresa was not going to let her friends… her _family _be killed by a bunch of second rate ghouls. Not now. Not in this pit of eternal death.

So she bided her time, watching how Neil walked, and Odie shuffled, trying to catch the solemn Mellian.

Theresa flung a tendril of power at Mellian, trying to let her realize that she had not betrayed Odie. Mellian didn't even glance her way. Theresa sighed.

She needed to conserve her power. Mellian and Odie could make up when she got them the hell away.

Theresa could almost feel Roger's gaze on her back. Atlanta had hated that man, and Archie had hated him upon killing him. It was remarkable to think that behind her was the man who had tortured Atlanta and been Archie's best friend. Too bad no one but Theresa and Mellian could see him.

It was terrifying to see the mangled soldiers all around her. Some were missing arms, hands, legs… heads. Archie had killed these men to reach Atlanta.

A morbid part of Theresa's brain wondered if Jay would do that for her.

She shut out that thought and concentrated on building more power. More power than her body could handle. She got it. She was draining everyone and everything around her. Roses were wilting, Soldiers spirits were fading, and Neil was losing focus. But she had more power than she could handle now. She infused it in everything she had. Her hair was alive with purple power, more burgundy than orange. Her eyes glowed, their catlike slits menacing in the half dark. Her necklace was warped into a half spell symbol, purple on her chest. Her shoes, her pants, her shirt. Everything held power. And her skin thrummed with it. She almost lost it when Odie tripped. Her concentration slipped for a moment, but she grabbed it back. She felt a slight stinging sensation, and the acrid stench of burning flesh hit her a second before the numbing pain did. Her necklace had overtaxed the metal superheating and branding into her neck. She felt something there, to the right of her neck, just below her collarbone.

They entered the castle, Theresa not even sparing the energy to heal the brand she had made. Cronus sat waiting on a throne, a scythe in his hand. He was holding a tiny planter in his other hand, the rose turning from a muddy silver to dark as each second passed.

"You should be thanking me for saving your life." He said condescendingly. Odie stepped forward. So... Odie had been summoned to be their leader in this group.

"Why would we do that Cronus?"

Cronus let out a hearty laugh, and smirked down at the little genius of their group.

"Odie, tell me you haven't been grateful for this mission. You met Mellian after all. I saved your lives because the balance of the universe is going to be twisted, and not by me. It will make the world very dangerous. It might even kill everyone on it. Only the darkest recesses will be safe."

Theresa believed him. He wasn't lying. She wanted to smash him to pieces for that.

"Cronus," Her voice was heavy with power, "You made a mistake. Again. You never should have let me in here. I have more than enough power to destroy you. I have more than enough power to destroy the world."

Cronus nodded at her, his eyes flaring scarlet with respect, "Ahh yes Theresa. You are more powerful than me right now. But I have a card up my sleeve. Do you see this beautiful little rose?"

Mellian strode forward, "Kill him Theresa. You have to do it. Cronus, you-" Her voice choked off with what sounded suspiciously like tears.

Cronus stood and glared straight at Neil, "Name my price of survival. What can I give you that will make you leave me? Leave this castle."

Neil glanced at him, wild hope gleaming in his eyes for a split second. But then it returned to the dead scowl and hatred bloomed in his features.

Cronus put his scythe to the rose, and a terrible taunting knowledge crossed his face.

Strangely enough it was Mellian who stopped him. She cried out before he severed the rose.

"Don't Cronus. We will leave the castle. You can have it. Give me that rose."Her tone had turned from begging to deadly. Cronus went to toss it to her, but he stopped.

"You know, I think it's more fun my way Dark Queen."

He brought his scythe to the rose quickly, and Theresa felt Mellian's heartrending anguish and reacted.

His scythe hit open air. The rose sat in Theresa's palm and she couldn't hold anything back.

"Run!" She shrieked at her companions before letting loose every bit of power she had. She heard them sprinting, and felt the room explode.

Before she fell into black oblivion, Theresa wondered if she had indeed destroyed the world.

_/ This Is Gunna Break Me In Two, This Is Gunna Bring Me Close To You /_

Theresa lifted herself out of the rubble. She felt broken, and empty. Cleaned out. She wondered if she had sacrificed her powers for this. She wondered if she was alive, or even capable of feeling anymore.

But she still had the rose that Mellian had wanted to protect with her life. She picked it up, noticing that it was in perfect condition, and started walking. She saw figured in the distance and jogged closer, expecting her friends.

It wasn't them. It was a two woman, a man, a teenager and a little girl. Theresa realized they were dead. She almost strode by them, except for one of the women turned and glanced at her sharply.

Her hair was short, and stuck out in strange ways. She was emaciated and pale, but her eyes were lively.

They were also the brightest green Theresa had ever seen.

Theresa knew this woman. It was her mother. The mother who she and her father had watched die of brain cancer only twelve years ago.

"Mother?" Theresa whispered. Her mother stepped forward, as if she wanted to touch her. Her hand passed through her. Theresa wanted to hug this spirit. She wanted to touch her so badly she thought she would die. She summoned the smallest scrap of energy, noticing that she had stolen it from the teenager in the group. She forced it into her skin, making it hum slightly with a purple glow.

She stepped forward and hugged her mother's spirit as gently as she could. Tears rolled down her face.

"Theresa." Her mother whispered, "My baby."

Theresa pulled away and smiled, her voice torn with pain. "I can't stay mom. I need to go to my friends."

Her mother smiled, and for an instant Theresa saw what her father had fallen in love with. She was beautiful when she smiled, as if the whole world was lighting in a way no other could ever do.

"I know sweet heart. But Neil's family says hi. All of them. Even his best friend. They want you to tell him that their deaths weren't his fault. And they want to give him a gift."

Theresa's mother leaned forward and kissed her cheek. The clairvoyant felt a spark of power, but then it was gone.

"Just transfer it the same way. It is a cruel gift. I am sorry I had given it to him. But he needs it."

Theresa nodded briefly and went to walk away. She knew without looking that he mother still watched her. She turned slightly, not enough to actually see her mom.

"I love you. And Dad still loves you. He always has. And he always will."

Theresa continued walking, wondering if she would see her mother sooner than she anticipated. After an hour, Theresa almost gave up. But she saw a spark of gold in the distance, and sprinted. Neil. Neil was golden.

She found them, sitting in a group, some crying, some sleeping, some sitting and staring. Jay looked broken.

Theresa didn't even say anything; she just walked up to Neil. She smiled at him, feeling as though her world would shatter any moment. She just needed to give him his message.

"You're family says... It isn't your fault they died. Best friend... too. Gift." She mumbled, leaning down and kissing his cheek. She felt everyone's shock. She felt Jay's unbelievably pain and betrayal. She felt the spark of power that went through her lips and into Neil's skin.

"They said... sorry... cursed gift." She turned, and saw Mellian, sitting alone, her eyes drenched in sparkling tears.

"Mellian... rose." She held out her shaking hand with the dark burgundy rose in it. She didn't even see the Queen of the Dark take it.

Theresa collapsed once more, using the last reserve of power to send Jay a feeling of love, devotion. She remembered Persephone's words in her ears about over using. Her mentor had been giving her a lesson.

'_To over use your powers is to kill yourself. To use every last reserve is to destroy your power. You may never use them again when this happens. Sometimes, the strongest are okay. Usually, you have nothing left. **Never** use your last reserve.'_

_/ I Just Lost It /_


	15. Theresa's Sacrifice

**Chapter 15: Theresa's Sacrifice**

A/N: Hey guys! I just thought I would throw an update out :) Guess what? This is the second last chapter! Then an epilogue. I KNOW IT'S FINALLY OVER! Not sure whether to be sad or happy now...

_/It Doesn't Matter How Our Story Ends /_

"But what could it be? He hasn't even come out of his tent!?" Jay's voice questioned in frustration. His team was acting so strangely, he wasn't even sure how they could get out of here, never mind defeat Cronus.

"I am not sure. Mellian won't talk to me, so I can't get her to explain it. I am positive she knows though." Odie said, agony strewn throughout his statement.

Theresa felt her eyes open to stare up at Jay's chin. She was lying on his lap, her body so sore it felt as though she had been hit by a truck. Tentatively, she reached into her mind, searching for a flame of power. There was none.

She sat up, ignoring Jay's protests, and tried to suck energy around her. She pulled so hard that it could have killed Jay. Nothing.

Theresa felt tears stroll down her cheeks, making the caked on dirt slip off. She shut her eyes and buried her face in her hands, letting loose the most painful sobbing she had ever experienced.

She was useless. She couldn't even pull a flame of power from her mind. They wouldn't need her anymore after they discovered it.

But how could she even hide it? As soon as they asked her to do something, they would know. Mellian would know instantly, just by looking at the dead fire in her eyes.

"Jay," Her voice gasped out, "What do my eyes look like?"

Jay looked terrified of her heart wrenching outburst. "They look the same as they have for the past seven months. Cat eyes. But they... aren't quite as bright."

Theresa let out a wispy smile of pain. So she could still see the flames, she could still see the dead. What a cursed gift.

Her mind instantly sharpened and she ignored her pain at losing every bit of power. She stood, feeling her knees crack and shriek in protest.

"Where is..." She trailed off, staring down at her dirty, thin hands. They were wrinkled. Not wrinkled like she had been swimming but wrinkled as though she was old. Flinging her head around quickly, she stared at the handful of burnt hair, noticing it was not as bright, not as vibrant. Duller.

She let out a course laugh. So she had destroyed her powers by over using, and destroyed her body by the release of immense power. She was getting older, quicker than ever imagined.

"Jay, I will always love you. Where is Neil? Where is Mellian?" She wondered, her voice dead.

Jay stuttered, "Uh, I love you too. Neil is in his tent and Mellian is hiding way over there."

Theresa walked away, wondering if she had managed to kill Cronus. Even if she hadn't, she must keep them in this Dark. Cronus had not been lying when he had said the world could be destroyed by an imbalance of power.

For a brief moment, Theresa wondered if he had meant her release. She pushed the thought away, aimlessly rubbing a sore spot under her collar bone. Remembering the scent of burning flesh, Theresa lifted her shirt, staring at the burnt spot that resembled a symbol in the ancient magic Persephone had taught her.

The symbol that was branded there however made Theresa's hands shake, and her entire stomach lurch into her throat.

It was a sign, the one symbol that Theresa had been cautioned never to use. It was a spell that was so powerful the gods hesitated. It was there to kill a god, or goddess. Only another with equal power could use it. It should have obliterated Theresa, not just stolen her powers.

"Mellian?" Theresa called softly. The woman was instantly at her side, her eyes red and mournful. Her hair was raven black, so like the first time she had seen Persephone. Why was everything going back in time, when she was sprinting so far forwards?

"Theresa, you are very brave. I have never seen anything like that before." Mellian complimented dryly, "But I am so sorry. I am going to use the last thing you did against you."

Theresa nodded, already knowing exactly what Mellian was going to do. She was going to use the spell burned onto her chest to kill Persephone.

Mellian was the one who would destroy the world in the end.

"Why?" Theresa asked exhaustedly.

Mellian's crimson eyes burned passionately for a moment, "If I may never have him again, I will have just one more sunset."

So she would destroy the world for Odie. For her selfish love. For a single sunset.

Theresa let out a cough that rattled her chest. Her lungs felt dusty, "Odie loves you Mellian, and you better try and repair that relationship. Did I kill Cronus?"

Mellian's eyes hardened with Theresa's mention of Odie, but she smiled indulgently with Cronus.

"I can't feel him anywhere. He may be dead, but it's not likely."

Theresa shrugged, happy enough with her answer. She wanted to get out of this dusty hole. Or at least not be dirty anymore.

"Theresa, I know you want to leave. I do not know if we can yet. There is something that must be done, and it may come to a fight. You should not be involved. But I will not be the one to tell the others you have lost your powers." Theresa nodded her gratitude. "There is a place, not far from here. It is a beautiful 

natural spring, one I used when I lived in my castle. We should travel there and clean up."

Theresa's catlike green eyes brimmed with tears and thanks. Mellian smiled softly, her hair turning a strange auburn shade.

"Mellian, I know you think you have lost it all. But trust me, trust Neil. You still have so much left. You still have him; you still have your powers. You still have a family who would love to accept you. Don't let that slip away." Theresa whispered, bringing her hand to rest on her burn mark.

Without listening to the Queen of the Dark's reply, Theresa walked away, towards the tent of the beautiful blonde man. Even without her powers, Theresa vowed she would do whatever it took to give him happiness. Whatever it took to hear him complain just once more.

_/ Visions That I've Seen, That Haunt Me In My Dreams / _

Neil sat, covered in his sleeping bag. He felt drained, dead. It was not an unusual feeling for him nowadays. But he did feel curious. Curious about Odie and Mellian, about Theresa and her cataclysmic power, and most of all, about the rose that Mellian had given him, telling him to love and care for.

That rose sat in the corner of his tent. He stared at it, wondering why it was so important. Sure, it changed colors. It had been almost ebony when Cronus had it, but as soon as Mellian's fingers had touched it, it had gone muddy silver. Neil hadn't touched it yet.

He tried to tell himself that he wasn't afraid of touching the tiny rose. It was a lie, but he didn't want to hold the delicate rose and have it turn as black as his heart.

Working up courage, he scooted closer to the flower, reaching out. He was a hairsbreadth away from a silky soft petal when he yanked his head back.

Neil thought he had taken enough lives without this little plant on his conscience. It's not like he would ever see her again... although, now he probably wouldn't be allowed in Elysian Fields. Maybe that would mean seeing her.

Of course, she was more of a hero than him...

Danaya...

Neil missed her. He missed the way her silky raven hair fell over her collarbone. He missed the way her eyes lit up with life and spirit whenever he came near. Neil ached to hold her, to kiss her, to just know that she was with him... no matter what.

"Neil?" Theresa's soft voice entered his tent. She started un-zipping the door, letting herself in. Neil wondered when the last time he had seen her open a tent door by hand. Usually she just used her mind to open the zippers.

He looked at her, wondering why she was disturbing him. Neil could feel his blue eyes penetrating her, making her feel guilty, feel bad for caring about him.



Why did he do this to the rest of the small amount of people who cared about him? Why did he wound them, and hurt them? How could he do that when he needed them now more than ever?

"Yes, Theresa." He answered acidly, begging his voice to soften, his eyes to lighten. He desperately wished his lips would turn up into a simple smile of thanks or welcome.

Her guilty dull eyes flickered to the pretty little greyish rose beside him. For an instant, they widened, and life flowed into them. Tears rushed to them, and she shut her eyes slowly, letting more tears run down her face.

"Oh Neil... Have you touched that rose yet?" Her voice, once soft and caring, was raspy. But it held a quality Neil had never heard before. It was seductive, and low, and painful. Lyrically heart breaking.

"No." He replied shortly.

She dropped down beside him and stared at it. "Hold it Neil. Just pick it up... oh I never realized..."

He gingerly stuck a hand towards the flower again, wondering why he was doing so. Neil thought it was because of Theresa's desperate tone. They all owed Theresa a lot. If she wanted him to destroy this flower, he would do it for her.

Neil's pale hand closed around the flower pot. Nothing happened.

"Talk to it Neil. Say something nice about it."

Neil took a deep breath, and decided to tell the flower the truth.

"Hello little flower. You are very beautiful. I did not want to touch you because I did not want you to turn black. I do not want to kill anymore. I just want to go home. I just want to sleep."

Theresa's catlike eyes overflowed as she stared at the flower. The instant Neil had started talking, it had changed color. The rose had turned a dark black for a moment, and then suddenly it was ivory, the brightest and most beautiful color she had ever seen.

They both stared for a moment in wonder at the delicate white flower. Theresa felt the shattered remains of her heart heal gently for a moment when Neil next spoke.

"I didn't break it..." He sounded like a child, "It didn't die..."

She smiled through her fall of tears and reached out for Neil's hand.

"Take care of it. We all love you Neil." She went to stand; pleased with the small work she had done here today. Before she left the tent, she heard Neil's words, filled with child like wonder.

"I love you too."

She felt her heart heal a little more, and left his tent. She had only two more things she wished to do before talking to Jay and telling him the truth.

Only one more thing before she left her friends... her _family_ forever.

Time couldn't go slow enough.

_/ Stories Missing Pages, I Guess I Can't Be Saved /_

Atlanta lay safely surrounded by Archie's arms, feeling morose, but safe. She didn't want to go anywhere, didn't want to see the rest of her teams faces.

Even if Theresa had killed Cronus, this wasn't a victory for them. They had lost Danaya, they had two half-vampires on the team and Theresa didn't look the same. Not to mention that Odie and Mellian weren't talking. Although, hopefully that could be fixed. Maybe they could pull off some sort of happy ending.

"Archie...?" She whispered, wanting him to say something to make this all better again. She felt him nod against her scalp.

"I thought... well, I thought that last time we went against Cronus would be the worst. I thought we would have him by now."

Archie sighed heavily, "I hoped we would. But nothing ever works out as planned. I feel so useless this time. We aren't even involved when last time it was practically our battle."

Atlanta replied, "I hate seeing them hurt. I would rather it was me."

"But I wouldn't like that. And none of our friends would ask that of you ever."

The couple fell silent for a moment. They heard Theresa asking to come in outside their tent. She entered gently, softly, and Atlanta noticed her bittersweet smile grew a little happier at seeing them together.

"You guys have the right idea. Stay in your tent as long as possible. It's boring and depressing out here. We might head out to a natural spring soon to clean up."

Atlanta grinned, "Really? That would be awesome."

Theresa nodded; looking like her mind was far away.

"Listen, Archie and Atlanta. I have interesting news, and I am going to tell Jay first. But I need to get something from you."

Archie glanced at Atlanta's worried face and nodded, "Anything you need Drama Queen."

She grinned at him, but he noticed her old fire just wasn't there.

"Arch... I need you to promise me. I need you to promise me on Atlanta's _life_ that you won't leave again. You are the warrior."

Archie looked furious for an instant, but Atlanta's hand came to rest on his leg, calming him.

"I am never leaving her again."

Theresa shook her head, frustrated, "That's not what I mean. I know you would never leave her again... I mean... you have to promise that you will never leave the group again. Stay with them, as long as you can. Protect them. You are the warrior."

He frowned, "They don't need me Theresa. And why do you keep saying that I am the Warrior. You are the Fighter."

She laughed angrily for a moment, "Yes. I am the fighter. No, Archie, please. I just need you to protect Jay. And Neil. Herry and Calli will be okay. Mellian won't let anything touch Odie. But you need to protect Jay and Neil and yourselves. You are the only human ones... the only vulnerable ones. And Archie... you are the strongest."

Atlanta suddenly interrupted, "But you will protect Jay with your power. You are one of the strongest!"

Theresa smiled gently, "Of course I will protect Jay... I am just scared for him. Please Archie... swear it on Atlanta's life."

Archie nodded once, decisively, "I will not swear this on her life Theresa. But I will do this for you. I swear that on our friendship, on our group, and on my life."

Theresa smiled, "Thank you Archie. That is enough for me."

She got up to leave and Archie was struck by how unbelievably _old_ she looked.

Theresa turned back to Atlanta and smiled, "I just wanted to let you know, that before any of this happened, Mellian told me a secret. I want to tell you, and I hope you will forgive me if it takes away some surprise."

The couple looked at her in confusion.

She gave them her best smile, the smile from before she had lost it all. The smile of the Fighter, the Sorceress, Clairvoyant and Woman.

"When we get out of this hole, you will be happy. You will grow together, never get old, and never lose the love you hold for each other. Eventually, after you tire of your races and your adventures, you will truly settle down. When you do... you will have a beautiful girl, with dark red hair and glowing blue eyes. She is perfect in every way."

Theresa swallowed the dark lump of tears and pain and jealousy for their ending. She forced out the next words.

"Enjoy your happy ending my friends. You deserve it."

She left their tent without hearing their words.

Only the end of everything was left for her.

_/Everything Happens For A Reason /_

Jay felt her presence before she said a word. It wasn't the same as it had been yesterday. Not as vibrant, not as intense or overbearing. But it was still her.

"Jay?" She asked softly, and the leader of the greatest team and youngest team to ever live smiled. He knew she had been crying, but he was going to make it better now, he hoped.

"Hello Theresa. I need you to sit down so I can explain something to you."

She sat, curious at his tone.

He sat and stared straight into her dull freakish eyes without flinching. He smiled and gently took her hand.

"I wanted to say to you, that in the entire time we have been a team, there has not been one occasion where I disobeyed Hera or any of the other gods. I never broke the rules, I never disappointed, and I never did any wrong. But why would I have to?"

She swallowed hard, hating herself, hating him and hating the gods. She had never felt so old.

He ignored his rhetorical question and continued, "But you seem to not have understood me. I mean, yes, I am a little serious; I am a little bit of a downer. But I only did what the gods said because I had no problem with it. I wanted to do all of it. Or at least I believed I should do it."

"Jay..." Theresa wanted to stop him, to tell him she was off the team before he finished. But her thin whisper went unanswered.

"But Theresa... I expected more from you..."

She was ashamed to hear almost a whine exit her throat.

"I thought you knew that when you love someone, you do anything for them." He smiled gently, "Theresa, I love you. And I don't care if you have lost your powers. You are still mine. If Hera has a problem with that, she can find a new leader."

Theresa wasn't sure whether to cry, to scream or kiss Jay until he couldn't think. Instead she forced out the most painful statement of her life.

"I'm aging Jay."

He looked flustered for a moment, but smiled, "Doesn't matter. When you die, I will choose not to live anymore."

She shook her head, "No Jay. I mean, thank you. But... I am aging faster than ever before. I think I will die before the year is up."

His eyes flashed an eerie dark color full of pain and anger, "These gods are cruel." He muttered, "Doesn't matter. One year is better than nothing. I won't live alone."

She drew a jagged breath, "I won't ask you to die."

He smiled softly, "Then don't. Ask me to live. We will live as best we can. And then we will die as we lived..." He kissed her softly, "Together."

She fell into him, torn into tears, and anger, and love.

Theresa damned the gods that had taken everything.

_/ It's The Ending Of A Story /_


	16. Persephone

**Chapter 16: Persephone**

A/N: Last chapter and then an epilogue. Hope you guys like it. By the way, I am part of a joint account on FF with Nuuoa and Demenior. (Previously Dem-Nuu) It's called Nudemania :) Check IT OUT! Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_/ Time Can Never Kill The True Heart /_

The spring was beautiful. It had been forever since the group had been clean. The men had finished washing an hour or so ago, and they finally looked like the heroes they knew from they're life above ground. Jay had his purple and yellow polo on, newly cleaned. His sword was in his pocket. Herry's hair was shaggier, and his green shirt seemed a little stretched. Vampirism agreed with him.

Archie was wearing his normal blue track suit, since all his black clothes had been torn apart or destroyed. He still had one dagger on him, and his whip. Odie looked the same, but cleaner, and sadder.

Mellian and he still weren't talking.

Neil's clothes were clean and perfect. He was just as handsome as he had been months ago, if not more so. The scar that marred his face even fit. Neil had become an untouchable man, surrounded by beauty and blessed with luck. The jagged line that ran under his eye only served to make him memorable. He had his beauty, and he had paid the price for it. He was thinner, but more muscular. He looked much paler than his usual all around golden tan. His blonde hair was in slight disarray, due to its unusually bad treatment it had been given in the Dark.

But instead of looking like the broken, bitter man he had been only a few hours ago, he looked full of a single purpose. Not happy necessarily, but alive.

He sat with the rose in his hands. He had watered it and was talking to it softly. With every passing moment it got brighter and more pure.

Everyone was grateful for the change. They would have bought him a million roses if they would have known it would have this affect on him.

The men were waiting for all the girls. They had left a long time ago, and were taking way longer than the males had.

Finally they heard their voices, and they came over the slight hill that blocked the view of the spring.

Calli came first, and the smile she projected was there only for Herry. Her hair looked brushed and clean. It had started looking snarled and dead lately, and the ex-prophetess just wasn't the same without her copper locks. Atlanta followed, looking much cleaner, but still the same.

Mellian didn't really change. Her hair was brushed and orderly, her clothes not as rumpled. The biggest change was Theresa. Her vibrant ginger hair had gone 

dull, even with the severe scrubbing she had taken. Her voluptuous body was fading; she looked much too thin, almost gaunt.

Clean... but not healthy.

Everyone smiled and rejoiced in the lack of dirt on their clothes. Mellian looked very serious and torn for a moment, but eventually, she burst their happy bubble.

"I need to call Hades here. I am going to threaten him. Will you stand with me, or against me?"

Odie stood, "With you."

Surprisingly, Theresa beat Odie to it. The two women shared a look of understanding.

Jay looked to her, "I would ask why you would challenge him. He is a friend to us, and I will not hurt him without good reason."

Mellian smiled, "I will not hurt him. But I need him to return that flower to human form."

Neil set the flower on the ground and looked straight at Mellian, giving her a look so scorching she flinched.

"Who is that flower?!" He demanded.

Mellian swallowed, but Theresa restrained her. "Neil... that flower... that is Danaya."

Neil stood abruptly, "Why are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you? You saw how fast I gave Cronus my palace, my power. I offered him _everything _for a flower! You think I would do that for anyone who wasn't important?"

Neil let out a sound of such pain that she flinched again.

"I'm sorry Neil. I truly am. But I will get her back for you, _forever_... or I will die trying."

Neil scowled and crossed the distance between himself and the Queen of the Dark quickly, "Why would you do this for me?"

She swallowed, "I have seen inside you Neil. I saw the way you looked at her. You are a better person than you give yourself credit for. You deserve her."

Calli stepped up, "And I will help her. I have no prophetic powers anymore Neil... but I do have a very strong connection with my Moon powers. I could level a city with direct contact. I don't have much power here underground... but I have some."

"Why would you do that for me?" Neil didn't seem to wrap his head around it.

She stepped up, furious and sincere, "I owe everything to you. And I will give everything I have to repay you."

Neil stopped and stared at her eyes for an instant, as if judging her. Finally he let out a sigh, and smiled down at her tremulously.

"I want you to know that if this does not work, and I do not get her back, I won't survive it. I promised her only that I would survive for her. I promised to survive her death. You cannot tell me that I may hold her again and then kill her."

Mellian frowned, "Agreed. As I said, I get her back or die trying."

Neil shut his eyes for a moment and picked up the tiny ivory rose he lavished affection on. He held it out to Mellian and glared at her.

"If you get her back for me, I will find a way to get Persephone on your side. Even if it means killing her myself. You will have your happy ending."

Mellian smiled and her eyes shuttered. She swallowed hard and looked as though she would say something else. But the lump in her throat stopped her, and she turned away, bringing her arms up and opening her scarlet eyes.

"Hades, you owe me this!" Mellian shrieked. Her hands started glowing. Jay pulled his sword, inspiring the others to get their weapons. Odie stepped up beside Mellian and shot her a look that screamed don't-argue-with-me.

Hades appeared, looking furious and condescending. Jay had never seen him look so cruel. He had never been anything but kind and helpful to him.

"Well, well, well, look what trash shows up at your door. Why are you bothering me Mellian?" Hades growled.

Mellian's crimson eyes flared with bitter anger.

"Hades, you know what I want." She said softly, dangerously.

He snorted. "And I care what you want since when?"

"You care what I want since I'm powerful enough to destroy you." She retorted angrily. Hades' eyes widened in shock.

"So you are finally going to challenge my rule after all these centuries? Wow, I'm really impressed. It only took you what.., seven decades to grow a backbone?"

His snide remarks were really starting to aggravate Odie. Instead of letting Mel answer like he knew she wanted to, he strode up to Hades.

"You arrogant jerk. She doesn't want your rule. She just wants some damn respect and Danaya back!" Odie snapped. Mellian gasped behind him.

Hades looked slightly shocked before manifesting a sword with jagged edges. Odie stood his ground and sneered up at the huge God of the Underdark.

"What, you're going to kill one of the seven heroes? Go ahead, kill me. Destroy your world. You know without me, Cronus will defeat you all."

Odie had played his trump card, and only begged that Hades didn't know that Theresa might have already destroyed the God of Time.

It paid off when Hades snarled, "We are no longer allies as long as you are with that piece of leftover garbage. Leave your cheap whore at home next time."

Odie's dark brown eyes widened in rage before he lifted his fist. He may not be strong, but he would defend Mellian's honour to the death.

But before he could even try to throw the punch, a huge fist knocked the God of the Underworld flat.

Herry stood slightly ahead of him, his chest heaving in fury.

"I don't care if you are a god. Nobody insults my friends!" Herry bellowed. Hades stared up in shock at the young Hercules.

Odie shook his head, "You should not test us, Arrogant God. We have lost most faith on this journey. You do not want us as your enemies. You forget, we have all been specially trained to kill gods."

Hades stood and stared down Mellian, he looked defeated, but desperate.

A desperate god was a dangerous one.

He let out a slow smile, "Mellian, I will give you your precious human if you promise never to harm Persephone."

Mellian let out a strangled gasp. He was asking everything from her. He asked her to give up revenge, sunrises, power and worst of all, Odie. She couldn't say yes.

But as she turned and stared into the once dead blue eyes alight with hope and wonder, she couldn't say no.

Herry had defended her. He had called her friend.

This is something a friend would do... right? A friend would give up everything for another friend's happiness?

She turned back to the god she considered the evilest scum of the earth and let her steely charcoal eyes connect with his.

"I agree _if_... you promise never to sever Danaya's life thread again. She may never die, unless she herself wishes it. She is immortal, just like Neil."

Hades let out a scream of anger. But this was one bargain he couldn't refuse. His wife's safety against her worst and most powerful enemy for one single immortal human.

Hades hated to lose the dead, but he loved his wife.

He snarled, as if he was a cornered animal, "Fine. Have your other worthless woman back."

Neil let out an angry noise, mixed in with some sort of hopeful whimper. Hades faded, and in his place was the tiny rose, so purely white.

But something was wrong...

It was fading, wilting, faster than possible.

It was dying!

As Neil lurched forward to save the one flower he cared about he saw something shimmer.

An ethereal form appeared, right where the white rose wilted. As the rose faded, the body solidified, and eventually, a very pale, very cold Danaya lay.

She was dead.

Neil collapsed by her, torn between happiness at seeing her, at having her body back, and seeing her dead once more.

He took her icy hand, remembering the feel of it against his cheek. He let loose the crystalline tears of pain, soon covering his cheeks in sorrow and bitterness.

Odie interrupted his mournful reverie.

"Neil, you have something of hers. If you give it to her, she should come alive. But the object will be a weakness, a way to bring her back to her dead state."

Neil frowned as he reached for the pouch of her ashes. He shook his head, as if finding her ashes unacceptable. Her stiletto was in his pocket, but he didn't want her life hinged on a knife edge.

Soon he leaned over and kissed her dead, cold cheek, as beautiful and porcelain as always.

Too quiet for anyone to hear, he whispered to his dead angel, "I have no object fit for your life, so I give you my heart, which has always been yours. I have been keeping it safe for you, till we could meet once more."

Neil drew back, staring at her face for signs of life. It took a lifetime, and she did not move.

He glanced back at Mellian, who sat in the dirt, oblivious to her surroundings, looking forlorn and lost.

When he turned back to the dead body in front of him, he saw only eyes. Black, deep eyes that scorched his soul, staring straight at him.

Eyes he thought would never stare at him again.

"Danaya." He breathed.

She let out a small painful smile and said, "My mother always said, 'When everything is lost to you, never give up on the one thing you refuse to lose.'"

Neil choked and flung himself on her, hugging her with everything he had, not sure why he was crying, or laughing. He wasn't even sure what he was saying to her.

He didn't move until she pushed him gently away and smiled.

Archie kneeled down, his hand finding her forehead. He laughed and Neil saw tears running down his face.

"Oh you're here. It's really you..." Archie murmured, dragging her to her feet where she could be passed around for reunions. Neil saw that everyone was crying, except for Herry and Calli who couldn't cry. Mellian had moved off the ground, but she still looked dead. Neil was reminded of the deal he had made.

"Mellian," Neil said abruptly. "Will she die?"

Mellian's head snapped up and finally let out some expression. Her smile was vivid and self sacrificing, and for a moment Neil saw why Odie loved her so very much.

"She will never die Neil. Unless she wishes to. She is just like you." Mellian explained gently. "But you gave her your heart. If you die, she will also."

Neil let out a grin of ages long past, before he had learned to fight like _Muerte_, before he had killed those vampires.

He let out a smile that he would have graced his adoring fans with.

And then he turned to find Danaya staring at him, wearing a long black dress and holding a hand towards him. Like it was one of his dreams he had, he took her 

hand gingerly, fearing that she would disappear when Mellian or Jay or Theresa yelled for him to awaken.

But instead of disappearing, she stared at his hand as hard as he stared at her. She let out a tremulous sigh and beamed at him, a breathtaking grin of love.

"I never thought I would see you again..." She murmured. "I like the scar, it makes you look like some rugged man-beast." She giggled, the sound of the heaven coming down to catch Neil in its paradise.

Neil sighed and tugged her tightly against him. She fit perfectly, just as he remembered. He pulled back far enough to kiss her, tasting her sweet lips that had been burned into his memory.

"If you ever, _ever _do that to me again..." He growled, letting his threat hang pathetically. He nuzzled gently into her cheek, "I love you Danaya."

She let out a soft sound of contentment, letting her body droop into his, "I love you Neil. And I'm not mad about what you did. It wasn't right, but I am not angry."

Neil looked like he was about to reply when a well-known voice interrupted.

"Touching, really. Theresa, nice to see you live." Cronus brandished his scythes with a flourish, "By the way, generally when you blow things up, you should aim."

Jay hissed. "Cronus."

Cronus laughed, "Yes, it's me. You see Theresa... you missed."

Theresa hissed, pulling out her nun-chucks. She almost lunged at him, ready to throw her powers out to attack on two fronts. She paused at Jay's hand stopping her. Only then did she remember that she was helpless and powerless.

Jay followed Archie into the battle, wielding his sword. The team followed, Neil in front of Danaya, holding her back, despite her newly found immortality. Herry and Calli ripped into the fray, surrounding Cronus. Atlanta held back, knowing that Cronus would never take them on without some sort of back up.

Sure enough, his giants came behind him, distracting the others. Atlanta grinned in anticipation, ready for some long desired revenge. Agnon made contact with her intense eyes and stepped back a moment. She ran at him, slipping her bolos and a dagger Archie had given her into her hands.

"Agnon, I think you deserve this!" She yelled, leaping towards his head. With a scream of rage she landed upon his shoulder, her dagger biting deeply into his flesh. The giant shrieked, and Atlanta felt vindictive hatred rush through her veins. This was what she wanted. She hated looking back on those moments locked in her room, with only the bite of a leather to keep her company as she doubted Archie's love for her.

Theresa saw her friend leap onto Agnon's shoulder, her eyes luminous and furious. Jay was in an intense battle with Cronus, weaving in and out. Archie stood by him, distracting Cronus as Jay stayed on the offensive. Cronus was favouring his left leg, due to the strike Jay's retractable sword had done it.

Herry and Calli had taken on giant, easy grins of trust and adrenaline apparent on their unnaturally beautiful faces. Mellian stood with Odie, attacking the last giant. Her hair was raven and her skin as ebony as Odie's. Light would explode from her instants before the giant would stumble or cry out in pain. She must have been breaking the giants bones internally, rage and battle fury pushing her over the edge.

Theresa watched from behind, tears flowing freely. She never thought she would want to join the fight against Cronus. She never believed she would regret the loss of her powers, or the loss of the responsibility to the Gods.

But she did. She wished she could fight with Jay, protect him and defeat Cronus.

Theresa ran towards the God of Time, forgetting the consequences of being weak and without her psychic powers. She just needed to help Archie and Jay. Archie was being hit repeatedly, his attention torn between the bloody slaughter of Agnon and his own struggle with Cronus.

Atlanta screamed in vengeance and victory as she stabbed her dagger deep into Agnon's skull. He stumbled and fell, shaking the ground, dirt falling from the ceiling.

Her cry caused Archie to glance over, missing the scythe coming towards him. Cronus knocked him backwards, into a wall. He fell to the ground in a slump.

Cronus laughed menacingly, his black suit torn and his eyes glinting with insanity.

Jay had blood on him, yet he had taken fewer hits than Cronus had.

He feinted left and as Cronus lunged towards him, he dodged.

Cronus turned in shock, off balance at Jay's strategy. Jay plunged his sword into Cronus' side.

The God of Time staggered, eyeing Jay in disbelief. He was not supposed to feel pain, not supposed to bleed. But looking down at the wound, Cronus saw his blood coating his clothing. Jay's god-made weapon could kill him. Cronus let out a low hiss of pain and anger. They both watched each other, waiting for the next move.

Cronus smiled slowly, and his form wavered, "Oh Jay! How could you kill me, when I love you?"

Jay frowned at him, but before the leader could reply, Cronus was gone, and in his place, Theresa appeared.

But it was not the Theresa that had come into his tent last night. It was not old Theresa, it was not Theresa who would die before the year was up.

It was Theresa. His Theresa.

Her hair was vibrant and her eyes bored into his in betrayal. Even with his sword sticking out of her side, and her blood running down his hands, Theresa was beautiful.

He wanted to pull her towards him and kiss her, but how could he when he had stabbed her? Her blood ran on his hands, and he realized slowly.

Jay, the fearless leader, had killed the woman he loved.

But it could not be her, because Jay knew deep in his heart that the Theresa who truly loved him was behind him. He knew that his sword was actually plunged deep inside Cronus.

Before Jay could press his sword deep into her heart, assuring himself of her death, he felt something other than pain and anger and elation hit him.

As he looked down to see the handle of one of Cronus' scythes sticking into him, Jay heard Theresa scream. He wanted to turn around and tell her it didn't hurt. He wanted to smile at Cronus and lop his head off.

But he could only stare as Cronus stuck his scythe farther into him.

Cronus grabbed his collar, and Jay faintly heard his own sword fall to the ground. Cronus dragged him closer, the unopened scythe going farther into him. He felt a rip, and suddenly, he knew that the handle had reached the other side.

"Boy, you never stood a chance against me." Cronus whispered, his breath hitting Jay's cheek.

Jay heard Cronus' scythe open behind him.

A surprising pain rushed through him as Cronus pulled his scythe back towards himself. Jay saw the weapon rip out of his stomach, his innards falling to the ground. He couldn't move his feet. The God of Time had severed his spine.

This was not how it ended. Theresa was behind him. He still had a year. He was supposed to be the leader of the greatest team to ever live. He was supposed to kill Cronus.

Jay felt his sword handle beneath his arm. He faintly saw that he was lying in his own insides and his legs were much farther away from his torso than they should have been.

But he still had his arm.

With one last burst of energy, Jay flung his arm upwards, his sword biting through the air.

Cronus stepped away, Jay's final valiant effort wasted.

He was going to die.

Theresa screamed when she saw Jay fall. He had died in majesty, fighting against his mortal enemy. Why had fate told him he would defeat him, when they must have known he would die? No one would ever see the battle he had fought. No one would have known he had given his life for them. Why must Jay die, when he had fought so hard and lost so much? Why must he die without winning the one battle he had believed in?

Theresa felt herself hitting the ground, felt her friends pause in their struggles. She heard them cry out in anguish, and shriek in fear.

But she was beyond even movement, or thought or rationality.

With everything inside of her, she pulled at her friends' energy. She pulled until they would die, until she would die.

She wanted to die.

But there was no power.

In a fury she had never felt before, Theresa screamed for help, for anything.

There was no relief. Jay was dead, she was dying.

Worst of all, Cronus stood there, completely and utterly alive.

Theresa felt herself moving, sprinting. She could not give up like this. Jay may have died in this fight, but he had not died for nothing. Her ginger hair flowed behind her, her aging green eyes burning with intensity.

She reached for Jay's dropped sword, feeling its slippery handle. His blood coated her as she raced towards the God of Time. She brought the sword up in trembling hands, hating that she was still so weak.

Cronus looked at her, surprise and mocking evident in his glare. He believed her harmless, powerless and stupid. How could she defeat him when Jay had failed?

He stepped towards her, prepared to take her out before she could even attack him. But his weakened leg gave out as he slipped slightly on Jay's intestines. He straightened quickly but it was too late.

Theresa had him.

He was hers.

She saw Jay's sword flying through the air, almost in slow motion. She heard it whistling as it neared Cronus' shocked face.

Theresa didn't even see it happen.

She found herself staring straight into the blood red eyes of Cronus, his decapitated head at her feet.

Silence was all around. She had an overwhelming urge to lie down and sleep, right there in Jay's remains. Die beside his shredded corpse.

But then Atlanta was there, hugging her, holding her. Theresa discovered she was covered in Cronus' blood and Atlanta was now coating her in Agnon's blood as well. It didn't matter. Everyone was there, even Mellian. They were holding her and holding each other.

Theresa briefly noticed Archie was alive, but injured. Herry and Calli were fine, but paler than usual. Atlanta was scratched up, and she herself looked like death.

Odie and Mellian looked better than usual, despite the horror etched in their eyes. He was holding her closely, afraid of what would happen now that Cronus' head stared up at them from the ground.

Theresa wanted to smile and thank Mellian. She wanted to be happy they were together once more. But all she felt was a well of hatred and emptiness in the core of her being.

The air stirred, and instead of the stench of death, Theresa smelled flowers. She also smelled safety, and home.

Pushing blindly through her friends, she saw Persephone and Hades. It didn't occur to her that they were no longer allies. All she knew was that Persephone was there, and Persephone was her friend.

She flung herself into the god, soaking her beautiful dress with blood. The goddess didn't cringe, she just wrapped her arms around the distraught woman.

Persephone looked up at her husband, who looked angry, but resigned. She felt Theresa's heaving sobs and was aware of the thin arms locked around her neck.

"Mellian." She called softly, waiting for the raven haired, dark skinned girl she remembered to come to her.

Instead, out walked a woman with soft platinum hair and the saddest, most luminous blue eyes Persephone had ever seen. She looked kind, and gentle, and loving. She was hanging onto the arm of Odie, who looked older, and profoundly lost.

The beautiful woman with the teary blue eyes looked up at Persephone.

"What do you want Miss Seph? I can't hurt you and you know it. Please just... leave me alone."

Persephone wondered what had happened to the angry young child she remembered. She cringed when she thought of the way this woman had been treated all her life.

What power did Odie hold that he could bring her so close to kindness and gentleness?

"I am sorry Mellian. I need you for one more thing." Persephone whispered.

Odie stepped out in front, ignoring the fact that Persephone looked as sad as his friends did. He ignored that Theresa was still latched onto the goddess.

"Mel has given you everything. She will not give you anymore." Odie declared powerfully.

Persephone smiled.

Everything had come clear to her. Odie loved Mellian. And somehow she loved him back.

"I couldn't agree more Odie. I came here to give her a gift, and to tell her something I wanted to confide in her years ago. But I could not do that until I was sure she would not sacrifice you for the one thing she desires most."

Mellian hissed softly, her blue eyes narrowing, "It is not my freedom I desire most anymore."

Persephone shut her eyes, feeling tears of happiness and regret course down her face. She pried Theresa's arms from her neck, pushing her aside for the moment.

"Mellian, I just want to tell you that from the moment Hera told me to look after you," Persephone took a breath, "I have loved you."

Mellian let out a soft wail of pain. She did not want to hear these lies. She could not fall for them again.

Persephone shook her head, "I have regretted everything I have ever done to you. I am so sorry I did it, but I had to. The Oracle prophesized that you would take down the Greek Pantheon if you were not banished. He knew you would fall in love with one pure of heart, and only he could tame your darkness."

Mellian growled, "Did it not occur to you that I was a child!? That if you had loved me I never would have harmed you!? Why would I take the Greek Pantheon down if I adored everyone in it!? If they were my family!"

Persephone stepped back, "I know child. And I am sorrier than you could ever know. This is how Hera commanded it be done. I can never repay you, and I don't want your forgiveness. I just want you to be happy."

Persephone stepped back and took Hades' hand. He smiled softly at her.

"Mellian, I revoke your banishment. You are free."

Mellian choked for a moment before glancing wildly at Odie.

Persephone smiled softly, "I have one more gift. You have defeated our worst enemy, and for that I wish to give you something. Theresa, hold out your hand."

The red head stared at her Goddess, wondering what Persephone could do. Hades would not be able to bring Jay back. He was beyond dead. His body was unrecognizable.

Theresa briefly heard herself beg to be killed before she slipped her frail hand into Persephone's youthful one.

She felt her body shut down as Persephone clasped her hand. Theresa smiled for one glorious moment, because she knew without a doubt that Persephone, her trusted mentor had granted her last wish. There was no life worth living without their brown haired leader.

Persephone was killing her, and taking her to Jay.

_/ It's Too Late For Us, But I Won't Give Up /_


	17. Epilogue

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

A/N: Hey guys. So here it is, the very last of it. I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I loved it. You can see how my writing changed from the beginning to the end of my little saga. I have started a new fic that should be updated by next Friday. Anyway, here is the epilogue to Is It Worth It. Hope you love it, review it for the last time lovelies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Class of the Titans, only my own original ideas and characters, including: _Muerte_, Calli, Mellian and Danaya. I do not however own the people those characters were based from, or the ancestors to those characters.

_/ Maybe It's Up With The Stars, Maybe It's Under The Sea, Maybe It's Not Very Far, Maybe This Is How It's Supposed To Be? /_

The willowy woman hummed softly to herself as she drifted throughout the building. Hermes buzzed past her, talking to Odie on his headset. She smiled gently, remembering how he had climbed out of the Dark, holding Mellian's hand as the sun spilled out onto her form. Her hair had been whiter than paper, her skin almost translucent it was so pale. Her eyes had been so warm and blue as Odie had clasped her hand, witnessing her first glimpse of the sun with her.

The Queen of The Underdark had been so happy for Odie and Mellian. Even Herry and Calli, as they had shied away from the sun, had looked radiantly relieved to be out from the Dark. Both of the couples had been tired, and dirty, and sad from the loss of their revered leader and clairvoyant. Archie and Atlanta had been inconsolable for a while, losing their best friends. But they had also been joyous because they had an immortal lifetime together to look forward to.

The curvy woman remembered the last couple nostalgically. Neil, the confident and self absorbed man turned sorrowful warrior of death and his love, Danaya. Neil and Danaya had finally received the happy ending they deserved. Danaya was alive, immortal and with Neil. Neil had changed once more, for the better. He was no longer as self absorbed, but no longer full of malignant hatred. He lived for Danaya.

The woman nervously wrung her hands through her long hair as she entered her solarium. It was finally winter, and she couldn't wait to leave. Her husband would be anxiously awaiting her arrival. If it hadn't been for Hera's little 'meeting' she wouldn't be late. She would be already in her lover's arms.

But it had been so _long _since she had seen him. Six months since she had been with the team at Cronus' death.

Nervously, she wondered if she looked okay. Deciding she should change into the dress he had once said he loved, she raced into her back room. She threw on the green dress, pulling it over her lush curves. As soon as she felt ready, she snatched the bag that carried some letters, photos and snacks for her journey.

The grimace on the seasons as the beautiful woman brushed past was easily seen and ignored.

"You're going to see him again?" They asked.

The willowy woman grinned lightly, "You know he misses me, and I miss him too!"



They rolled their eyes in unison and tried to cover their mutters of how wrong it was. She brushed it off, and pushed past their filmy curtain.

Glancing around anxiously, she thought for a moment that he hadn't appeared to guide her down to their palace. But standing in the shadows was a familiar figure with a bright purple and yellow polo shirt. The man who after dying because of her image, was bound to her life force by Persephone and Hades. He stood there and smiled nervously at her. She hadn't seen him since Persephone had taken her hand and put her under a deep sleep. Persephone had repaired his body, using most of her powers. Hades had awoken him and returned his soul, asking him only one question, "Would you live to be with her?"

He had said yes, consenting to becoming a creature of the dark.

Persephone had passed the little rest of her power on to the unconscious woman before her, and Hades had handed the leader his helmet.

Hades had only one warning to part with, "One day, when my wife and I regain our power, we will return for our rightful places. Then you will become a creature of the dark, not the king. And your lover will be as powerless as she once was."

Persephone had said more than that to her, once she had awoken to find her ancient mentor in front of, and felt power thrumming through her veins. She had kissed her forehead and told her what had transpired.

"Dearest Theresa, you are like a daughter to me. This life that I have gifted you with will not last forever. Hades' power will come back after a few years, as will mine. I did tell you never to reach your limit. Anyway. We are staying with my mother, and she will continue with the winter charade for our years of vacation as we call it. You can join your husband in the Underworld then."

Theresa, groggy and stunned by Persephone's gift had muttered, "Husband?"

The Goddess had laughed loudly, "You have accepted mine and Hades' role in the world. Our power married you together more powerfully than any priest or church ever could."

Persephone had disappeared after that, leaving Theresa to get used to her new role as goddess of Innocence and Queen of the Underworld. Turns out that being a god isn't as fun as you would imagine. She had spent her days gardening, meditating and initiating innocent girls into womanhood, all the while desperately begging Winter to appear.

Now it was here, and she stood at the edge of the Underworld, the man who she loved, the man who had died because of her barely five feet away. She stepped forward hesitantly, wondering why he would run to her and scoop her up and make love to her, just where she stood.

He cleared his throat softly, nervously almost. Slowly, he whispered, "I can't come any closer. Will you not come here?"

After hearing him speak, she could not have resisted had she tried. She flung herself the distance between them and held onto him as though he was the only thing keeping her alive.

Technically he was. If he died, she was dead. Her life was his life. His life was hers.

"Jay?" She whispered softly, tears flowing onto his shirt.

He shushed her and gently petted her long red hair, kissing her forehead over and over before he finally pulled away.



"I love you Theresa." He said forcefully, as if she would argue with him. Then so slowly it could have been considered torture he lowered his mouth to hers to kiss her expertly. Within moments the kiss was fiery and breathtaking, binding them together once more.

He pulled back once more, "How long can you stay?"

She grinned mischievously, "Let's just say it's going to be a _looo-ooo-oong_ winter."

He claimed her mouth again, letting his love for the woman in his arms rush through him. He had waited so long to be with her, and Cronus had so often come between them. But, courtesy of Theresa, Cronus was dead and all was good in the world.

"Theresa, how are the others?" He asked, unable to withstand the curiosity.

She smiled up at him brightly, "I brought you letters and pictures from all of them. Herry and Calli are real night owls and live on the opposite side of town. They just adopted a new puppy, and are working hard to train him. Calli is barren, due to the vampire blood within them. She has no prophetic powers, but is unbelievably powerful due to the moon."

Jay smiled bitter sweetly. They had their life together, and both were immortal. But there would be no smiling children with copper curls and inhuman strength. Oh, how life always worked out.

"And the rest?"He choked out.

"Archie and Atlanta are travelling the country, planning on getting married on the prettiest spot they find. They are ridiculously happy. Neil and Danaya still live in the brownstone, and she got published as an author. Neil long ago asked her to marry him."

Jay grinned, "When is the big day?"

Theresa laughed, "Danaya said no!"

Jay gaped as Theresa explained, "Apparently she refused to get married without you being there. They want to have it later on this winter, close to spring. That's if Neil gathers the courage to ask her again."

Jay smiled, "She really said that? That's... beautiful."

Theresa nodded against his chest.

"Mellian and Odie bought a house in town. They wake up early every morning and watch the sunrise together. They got married barely a month out of the Dark."

Jay grinned, "So everything worked out?"

Theresa shrugged, "Well, Neil can't get a modelling job due to his scar, so he is trying to become a photographer. Atlanta's adventure's are about to end, due to the fact that Archie somehow managed to get her pregnant. And a new prophecy came for Mellian's first born child. The baby will apparently be just like Mellian, and be a destroyer. Odie is convinced that it will be okay, but Mellian is terrified that the child will be treated just as she was."

Jay sighed, "Life is always full of pain isn't it?"

Theresa nodded and looked up at him, "Theresa was lonely, and couldn't wait till winter so she could see her apparent _husband_ again. But before he takes her to his castle to woo her and maybe gift her with a child of her own to love, she has something to show him."

Jay was slightly shocked by Theresa's blunt speech, but amused by the way she was playfully putting it in third person.

"Jay is up for the duty. What do you want to show me?"



She grinned and stepped back, her beautiful face lighting up. Jay recalled a darker time when she had looked burnt out and old. But now she looked happy, and vibrant and loving once more. She looked like a teenage rich girl, out for a bit of adventure and risk taking.

The girl he had fallen in love with, the woman he had died for, and the lover he had lived for.

She held open a palm and glared at it as though it was a cause for all the world's troubles. Eventually, a slow flicker of a purple flame started. She swayed and the flame died.

"Did you see it!?"She asked excitedly.

Jay cocked his head, "Didn't Persephone give you her powers?"

Theresa nodded. "But Jay... look."

She held out a different palm and immediately a soft pink flame lit up, growing in size and heat quickly. Theresa extinguished it instantly.

Jay frowned for a moment at her beaming face before suddenly something hit him.

Purple and Pink.

"That's _**your **_power isn't it?!" He exclaimed.

She nodded, "It was gone, believe me. I tried harder than I have ever tried to use it to save you. But it was gone. Almost like my flame that held my power had been extinguished. But when Persephone gave me her powers, it was like a little match. Suddenly, I could feel my flame flickering, there inside me again."She stopped for a heavy breath, "Jay... I have my powers back!"

He didn't smile. "How do you know that they aren't just Theresa's power coming out through your own outlet?"

She frowned for a moment and then her face cleared, "Last month, I could only get a spark. Now I can get a flame. I also have one more piece of proof."

He stared at her waiting for it. She frowned, her face once again wrought with concentration. Finally Jay saw she had risen off the ground about an inch. She dropped back down and sagged against him.

Jay stared in shock at what she had just done. "Levitation is not one of Persephone's powers. That was you."

She stared back at him.

He finally picked her up and spun her around, periodically laughing and crying and kissing her and holding her tighter than before.

"Oh my beautiful, wonderful powerful Theresa! You are my Queen, my love. We will have many little red haired powerful leaders, and many more brown eyed clairvoyants!"

He crushed her slim frame against him, feeling tears course down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since the night they had defeated Cronus.

Since the night when _she _had defeated Cronus.

"Oh Jay..." She murmured... "Remember when my aging sped up for a day or so?"

How could he forget?

"Well... those two days were about two years. Remember the night before Cronus was defeated?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment, wondering what she was talking about. Of course he remembered. She had come into his tent, about to tell him she was leaving the group because she was useless. He had proved her-



Realization dawned at what she meant.

"Yes."

She stared at the floor for a moment before turning back to the filmy screen of the still open Season's portal.

"Cora?"She called softly, staring at the entrance.

Jay felt his heart leap into his throat and his stomach drop out of him onto the floor. Nothing compared to the fear that rammed into his heart. Even as Cronus had severed his body, leaving him dead and broken on the floor, Jay had never been this afraid.

A small girl, she looked about five, entered the Dark. She had a small mop of brown hair. Jay felt his heart start to beat once more, the fear leaving him.

He hadn't even known Theresa five years!

But as she looked up at him, and pierced him with those emerald eyes he had so often stared into, he knew the truth.

Somehow, Theresa and he had a daughter of five or so years of age.

Theresa picked up the little girl, and immediately Jay realized he adored the little heart shaped face that peered at him.

Her eyes, inquisitive and bright like her mother's, stared him down. But she would bashfully lower the beautiful eyes every once in a while, as if she had realized she was staring.

"Cora... say hi. This is your daddy." Theresa whispered in the dead silence.

Jay's greatest hopes and worst fears were confirmed. How had he missed his child's life?

"Cora?" He murmured.

Theresa nodded. "For Persephone. It means, 'innocent girl'."

Jay reached out his hands to her and Theresa's very face lit up amazingly. Cora let herself go to him, and suddenly, the leader found himself holding his very beautiful, very real daughter to him.

Theresa hugged them both, and Jay felt an immediate family bond form. They were a _family!_

"Jay, you always know exactly what to do, don't you?" She smiled, "That night... the few hours after equalled to somewhere around... three months."

Jay felt his mouth drop open once more.

"And... Well, it slowed after I got Persephone's powers, but it was still... too fast. Within three months, I had her. I knew immediately something was wrong. Within a week, she looked six months old. She had inherited my aging process."

Jay stared down at her in horror, wondering if the beautiful daughter in his arms would die within a few years.

Theresa continued, oblivious to his darkened thoughts. "Anyway, I took her to Hera, wondering if she could do anything. Hera fed her ambrosia, figuring that while she had not been conceived of two gods, she had been born of them. It worked... sort of. It slowed her aging greatly... but she still grows about a year a month. Hera thought that it was because she had only been introduced to her one god hood side. But when you took her now, and accepted her as your own, it should slow it down to normal. Or at least slow a bit."

Jay finally felt relieved. He hugged the little girl in his arms, "Oh my... Cora?"

She looked up at him shyly and smiled, "Yes daddy?"

He kissed her forehead, "I love you."



"I love you too!" She squealed.

Theresa lifted herself over the little girl to kiss Jay softly, despite Cora's protests. She took his hand, and he started taking his wife and daughter down to his palace.

Jay may have been a creature of the dark, but with the light of Theresa and Cora in his heart, he felt like a saint. He beamed at the two women beside him.

"Theresa?"

She looked at him.

"After everything you've been through –everything we've been through- is it worth it?"

She grinned slyly, and slightly painfully, "It was worth it. For all of us... it was worth it."

He squeezed her hand and replied, "We saved the world."

Theresa frowned momentarily... Mellian had not destroyed Persephone... but Cronus had died. That should have put such a major rift in the universe it was irreparable. It should have destroyed the world.

But such dark thoughts did not belong in the finally happy place she had painstakingly carved out for herself and her friends. Cronus did not belong here anymore. Despite being the God of Time... his time was over.

For Now.

_/ This Is How Our Story Went, I Hope There's More To It's End /_


End file.
